Once Hurt, Twice Scorned
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: Alois is convinced that life dealt him a rigged hand of cards, so he's prepared to throw a few curveballs right back at it, but he's on the brink of insanity only making his schemes even more dangerous. Loss, betrayal, rape, abuse, was there anything he hadn't been subjected to? Will anyone ever be able to mend his shattered heart and pull him out of the abyss of madness? {Cielois}
1. The Madness Begins

_**Chapter 1: The Madness Begins**_

 **A/N: This fic is Cielois, and I'm still fairly new to the art of fanfiction so my apologies if this turns out too OOC. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Cerulean. Bright blue like a crisp azure sky. A large winged butterfly fluttered gracefully throughout the barren lavender room, hovering just above the clear ceramic vase filled with freshly cut bluebells. Alois Trancy sat silently in the corner, watching it shift from flower to flower. He saw the thin clear strings that formed an intricate lace-like spiderweb tucked and hidden away in the corner opposite of him. The winged creature grew close, oh so dangerously close, until it too, became ensnared in the spider's web, just as he had. Alois slowly got up and watched the butterfly wriggle and flap it's wings, desperately trying to escape the web, but succeeded to no avail. A wicked grin spread across the boy's face, this was an opportunity, and Alois wasn't going to waste it. He gingerly pinched his fingers around the wings of the butterfly, pulling it free from the cobwebs. The insect still continued to wriggle and spasm while being held in between his fingers.

"I was kind enough to save you, and you repay me by trying to fly away?" The blonde asked rhetorically. A smug grin spread across his face, he'd had an idea. He tightened his grip on the butterfly's thin fragile wings, further coating his fingertips with the smudged blue powder-like substance, he continued to put pressure on the wings until one of them started to tatter and tear, eventually breaking off of the insect's abdomen, sending small pieces of it fluttering to the floor. "I won't let you, looks you won't be going anywhere now!" Alois taunted with a giggle. "Now you're like me. We're perfect."

Suddenly there was a gentle hollow knock at the door, and a tall man wearing a tailored uniform emerged, his dark jet black hair messily combed behind his ears. "Your Highness, you have guests here to join you for your afternoon tea. They are of high class, therefore your current attire may not be suitable for this occasion. Shall I dress you?"

Alois heaved a dramatic sigh and placed the remainder of the squirming insect on one of the bluebell petals. "But Claude~ I don't want to. Besides they are in the Trancy manor, I'm the earl so I'll wear what I want." Alois stated, crossing his arms and pouting. "I'm not ashamed. What is there to hide? I mean have you seen my ass? It's cute as hell." The blonde added starting to spin in a circle gleefully, causing the sleeve of his robe to slump down on his shoulder, revealing half of his barren chest. He then began to pull on the black ribbon tied around his waist, the only thing holding the crimson robe around his otherwise naked body. Once the bow was undone the scarlet robe fell to the floor at the blonde's feet. "Alright Claude~ Let's go! I'd hate to keep our guests waiting for much longer!" Alois sang, starting to skip towards the door.

A fine line was pulled across Claude's lips. Considering who the guests were he had a gut feeling they would blame his master's indecency on him, the butler. There was no way the noble's butler would ever let him live it down. Claude readjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat. "But highness, if you allow me to dress you in a fine tailored suit, I'll make you a sweet later."

Alois narrowed his eyes. "I can already make you do that." Alois scoffed. "You are my butler, and I am your master, due to the contract that binds us." Alois said, sticking his tongue out, revealing the glowing pentagram imprinted on it. "I'll wear what _I_ want, when _I_ want to wear it."

Claude sighed in defeat, "Yes, your Highness." The blonde then upturned his head haughtily, as he strutted out of the bedroom stark naked, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Alois then made his way to the garden, where his guests were already seated and waiting, their backs turned to him, that is until he'd pulled open the door with it's golden handle. Alois instantly recognized who it was by his trademark ebony eyepatch, and his hell of a butler with enticing crimson eyes. Ciel and Sebastian. Alois couldn't help but glance back down at the scar that stretched across his chest. The last time they had met, they'd engaged in a duel, but by another one of life's dealt cards, the tables flipped and somehow Alois had been stabbed instead of Ciel.

"Trancy! Have you no decency! Put some clothes on!" Ciel exclaimed, with a light blush coating his face as he threw up his gloved hand, shielding his view from the naked boy. "Nobody wants to see _that_!"

"What? Are you embarrassed?" The blonde said mockingly, putting a hand on his waist, thrusting his hip out. Ciel let out a groan and turned his head the other direction, trying to ignore the blonde entirely. A bored disappointed look covered the blonde's face, a strong dissatisfied frown pulling at his lips. "Ah you're no fun. No wonder you're still a virgin." Alois scoffed, clearly disappointed with the lack of attention he was getting.

"Your Highness, may I speak with you?" Claude asked, standing inside the manor motioning the shameless blonde inside.

"Ugh. What is it now Claude? I already told you that I'm not-"

"I'll be going to run a few errands outside of London for a few days. I've arranged for you stay at the Phantomhive manor for the meantime, and you'll be expected to attend a private elite academy approximately tomorrow, for you will be sharing classes with Ciel, as well a dorm." Claude informed, holding up the silky Crimson robe for the blonde to slip into.

A wave of shock and fear ran over Alois, he felt his lower lip begin to quiver, his hands trembling. Alois reluctantly slipped into the robe, allowing his butler to tie the string around his waist. Once the bow had been tied, Alois instantly grabbed Claude's sleeve before he could turn to leave. "Please Claude," Alois started, his voice staggering, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Don't leave me alone. Stay with me Claude!" Alois begged, his voice rich in plea. "I need you!"

"I must be going now." The sleek demon said, jerking his sleeve away from the boy's grasp. "If you truly need me, my contact information is entered into your cellphone. However, Sebastian should be able to satisfy you until I return." The demon then turned his back to the blonde starting to walk stiffly down the hallway to the entrance, car keys in hand.

Alois stood speechless, his mouth hung open. "Wa- Wait!" Alois called out to Claude reaching his arm out with his fingers extended reaching for the butler. "Pro- Promise me you'll come back. Promise!" He sputtered almost incoherently. "You can't betray me again! I...I need you..."

Claude froze in his tracks, stunned at his young master's words. _Again_ , Claude thought. _To stoop as low as favoring your own murderer_ , Claude thought silently, was idiotic and naive. _The master truly is pathetic_. His master was supposed to be dead, and he was the attempted murderer. Had it not been for his hesitation and carelessness, and if not for Hannah, Alois Trancy would cease to exist. He remembered that night, holding the young boy's face in his hands, wiping the tears from the boy's eyes. Then attempting to bash the blonde's head in with his hands. Before Claude could deal the death blow, Hannah had thrown herself between the two, causing Claude to bring his fist down onto her abdomen, rupturing the aorta artery in her body.

With the blonde's emotions running in overdrive constantly after the incident, Claude had only hated the taste of Alois' soul even more, the 'spices' no longer blending together in a sinfully harmonious delectable way. It had become distasteful, and that burning passion of hatred and madness that once kindled the boy's soul, had run long stale, dissipating into mush. His unwavering love for his butler tainting the taste, becoming a sweet and ominous one, and not even a drop of innocence left, or unwavering purity towards his goal.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said bowing before turning to leave, but he scoffed to himself, _As if. I'm done with this brat._

Reluctantly, Alois returned to the garden with his guests, seating himself at the other end of the table, staring mindlessly at the dark cumulonimbus clouds starting to congregate. Suddenly Sebastian cleared his throat to get the blonde's attention, "Lord Trancy we should get going now, Claude has already packed all of your bags and clothing needed. It will rain soon, it would be of the best interest of you and the master to avoid sickness."

Alois sighed melodramatically as he stood up and trudged behind Ciel. Both him and the slate haired boy climbing into the back of a black Cadillac.

For the most part, the ride was silent, only occasional cracks of thunder. Eventually they finally reached the Phantomhive manor, by that point the sky had been completely swallowed up by the ominous clouds, flashes of lightning rapidly dancing across they clouds as if they were a bridge. The cracks of thunder grew louder and deeper, becoming more of a thunderous roar. Every time it thundered Alois couldn't help but flinch and shudder a little. Being near Claude made him feel safe, a sense of closure and protection. However no matter how much Alois wanted curl up and shudder in fear, he couldn't. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't expose his weaknesses to anyone, especially not Ciel.

Sebastian got out the car and held the door open for the two young earls, afterwards going to the trunk and carrying all of the blonde's suitcases inside, every single one of them having a silky purple ribbon tied around the handle.

"Young master, could you show Lord Trancy to the guest bedroom? I will begin to prepare dinner."

Ciel nodded, and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "How's that wound been holding up Trancy?" Ciel said chuckling, as he made his way up the stairs to the guest bedroom with the blonde in tow.

Alois couldn't help but grin and break into a giggle. "It still burns like hell but every time I look at it, I think of us. Me pinned on top of you like..." the blonde trailed off, but Ciel couldn't help but finish the sentence mentally, causing him to blush a little. "But you surprised me Ciel Phantomhive, the way you turned the tables on me. I wasn't expecting the duel to turn in your favor. Hell honestly I even expected to die right there on the spot, and the way Claude looked at you-" Alois cut himself off, feeling a wave of jealously start to wash over him. _Why had Claude looked at Ciel that way? Why had he ignored me while I layed crying and writhing in agony? Ciel had gotten the fiery eyed butler's attention in a fraction of a second, and he didn't even have the power of Olé!_ , the blonde thought furiously. Alois clenched his fists, his nails digging deep into his palms. More than anything, Alois wanted to wrap his calloused and bruised hands around Ciel's slender neck, eliminating his competition, yet despite the almost overcoming urge, he didn't, he suppressed it.

Suddenly Ciel came to a stop in front of a large oak door. Lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the slate haired boy in front of him, Alois ran straight into the bluenette sending both of them tumbling onto the floor.

"Ow..." Ciel muttered through clenched teeth rubbing his knee, now covered with red scuff marks from carpet burn. "What the hell Trancy?!"

"I tripped." Alois said flatly, picking himself back up.

Ciel scowled and glared daggers at the icy eyed boy, also pulling himself up, brushing his clothes off as he stood. "Well this is where you'll be staying. If you need anything just call for Sebastian." The slate haired boy said slowly, his eyes still narrowed. He then continued down the hallway off to his own room.

Alois entered the room closing the door behind him, slowly sliding down it afterwards, pulling his legs in close to him, burying his head into his knees. Though the room were extremely dark, he could make out the outline of a bed and a small nightstand perched next to it. The only lighting were the occasional flashes of lightning from outside and the small sliver of light seeping under the door from the hallway. He wanted to sit there and cry, just let all of his emotions out. Claude had convinced him to play shooting games to release anger and stress instead of taking it out on other people and to listen to sad songs if he felt down. However, he was positive the manor didn't contain a gaming console what-so-ever and the only television in the house was in the dining room. The Phantomhive manor was very traditional, and was lacking in many modern electronics, extremely boring to Alois' dismay. Although, he refrained from letting his emotions overtake him, since his eyes would become puffy and red, and the last thing he wanted was for Ciel to take notice and point it out mockingly.

Alois then brought himself to his feet and rummaged through the clothing in his dresser, pulling out his normal attire, dressing himself. He then opened the bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway. The lights seemed to flicker every few seconds, but Alois hoped desperately that the lightbulbs were just faulty, as he were deathly afraid of the dark. However, the constant pounding of heavy raindrops against the roof tiling, the howling wind, and the roaring thunder and the jagged sparks of light suggested otherwise, putting Alois at even more unease.

As he continued through the hallway to the staircase, suddenly the power went out. From down below a loud crash could be heard followed by Mey-rin's panicked shouts, along with Sebastian cursing under his breath. Alois' heart sunk into his stomach the minute the last ray of light had disappeared. He immediately sunk to the floor curling up, a loud yelp escaping his lips. Suddenly Alois felt like he couldn't breath, making his pulse quicken and his breathing rate to rapidly accelerate.

Ciel's bedroom door creaked open, the bluenette stepping out into the hallway. "Sebastian, bring me a candle at once. With the lack of lighting it will be nearly impossible for me to get all of my paperwork done, and I'm already behind schedule." Ciel called, slowly walking to the end of the hall to the staircase until he came upon Trancy's small huddled shuddering figure on the floor. "Trancy, what are you doing? The floor is a place for trash and rats, incompetent things. Then again you are a spider, maybe that is where you belong, where arachnids will get squashed beneath other's feet." Ciel teased. His ears pricked up when he heard a quiet muffled sob escape from the blonde. When a flash of lightning lit up the room, the bluenette noticed the shimmer of tears that stained the fair-skinned boy's face. Ciel wasn't sure why but suddenly a pang of concern filled him. _Why am I concerned about this royal pain in the ass?_ Ciel questioned himself. _We're rivals, opponents, nothing more. I don't care about this idiot, it's just hospitality. I'm just being a good host_ , Ciel reassured himself.

The bluenette then hesitantly crouched down next to the blonde. "Trancy?" Suddenly there was another large crack of thunder, causing the blonde to shudder violently. Suddenly Ciel found the blonde clinging to him tightly. "Trancy what the hell?! Get off!" Ciel said annoyed, trying to pry the blonde's fingers off his arms.

"Shut up." Alois muttered, pulling himself closer to the slate haired boy. Every time it thundered Ciel could feel the other boy shudder, shaking in fear. He felt the warm tears drip onto the sleeve of his shirt. He heard the quiet yelps and sobs escape from his rival.

"Trancy...are you scared of thunder?"

Alois nodded slowly looking up at the bluenette. "I know it's silly but I- Ah!" the blonde jumped as he was interrupted by another clash of thunder, his fingers wrapping tighter against the slate haired boy's arm.

Ciel almost pitied Alois, being scared of a such a trivial thing. Although he almost found it adorable, the way the blonde would grip his arm or how he'd start tearing up. A bright amber glow then faintly began to illuminate the halls. Ciel looked up to find Sebastian towering over him and the blonde, with a candle in hand.

"Well young master I see you and Sir Trancy are getting along well. I figured you'd be at each other's throats, but I suppose this is a nice alternative." Sebastian said with a devious smirk and a faint dusting of blush on his face.

"Sebastian it's not like that!" Ciel quickly stated, the blood rushing to his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled lightheartedly, watching his master stumble flustered and embarrassed trying to pry the fair haired boy off of him. Realizing the blonde wasn't going to move anytime soon, Ciel let out a sigh of defeat. "Sebastian," Ciel said firmly looking up at the scarlet eyed demon.

"Yes young master?"

"Will dinner be prepared anytime soon?"

"No. The meat is still raw on the inside, therefore it will take a while for me to cook it thoroughly."

The slate haired boy let out an over-dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes. "Come on Trancy, get your ass over to my office if you're not going to let go of me, and Sebastian, leave the candle please."

Alois sat in a swivel chair to the right of the slate haired boy, rocking his chair back and forth. He watched as the other sat scribbling away furiously with a black ink pen across several documents. That was the opposite of what he done, Alois always had Claude do all the paperwork. He honestly didn't care much for documents or land grants, because everyone was after the same thing; Money. Alois turned his gaze to the bluenette studying his concentrated facial features. He wondered, had they not been tainted by demons would the two of them become friends? Relatively speaking, even though they were rivals, they actually shared a lot in common. They both had traumatic pasts losing their family members, both young earls, and only a year difference between their ages.

"Trancy why are you staring at me." The slate haired boy said coldly, without looking up from his paperwork.

Alois sat up straight in embarrassment, unaware that Ciel had known he had been staring. "I- I was...I was thinking about how much you looked like a spoiled rich brat." The blonde stuttered, quickly regaining his composure.

Ciel scowled and pursed his lips. "Likewise."

Alois then got up from his chair and pushed it in, starting to walk towards the door, carrying one of the many candles that had filled the room. Ciel looked up from his work, to notice the blonde. "Hey where are you going?" The slate haired boy asked watching the blonde's plum coat swish behind him as he walked.

"The bathroom." Alois replied glancing back over his shoulder. "Why? do you enjoy my company?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "Or did you want to come with me stalker?"

"No of course not." Ciel replied sternly. "I just thought that since you're scared of such trivial things that since it's still storming outside you might piss yourself." Ciel stated smirking, mocking the blonde.

The muscles in Alois' back tensed. _The nerve of that little prat_ , Alois thought furiously, gritting his teeth. "If you'd of been subjected to rape and abuse, I'm sure you'd be the same. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you _virgin_?"

Alois then took his leave, slamming the door behind him with a bang for effect. As he continued down the hall to the bathroom, he slipped his hand into his coat pocket, feeling around for the familiar cylindrical container. As expected it was there just like always, Claude never let him leave the house without it. Antidepressants, lithium to be more exact. Alois closed the door to the bathroom behind him, placing the candle on the sink countertop. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror, looking into his icy blue eyes. He thought back to when the old man had beat him because of his filthy eyes that reminded the old man of rainwater. _Did Ciel find his eyes disgusting too?_ He wondered. He sighed and shrugged the matter off, making silly faces in the mirror to help ease his mind.

After he'd relaxed, he decided to pull the prescription bottle out of his pocket, unscrewing the cap. He dumped a handful of capsules into his palm, placing all of them back in the container but one. He then grabbed one of the clear plastic disposable cups hanging on a rack off to the side, placing it under the faucet and filling it with water. Unwillingly, he then downed the water and swallowed the pill, sticking his tongue out and grimacing afterwards. He hated the way they tasted, grainy and disgusting, like all medications.

He then slowly lifted up his shirt and the undershirt, rubbing his fingers against the stitches that kept his stab wound intact, preventing it from popping open. He winced at the feeling of pain that still lingered, even though it had already been a month or so since the wound was initially inflicted. He should've been infuriated with Ciel, having a craving for revenge and a lust for blood. But he didn't. He didn't particularly have any hatred towards Ciel, unless it came to the matter of Claude. Claude was his everything, his whole world revolving around the demon. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Ciel managed to snag the only person he still cared about. Then again being bipolar probably had a lot to do with it. Before exiting, Alois took his hand and brushed the bangs out of his face, running a hand through his hair, sighing deeply before he stepped back into the hallway.

As Alois entered Ciel's study, he tried to close the door behind him as quietly as possible, but Ciel had still heard him come in anyway. "Sure took you a long time." Ciel said stretching his arms outward in front of him like a cat. "I've already finished all of my paperwork. That's how slow you are."

Alois plopped back down in the swivel chair, pulling out his phone, ignoring the bluenette. He thumbed through his contacts until he found Claude, which didn't take long considering he only had five contacts; Claude, Hannah, Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber, All of them his servants. "Damn I really need to make some friends..." Alois muttered under his breath, looking at his pitiful friend's list. He then tapped on Claude's contact information, the message and the call button extremely tempting, almost promoting the blonde to press one. However he contemplated whether to follow through. He wanted to talk to Claude, but Claude didn't want to seem to have anything to do with him. The blonde may have been ignorant and stubborn, but he wasn't as oblivious and stupid as Claude pegged him to be. Alois didn't want to admit it, but he knew damn well why the butler suddenly had 'errands' to run just out of nowhere. They weren't errands what-so-ever. His butler was ashamed of him, and he knew it, the demon was trying to disown him. The blonde had noticed about two weeks ago, it first started with a tight clenched feeling in his chest, slowly growing into sharp pangs of abdominal pain. Then he noticed that his contract had slowly started to fade little by little everyday. Claude had slowly been chipping away at their contract day by day.

Alois thought back to the cerulean butterfly from earlier, thinking about how it had struggled and ensnared itself in a web. He was doing the same thing, twisting and turning, only getting himself trapped and pulled deeper into the spider's trap. "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel." Alois muttered to himself in disdain as he shut his phone off, sliding it back into his pocket.

The blonde then turned towards Ciel with a serious look on his face. Ciel sat there staring at blonde for a few seconds not sure what he was supposed to expect. "Ciel," Alois started slowly, "Do you know what it feels like to be back-stabbed and betrayed?"

The slate haired boy stared at his rival in confusion, How was that relevant at all? "No...not really." Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ya know just life. Don't worry about it." Alois said in a singsong way, but thought to himself, _Of course he hasn't, he grew up loved and Sebastian actually cares about him, unlike Claude_. Alois then got up and once again grabbed a candle, heading off to his bedroom, not bothering to say anything else to Ciel.

The thunder had seemed to subside to some extent, making Alois feel a little more at ease as he continued. Alois winced as he felt pressure being applied to his wrist, that was already coated in tender purple splotches of bruises. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the slate haired boy's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. "Phantomhive what're you-" the blonde started but was quickly cut off.

"Trancy is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself. We may still be acquaintances, but I know you well enough that I know something's wrong." Ciel said watching the blonde's playful expression quickly drop.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Alois said jerking his hand away from Ciel, rubbing the tender bruise on his wrist gingerly. "I'm just stressed and caught up in my own thoughts. Since when were you concerned about my wellbeing anyway?"

Ciel could hardly hide the blush that now covered his cheeks. "It's just courtesy, I'm merely being a good host. Unlike you and your parties, I actually care about my guests, and I'm not gonna try devise an elaborate event to _kill_ them."

Alois laughed at the bluenette's remark. "Heh, the stab wound on my chest seems to suggest otherwise."

"But I wasn't the host now was I? I was the _guest_." Alois hated the way guest rang off of Ciel's lips, the word dripped in venom.

Alois gritted his teeth clenching his fist, feeling his lower lip start to quiver. "It's not fair! Why are you so damn perfect?! Why is your life so fucking perfect?! It's...it's not fair." Alois said, hearing his words fumble out of his mouth in rage but diminishing into a whimper. "All I want is for someone to actually care about my existence, and like me for who I am, not for lust, not as some delicacy, not for my wealth, but as a person. But you already have that, you have Sebastian, so I don't expect you to understand."

Ciel was stunned by the blonde's words, they honestly stung him a little deep down. Ciel knew sometime something had changed, the emotionally unstable blonde in front of him, wasn't the same devious giggly blonde he'd met at the party. "But- But Trancy, you have Claude and Hannah don't you?"

Alois scoffed, "Neither of them care about me. Hannah's only there because of the overbearing guilt she has over my late brother. Claude's only interested in my soul, hell not even that anymore! He wants yours that's why he abandon-" Alois stopped himself mid-sentence realizing he was admitting more to Ciel than he had ever intended. He shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fists, his fingernails digging firmly into his palms, starting to draw blood. He could feel his anger and sadness starting to peak, each starting to trample overtop of one another trying to claw their way to the top. He'd already taken his daily lithium dosage, but the capsule he'd taken earlier didn't feel like it had done anything to stabilize his mood and repress his bipolar mania. He knew that if he didn't do something quick to take out his frustration on, he would end up strangling Ciel or something worse.

Out of rage and frustration, Alois shoved his hand in his coat pocket and wrapped his fingers around the cylindrical container. He then aggressively ripped it out of his pocket, rearing his arm back and throwing it as far as he could down the hallway with as much force as he could. Out of nowhere, Sebastian appeared, catching the container one handed.

"Lord Trancy, you weren't attempting to bring harm to my master were you?" Sebastian said creeping up behind Alois, his Crimson eyes glowing like a feral rabid wolf's, with cutlery in one hand, the container in the other.

Alois sighed over dramatically and snatched the prescription bottle from the butler's hand, shoving it back into his pocket. He then stormed out of the hallway into his bedroom, into the darkness, locking the door behind him. He hated the darkness, but at that moment he didn't care. Alois slid under the covers of the bed, curling up and pulling the sheets over his head. His heart was pounding and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears. He wanted it to end. The frustration, the hatred, the sorrow, the loneliness, everything. He was tired of always trying to be positive and giddy about everything.

His stomach growled and rumbled from hunger, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to have any further interaction with Ciel Phantomhive for the remainder of the evening, regardless of the circumstances. He'd already dug himself in a deep hole, he had no intention to make it steeper.

Alois pulled the sheets down to his shoulders and rolled onto his side gazing out the window. The thunderstorm was still going strong, with rapid cracks and crashes of thunder and lightning with the howling wind sending the tree branch in front of his window rapidly bobbing back and forth, occasionally scraping against the window. Alois chuckled to himself, a devious smirk plastered across his face. "Life you may be a bitch and you may not want to play a fair hand of cards, but get ready I'm a joker, and I have a few wild cards up my sleeve. Prepare to lose at your own game." He said starting to burst into maniacal laughter, the contemptuous grin on his face only growing wider in anticipation of his next move.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you think? Please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **\- The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	2. Wild Card

**_Chapter 2: Wild Card_**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this hopefully WILL be a multi-chapter fanfic, so unless something comes up, I do intend to carry out this story for a pretty good while. This is a longer chapter than the previous one, and I did update this fairly quickly, however do not expect frequent updates every few days because it usually takes me a while to write chapters and I was already half-way through writing this one when I finally convinced myself to post the first one. Now about the story, what's below in italics is NOT Alois' actual backstory (It'll make more sense when you read it) , I'm keeping the backstory relatively the same as what was in the anime, what's below is more a less just a nightmare that's meshing all of his bad memories together. Lastly, in this chapter Ciel and Alois attend school, I'm going to make them a couple years older than they were in season 2, so they're freshman in high school (Just FYI). Anyways, Enjoy!**

 ** _Trigger Warnings_ \- Rape (Talking about Alois' past, no smut, nothing intimate or in-depth), Violence and a little gore**

 **\- The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

 _"Get on your knees you worthless bags of filth and bow to me!" Screamed a fat man man with squinted eyes, black spots of skin cancer dabbing his face. He threw his champagne glass onto the floor sending wine and shards of glass all over the carpet. "All of you are worthless! Where are my platinum dolls?!" He screamed agitatedly, turning towards one of his butlers, the burning cigar nearly falling out of his mouth._

 _"Um...my lord several of them..." The butler paused uneasily, swallowing hard. "Several of them have collapsed from infection."_

 _"Another one of my dolls has broken?!" The head of the Trancy household yelled furiously, his pupils dilating and his nostrils flaring._

 _The butler bowed his head, his gaze falling downcast. "Unfortunately my lord. However I've prepared Luka Macken for you today."_

 _"Luka?! That filthy brat?! Is this some kind of joke? Is he all you have to offer me!"_

 _Suddenly the crimson doors creaked open, a small boy with red-orange sunset hair cowering behind them. His dark storm gray eyes flickering with fear and anxiety._

 _"This midget is all you have to offer me?! What could have possibly possessed you to think this little brat could fulfill my needs?!" The head of the Trancy household yelled throwing his hands up, only making Luka tremble even more in fear. He was scared, and he wanted his brother to protect him. "To hell with it! Come here boy!" The man beckoned._

 _Luka slowly stepped forward towards the large man sitting in a bathtub, anxiety and adrenaline starting to kick into his bloodstream._

 _"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!" A blonde screamed coming from behind the crimson doors, jumping in front of the small boy wrapping him in an embrace, a forcefield of protection, with the blonde's back turned to the man._

 _"Oh it's you, rainwater boy." The man said flatly with dismay. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! MAY I REMIND YOU WHO THE HEAD OF THIS MANOR IS?!"_

 _"Please," the blonde said pleading, "Take me, don't- don't involve Luka."_

 _"My, my, what a special case you are, how about I just use you both?" The man replied chuckling. Exposing merely all of his disgusting, cancer stricken, flabby skin, the man got up and got out of the bathtub, making hand signals to his butlers. They all bowed and nodded, the next thing the blonde knew the butlers had locked his arms and he was being carried to another room; The master bedroom. The blonde had then been chained and shackled to the wall. He jerked and twisted and turned, trying to slip his slender hands through the handcuffs or break free, but the only thing he gained from his efforts were bruised wrists._

 _The head of the Trancy household then appeared, jerking the small sunset haired boy behind him. "Josh, bring me the iron." The man commanded. A few seconds later a brunette butler appeared with a branding iron, the metal still glowing a fiery amber. At the end of the branding iron, a capital fancy cursive T lined the end, ready to be imprinted into something. The man let out maniacal laughter with a devilish smile on his face. "Now let's get you to cry and scream a little bit, it's always more fun when my dolls are in a little pain." He said starting to close in on Luka._

 _The blonde kicked and yelled trying to break free so he could protect his younger brother, the only family he had left, but he couldn't do anything but helplessly watch. "Jim- Jim I'm scared, what's he gonna do to me?" Luka asked sniffling looking at his older brother hanging helplessly by his wrists. The man then kicked the sunset haired boy, causing Luka to fall to the floor, curling up and clutching his chest. The man's grin grew wider, with ample force and pressure, he slammed the branding iron onto the small boy's back, just below his hip bone. To further the boy's pain the old man rubbed the iron's handle in a twisting motion, causing the brand to be burned deeper into Luka's skin._

 _The blonde couldn't stand the sound of his brother's ghastly cries and screams. Hearing his piercing screams almost made the blonde feel like he had been stabbed in the chest with an ice pick, he had failed himself and his parents. Their last dying breaths had whispered haggardly, 'Take good care of your brother. Protect him and raise him to be the man you know we would be proud of. We love you both, Luka and Jim.'_

 _Once again the blonde pulled and jerked, but succeeded to no avail. "STOP IT! HE'S A CHILD! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG?!" The blonde screamed watching his brother be mistreated and abused in horror._

 _"Josh," The old man said, lowering the hand that held the branding iron. "Unlock the shackles and bring me the blonde. Hang the other one up." The butler did as he commanded, and the blonde was now in handcuffs on his knees in front of the behemoth man. "I see you just couldn't wait your turn." The man said mockingly, clicking his tongue. The man then grabbed his wooden cane and began to beat the blonde repeatedly, with a little more force each time. Jim didn't care about the pain, or the bruises that would be left from the beating, he only cared about one thing; Luka. It was his duty as the eldest to protect his brother, Luka was all be had left, the thought of being left alone in this horrible disgusting world scared him to death. The man then carried the blonde over to the bed, his face flushed, he was practically drooling. The man then took a seductive hand, slowly tracing up the boy's thin slender leg, climbing higher until he reached his thighs. He snatched the ivy green bundle of cloth off of the boy, exposing him. The blonde curled up in embarrassment, pulling his arms and knees in close to him. The man then let out a chuckle and a giggle of amusement as he positioned his heavy body against the boy's, leaning overtop of him._

 _The blonde let out small sobs, as tears stared to trail down his cheeks. "Lu- Luka don't watch! I don't want you to see me like this!" Jim sobbed looking up teary-eyed at his younger brother. The man then proceeded to sexually assault the blonde, touching him in places where the common hand didn't belong, slowly progressing to raping the blonde, draining every last drop of his innocence and purity._

 _Little did they notice, a candle had set fire to the nearby curtains, the flames quickly spreading, burning the wallpaper and the whole foundation of the room itself, everything engulfed in flames in a matter of minutes. In fear, the head of the Trancy household fled, trampling overtop of his butlers to escape, leaving only the two brothers alone in the blazing room that was sure to cave in any second. The blonde coughed and wheezed, the thick cloud of smoke making his breathing difficult. However he knew that it was only worse for his brother. He struggled and pulled trying to pry the shackles open to free Luka, but with his own hands still bound in chains, he couldn't do it. Finding it just a little too late, he found the keys to his handcuffs and the shackles sprawled across the floor. The blonde quickly fumbled to open his and to unlock his brother's._

 _The blonde held the young boy in his arms, shaking him. "Come on Luka wake up. We have to go!" The blonde gritted his teeth, his bottom lip quivering. "Ple- Please Luka wake up!" The boy cried in plea, tears streaming down his face as he shook the sunset haired boy. The blonde slowly put his ear to the boy's chest. His pupils dilated, his mouth hung open in fear. "No... No!" He sobbed, "Luka- Luka no- No you can't! You can't leave me alone! Please don't!"_

* * *

Alois' shrill screams pierced the air as he sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. Tears stained his face, his breathing was heavy and rapid. Alois slowly lifted his hand up to his mouth, his hand trembling as he done so. Nightmares. They'd all started after the death of Luka, becoming more and more frequent. "Luka I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The blonde whispered in a whimper.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a normal dream. Sleeping pills were the only reason he were able to sleep, sleeping was another one of the fears that was bulleted on his list. Anytime he closed his eyes the horrid nightmares danced around his head, always consisting of the demons of his past, never letting him forget about the emotional pain that still lingered, the mistakes, the regret. He was forever to be plagued with insomnia.

Once Alois had calmed himself down a little, he let out a large shaky breath, throwing his sheets off of him, sliding off the bed. He sighed and stood staring at himself in the full body mirror next to his dresser. Dark heavy semicircles hung under his eyes as usual, only bringing out the iciness of his light blue eyes even more. Alois then forced himself to look away from the mirror, away from his mesmerizing hypnotic blue eyes.

He felt horrible, his head felt like it was going to spilt open, so he didn't bother throwing on his usual apparel. In it's stead he wore a loose plum hoodie that had the logo of a silver arachnid with a circle around it, the symbol of the Trancy household. However there were two things he would never do without; his long black knee high Prada boots and his trademark ebony booty shorts. He then lazily ran a comb through his hair, but the ends still stuck up in every which way, but he didn't care, he was sure Sebastian would probably do something about it, being the perfectionist he was.

Alois yawned as he stepped out into the hallway, closing his bedroom door behind him. The halls were still somewhat dark and it was still relatively quiet, in fact the sun hadn't even risen yet. However, Alois could smell the sweet aroma of waffles with a slight whiff of eggs coming from downstairs in the kitchen, it made his mouth water. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, he was famished.

He slowly headed down the hallway and started down the stairs. Not paying attention, he tripped over his feet and tumbled down the stairs, landing on his face with a thud. "Oww..." Alois muttered, rubbing his arms as he slowly picked himself up.

Sebastian then peered his head around the corner, staring at the dazed blonde. Puzzled, Sebastian glanced at his watch. It was another two hours or so before he was supposed to wake up the two young earls. "Lord Trancy, what are you doing up at this hour? Claude informed me that you usually don't awaken until seven or eight A.M."

Alois stood up and brushed his clothes off. "That's not important. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some fresh air, so I'll be out in the garden." Alois said turning to head towards the back part of the mansion.

"But Lord Trancy, the weather is still rather unpredictable, as it is indeed still raining." Sebastian said, stopping the young earl in his tracks.

The blonde paused, putting the butler's words into term. He then turned towards the butler and shrugged. "Oh well, as long as I don't get any mud on my boots I don't care~" He said in a singsong way, spinning around and continuing on his merry way.

Alois shivered as the chilly morning air brushed against his skin. It had been a lot colder than he'd expected. "The cold never bothered me anyway~" He sang in tune to the Frozen song. He cringed at the fact he'd just sang that, _Damn Frozen and it's catchy songs_ , he thought to himself. Alois hated that movie, everybody was way too damn happy, and he wasn't pleased with it's ending either. Personally he thought that Anna should've died and everything should've ended in misery and despair like in real life. Alois sighed and ran a hand through his damp messy platinum blonde hair.

Once again his foot caught on something and he stumbled and fell to the ground right into a large puddle of water, getting mud all over his clothes and his skin, but not a speck on his boots. "What the hell?!" He yelled infuriated as he looked around for what caused his fall. Once his eyes had glazed over it, his mouth hung open in disbelief, his pupils dilated. It was a faded off-white with a rounded dome on the top, but it slowly descended into sharp creases and edges, forming a jawline and a set of teeth. A human skull. But it was somewhat small, like that of a child's. Alois frantically looked around horrified, he quickly scooted himself backwards away from it, his heart rate rapidly increasing.

"Jim you lied! You promised you'd protect me." A voice sneered contemptuously.

Alois spun his head in every direction looking for the body that the familiar voice belonged to. "Who are you?!" Alois demanded, "And how do you know me?!"

The voice gave a mocking laugh. "Do you not recognize your own dear brother? You're even more of a pitiful excuse than I thought. I'm not really sure why I ever looked up to you, why I ever sold my soul to a demon just for the sake of your happiness."

"Luka?" Alois said in astonishment, "Where are you?" He called, spinning in a circle looking around for the sunset haired boy.

"I'm dead Jim. It's all your fault. It's your fault Mom and Dad are dead too. You killed them. You killed all of us. You're the one who deserves to die Jim! You deserve to suffer in agony and misery just like me, just like Mom, just like Dad, and every innocent soul in that god damn town!" Luka's voice spat at the blonde in fury and rage. That's when the blonde looked down at his feet, and he noticed that it was the skull speaking, his brother's skull.

Alois backed away from the skull, cupping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Shut up! That's not my name! And you're not Luka! Luka would never say anything like that!" Alois screamed in denial. "It wasn't my fault..." Alois sputtered weakly, "I tried to save you...but it was too late and by then you were-"

"Did you really care? Or was it because our parent's last dying words were for you to protect me? What happened to the glorious brother I used to have? You've dwindled past the point of no return, now you're just a clingy, whiny, selfish, arrogant bitch."

"I tried! Do you think I don't have to live with the guilt?! It hurts. Everyday it gets harder and harder to keep getting up and faking a smile and being giggly and perky like everything's okay. But it's not!" Alois yelled feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "The brutal truth is I'm alone. I'll always be alone. Everyone I've ever trusted, back stabbed me. And I can tell people are disgusted at the sight of me! They may put on a fake facade, smile and wave, but I hear the whispers, I hear the scoffs, I see the eye rolls, I see the disgust in their eyes. Honestly it probably would've been better if I were dead! Better if I'd of died after Mom gave birth to me!"

Suddenly the window flew open, a slate haired boy leaned against the windowsill, watching the blonde, as the chilled raindrops misted and condensed onto his face. The blonde seemed to be arguing with someone, but he saw no one. Maybe he was on the phone? Ciel squinted his eyes, for further inspection, but the blonde had his hands at his sides. "Trancy what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ciel yelled, calling out to the blonde.

Alois' body went stiff when he heard the bluenette's voice. Just exactly how long had Ciel been there? Alois slowly pivoted on one foot and turned so he were facing the mansion. "I...I was reminiscing and talking to...someone."

"Well reminisce somewhere away from my residence, you're louder than flock of black crows. You even woke me up, because your bickering was so loud!" Ciel complained grumpily.

"Oh! Ciel, were you aware that you have part of a severed skeleton?" Alois said morbidly, as he held the small skull he had been speaking to in his hands, holding it above his head so Ciel could see.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Ciel muttered to himself. The bluenette sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes as he facepalmed at the blonde's idiotic misconception. "Trancy... That's a boulder you moron." He called. " _Not_ a skull," Ciel added.

Alois' eyebrows arched down in confusion, he slowly lowered his hands and brought them to his chest. That bluenette didn't know what he was talking about, Alois thought as he started to look back at the object in his hands. He was dumbfounded when he found that Ciel had in fact been right, it was a boulder. It was smooth and rounded, pewter gray, and shiny. At one time the boulder had probably been under a running stream or river, causing erosion, much later, it's sediments forming another sedimentary rock in the future.

"But- But- It was a skull not even more than a few seconds ago! It was even talking back to me!" Alois sputtered aloud in disbelief to himself. He couldn't of been hallucinating the whole time right? There was no way he'd imagined the whole thing. The blonde shook his head and threw the rock down, he refused to believe that he had been delusional and hallucinated the whole thing. He knew he'd seen a skull, and he'd heard his 'brother's' voice, regardless of what Ciel said.

Alois rubbed his arms and shivered, a chill running up his spine, through his entire body. The cold was starting to get to him. He tried to pull his sleeves down closer to his wrists, crumbling the ends of his sleeves in his hands trying to conserve his body heat.

"Oi, Trancy, what're you doing anyways?" The bluenette called to the blonde from his windowsill. "If you stay out there for much longer in the rain you'll catch an illness. Considering I'll have to be within the same parameters as you, that means I'll end up infected too."

Alois sighed in disappointment, at first thinking maybe Ciel had grown a small dewdrop of affection towards him, being concerned about his wellbeing, but no, only concerned about circumstances that will affect him in a negative or positive way. "I'm fine. I'm just going for a jog."

"You're not fine. You're soaked, I'm not an idiot Trancy. Just from standing here my nightwear is already damp, and estimating from the darkened contrast to your hair color you've been out there for over half an hour, may I need mention you're shivering?"

"Shut up! I am not!" Alois argued. "And I said it's fine, so leave me alone."

"Then why are you covered in filth? Oh wait, I think I know, you rolled around in a pen with pigs did you not?" Ciel retorted with a devious smirk trying to poke fun with the blonde.

Alois rolled his eyes, and rubbed his forearm against his face in an attempt to clean some of the mud off, but instead just ended up further smearing the dirt across his face.

Ciel snickered to himself, a pleased smile played across his lips. He then closed his window and slid the red velvet curtains closed, calling for his butler to come and dress him. As his butler undressed and redressed him, he couldn't help but think about the blonde. He loved teasing the blonde, and he loved his reactions. Like how he would always get flustered and start stuttering, how his bottom lip would protrude into a sulky pout. The bluenette sighed gleefully, grinning to himself.

"Young Master, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. Anything that's to cause for this momentous occasion?" Sebastian asked as he carefully stuck the needle of Ciel's School's pin through the breast pocket of his master's uniform. Sebastian then leaned over the bluenette to grab the comb laying on the dresser, afterwards proceeding to comb through his master's slick shiny slate hair.

Ciel cleared his throat, turning his head away from Sebastian to stop him from seeing the blush that covered his cheeks. "It's nothing." Ciel said, almost scoffing, trying to regain his stoic, calm and collected composure.

"Oh?" Sebastian replied methodically with a playful edge in his voice. "Does it have anything to do with Alois Trancy?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised as he spun the comb between his fingers.

The bluenette stifled his gasp of surprise, the Crimson eyed demon had hit the nail right on the head, as expected from Sebastian, his simply one hell of a butler. Ciel pursed his lips, then running his tongue over his dry cracked lips. He bowed his head downwards in defeat, his cheeks passionately burning red. Abruptly, the slate haired boy stood up out of his chair, snatching his eyepatch from his bedside and storming out of the room to avoid further interrogation from the butler. Sebastian smiled in amusement at his master's embarrassment, he'd never seen his master get flustered like that, even when Lady Elizabeth were around.

Ciel gritted his teeth, crumbling the eyepatch in his palm. Why did the older giggly blonde make him blush? He was straight, and there was no 'coming out of the closet' , and further more he even had a girlfriend. He loved Lizzie, but not in an affectionate way, she'd never made him blush the way he had when he thought about the obnoxious blonde. He cared about her more in a protective way, more like a familial bond, rather than as a lover. Ciel sighed deeply and unclenched his fist, smoothing the crumbled eyepatch back out. He stared at it, thinking about how he had first met Trancy. He then shook his head furiously, getting rid of the profuse thoughts of the blonde that filled his head.

He then made his way down the staircase, slowing to a stop when something small and shiny glinted in his eyes. Ciel bent down and took his fingers fishing around in the crevice between the stairs and the wall. He felt his fingers clasp around something cold and metallic, he slowly pulled it out and held it up for inspection. His fingers were wrapped around a gold chain, the end of the chain dwindled into a blue violet cone shape, and curled at the ends like petals, with thin golden rods poking out just outside the end of the cone with rounded sapphire beads at the tips. On the chain, two small silver buttons had carefully been drilled through, attached to the chain by small silver hooks. If Ciel remembered correctly, the flower pendent resembled a bluebell. He shrugged and shoved the coiled chain into his pocket. He knew that it wasn't his or Sebastian's, perhaps it was Mey-rin's?

He then continued into the dining room, where the table was set with two silver platters set across from each other at the end of the table, one on either side. Ciel seated himself at his usual spot and casually lifted the lid off of the tray, clouds of steam arising as he done so. On the plate in front of him were scrambled eggs scooted off to a section of the plate, and two Belgian waffles, the top one having a large puff of whipped cream in the middle with chopped strawberries casually placed on top. He couldn't help but notice the careful delicate swirling pattern that had been carefully drizzled along the edges of the plate with syrup for finesse. He then glanced to his right, where the silver cutlery had been laid out and where a small gravy boat filled with thick sweet delectable syrup. _Not bad Sebastian_ , he thought. He then placed the lid back over the platter, afterwards tying his eyepatch around his head, covering his contract that bound him to the demonic butler.

However, something more riveting than eating plagued his mind. He wanted to know where the blonde had went. He didn't trust that delusional psychopath unsupervised on his property, and he honestly wasn't sure if he trusted him when he was in his sight. Ciel slipped on a jacket and pulled the hood over his head, slipping off his shoes and trading them for dark green rain boots. He let out a heavy breath and opened the door that lead to the garden. Still standing under the edge of the roof, he looked from left to right, but he saw no sign of the blonde, nor did he hear him, this worried the bluenette.

"Trancy?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. No reply. The bluenette felt his heart sink. He then slowly continued down the stone pathway, looking from side to side for Alois. He came to stop when he found footprints that had been sunken down into the mud. It was unmistakable, they were Trancy's, the most distinct feature being the thick heel that sunk deeply into the dirt. Ciel called again, but still no response. He continued and followed the muddy tracks, which lead into dense woods. He kept feeling that tingly sensation that someone were watching him, it was probably Sebastian through the surveillance cameras, but he still didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly the bluenette heard the crackle of leaves and the snap of a twig. His heart started racing, he quickly spun around in a circle. He didn't like the openness of the woods, how he were exposed at every angle, he felt like something lurking in the shadows could pop out of nowhere and swallow up his existence.

Suddenly he felt something warm brush up against his ear, and something wrapping around his shoulders. " _Boo_." Someone whispered eerily into Ciel's ear, their warm breath making the hair on his arms stand on end. Ciel slowly glanced over his shoulder, to find that the obnoxious blonde he had been looking for, now had his arms wrapped around him. Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

Alois detached himself from the bluenette and stepped out beside him. "So what brings you out here? Were you worried about me Ciel?" The blonde teased, once again clinging to the slate haired boy.

Ciel was glad that it was still dark out, otherwise Trancy might have noticed that he were blushing. "I wasn't worried about you." Ciel said coldly to the blonde, however he didn't really mind the extra warmth that came with the blonde when he clung against him.

"I heard you calling my name. Multiple times. Weren't you at least a _little_ bit concerned about me?" Alois continued to pry. The bluenette only scoffed, and turned his head away from the blonde arrogantly. Alois giggled, "Oh, so _you were_ concerned."

"I was not! Just come on let's go." Ciel said starting to get annoyed, wrapping his hand around the blonde's wrist and dragging him along behind him. He grimaced at the feeling of mud that caked onto his palms once he'd touched the blonde's skin.

After walking in silence for a while with only the pounding raindrops and the whistle of the wind, Alois finally spoke up and said something. "Hey Ciel, I'm cold." The blonde then leaned into the bluenette, hoping to siphon any extra body heat Ciel had to offer. Ciel scrunched his eyes shut raising his shoulders in alarm. He was baffled at how wet and damp the blonde's clothing was.

 _No wonder he's cold_ , Ciel thought.

Ciel sighed, he needed Sebastian to come and get them, he knew that if he didn't get Alois out of the rain and out of those wet clothes soon, the blonde would surely catch pneumonia or contract hypothermia. Ciel quickly patted down his pockets, but he didn't have his phone on him, remembering that it had been laid on the nightstand next to his bed, where he had grabbed his eyepatch. "Damn it!" He mumbled under his breath. "Trancy, do you have your phone on you?"

"Mmm..." Alois dug through his pockets, fishing through all the odds and ends. "...No, I'm pretty sure I left it in my coat pocket." The blonde said dejectedly.

"Damn it!" Ciel yelled in frustration. They were lost, he didn't know where they were. He thought he had known where they had come from, but now he was positive he had just drove them deeper into the woods, getting them even farther away from the mansion.

Alois leaned his back against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed. "We're lost, aren't we?" Alois said sighing.

Ciel hated admitting he were wrong, but the blonde was right. "...Yeah."

"Oh well. I don't mind being lost in the woods, as long as it's with you." Alois said thoughtfully to the bluenette. Ciel was intrigued by Alois' comment, causing him to lose his poker face for a few brief seconds. Alois smirked deviously, he thought it was cute when Ciel lost his composure, and let an emotion or two slip out. "Hey Ciel, what would you do if I told you I thought that I might be coming down with hypothermia?" The blonde asked hypothetically, raising his eyebrows, curious of the bluenette's reaction.

"Don't even joke about that!" Ciel yelled at the blonde furiously. "That's a serious condition that you could die from you know!"

Alois grinned and narrowed his eyes, his icy eyes burning daggers into Ciel's. "That's a peculiar thing coming from someone who attempted to murder me." Alois said with a snarky tone. "Besides, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I did get hypothermia." He added, as he started to lift his shirt over his head, revealing his stomach. Alois then flung the remainder of his hoodie off and onto the ground, rendering him shirtless. He then slowly slid down the trunk of the tree, sitting along its base, his back pressed against the rough bark. He then pulled his knees in close to him, burying his head in them. "Then maybe all this pain would stop."

Ciel couldn't help but pity the other earl. He also noticed the careful delicate stitches that lined the blonde's chest, the area where he had ran a blade completely through the other earl. He felt a pang of guilt pinch tightly in his chest. He also took notice of all blackish-blue bruises that lined the other boy's arms and the faded white scars that lined his chest, there was even a fancy capital cursive T branded into the blonde's back, just between his shoulder blades.

The blonde then suddenly got up, and hung overtop of the bluenette, draping his arms around his shoulders. Alois then whispered seductively into Ciel's ear, "You know it'll probably be a while before Sebastian comes and finds us, so pity me and indulge in some fun, entertain me. Don't worry, no one will have to know what happens, what happens here and now in these woods, will stay in these woods." Alois then gently caressed Ciel's cheek.

The blood quickly rushed to Ciel's cheeks, his heart skipping a few beats, _What the hell is Trancy thinking?!_ "Tr- Trancy what-What the hell are talking about?!" Ciel stuttered nervously, as the blonde had caught him off guard. "Are you suggesting that we-"

"Young master, is our guest pestering you?" Sebastian asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, his demonic eyes glowing and sending aggressive glares towards the blonde. "Or did I just misinterpret the situation, and interrupt something between the two of you?"

"Um- Um no Sebastian it isn't what it looks like! There was nothing going on, you weren't interrupting anything, in fact we actually needed your assistance to return back to the mansion." Ciel said quickly throwing his hands up, desperately hoping Sebastian couldn't see the blush that covered his cheeks, something he was sure the butler would tease him for later.

Alois scowled and glared at the butler, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. "And we were just getting to the fun part." Alois mumbled under his breath disappointedly. He then let out an overdramatic sigh as he bent down and picked his hoodie up off the ground.

Upon reaching the manor, Alois felt a sharp contraction in his chest that brought a sharp pain, making him feel like his insides were being ripped out, the sensation reverberating around his ribcage. There was that sensation again, Alois had grown familiar to it, but each time it happened it was always longer and more painful. _Claude why do you want to get rid of me?_ , Alois thought solemnly. He were behind Ciel and Sebastian, so he figured that neither of them would probably take notice if he slowed his pace a bit. The blonde's breathing had become shallow and heavy, and he had slowly started to lag behind the other two. He kept a sprawled hand at his chest, in hopes to soothe the excruciating pain. Then it was gone, then pain had subsided, and everything felt normal once again. "Claude please don't reject me, I need you, you promised." Alois murmured quietly to himself.

Once inside the manor, Ciel was escorted into the dining room, and the blonde was ushered into his bedroom by Sebastian. "Lord Trancy, I'm sure Claude informed you, but today you'll start attending St. Augustine, a prestigious all boys academy. St. Augustine educates the highest of the high, and wealthiest of the wealthy, therefore your attire and current appearance are not suitable for their standards." Sebastian said as he pulled out a navy blue St. Augustine uniform like Ciel had been wearing. The butler then took a damp wash cloth and scraped down all of the caked mud off of the blonde's skin, briefly pausing upon seeing the blonde's stitches. Momentarily though, Sebastian continued, and rubbed down the wound, causing the blonde to wince in pain. Proceeding, he then ran a comb through the blonde's tangled wind-tackled hair, parting his platinum blonde bangs to the right. Sebastian noted that Alois' hair felt different from his master's, the blonde's hair was much softer and silkier and bouncy unlike his master's, reminding him of a kitten's soft silky fur. Oh how Sebastian loved cats. Getting carried away, Sebastian began to stroke the blonde's hair, imagining he were petting a cat, chuckling happily to himself. Sebastian jumped at the opportunity, it wasn't everyday he got to pet cats since his master were allergic to them, and the young earl's hair was similar enough that he were content.

Alois scowled, his eyes narrowing, the more Sebastian stroked his hair, the more agitated he got. His tolerance then snapped, and he got up from his chair, smacking Sebastian's hands away, causing the butler's expression of pure bliss to disappear. "Sebastian why the hell were you stroking my hair?!" Alois yelled exasperated. "I'm not a fucking a cat you know! Go grow your own fucking cat ears."

Sebastian cleared his throat, and regained his formal posture. "My apologies Lord Trancy."

Alois then snatched the comb out of Sebastian's hand. "And you didn't even part my hair correctly, the bangs are supposed to be on the left! How incompetent are you?" Alois spat coldly with dismay, as he rearranged his hair delicately.

Alois then slammed the comb onto the vanity, scoffing at Sebastian. The blonde then strutted arrogantly down to the dining room, joining Earl Phantomhive. Seating himself at the opposite end of the table, Alois lifted the lid off of the silver platter that lie in front of him. He grimaced in disgust at the food that lined the tray. He gingerly grabbed a fork and began poking the scrambled eggs, which eventually led to stabbing them and slashing them into pieces.

"Sebastian what is this?! Claude should've told you!" Alois yelled at the butler as he shoved the plate off the table, causing it to shatter and send glass shards and food all over the floor. "I only eat my eggs sunny-side up." Alois stated coldly, crossing his arms.

* * *

Ciel sat with his elbow propped up on the desk, propping his head up with his hand as he stared blankly out the window. _School's pointless_ , Ciel thought to himself, ignoring his rambunctious classmates. _I have to waste hours of my life 'learning' pointless stuff that I already know, or don't need. I could be using this time to complete paperwork or come up with new toys for the Funtom Corporation_ , Ciel thought gloomily.

Suddenly his ears pricked up when he heard one of the guys sitting next to him mention a new student. "I heard we're getting a new student today, his name's Louis or Alek or something like that. I heard rumors that he's another one of the queen's followers like Phantomhive, and he's like super feminine or something."

 _Alois_ , Ciel corrected them internally. "He's not _that_ feminine..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, settle down class!" Called Mr. Hayes— Ciel's homeroom teacher—waving one hand in the air, with fingers in his mouth whistling an eardrum shattering whistle, instantly silencing the room in a matter of seconds. "Gentleman, today we have a new student joining amongst our ranks and assimilating into our prestigious student body. So welcome him with open arms, Earl Alois Trancy." Mr. Hayes introduced, his hands gesturing towards the door.

Outside the door you could hear two muffled voices arguing, one was incoherent, but the other was very distinct, and annoying, one that Ciel recognized.

"What'd you call me you cunt?!" The distinct voice yelled infuriated, their voice just barely carrying through the door for the whole class to hear.

Mr. Hayes cleared his throat and readjusted his tie, hesitantly reaching for the metal door handle and turning it. Before Mr. Hayes even had the chance to say anything, or get the door even all the way open, an obnoxious blonde strutted in, a confident smirk on his face.

"Alois Trancy," the blonde said bowing. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a small grin, revealing his white pearly teeth. With the heels of his boots clacking loudly against the ivory marble tiles, and without consult of the teacher, Alois made his way through the rows and columns of the desks, seating himself at the empty desk next to Ciel.

"But sir isn't that Kainen's seat?" A boy with dark brown hair and leaf green eyes said standing up pointing at Alois with his eyes narrowed.

 _But sir isn't that Kainen's seat_ , Alois mouthed back mockingly at the boy, suppressing a laugh. The boy's expression fell to a scowl, his broad shoulders tensed and his clenched fist fell to his side, causing his whole hand to tremble. Alois smirked in triumph, getting under people's skin was so easy.

"Ryder Alestoir, take your seat." Commanded Hayes. "Kainen usually doesn't show up for class in the first place, so until Maddox does show up for class, Trancy is fine."

Suddenly a tall muscular crimson haired boy burst through the door panting, his electric blue eyes boiling to the brim with anger. "YOU LITTLE BLONDE CUNT! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STAND UP TO ME, KAINEN MADDOX, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he yelled infuriated, his nostrils flaring and his massive fists clenched so tightly it looked like a blood vessel in his arm would burst.

Alois scoffed. So what? All he did was call the belligerent idiot _rumpleforeskin_ , after the moronic imbecile had blatantly called him a 'fuckboy'. Alois wasn't the type to back down from a direct insult, and he sure as hell wasn't going to just ignore it. Alois stood up, grinning at the behemoth, slowly stepping closer to him, ready to attack his prey and devour the annoying maggot, entrancing the crimson haired boy, ensnaring him in the spider's web. However though, Alois did feel slightly intimidated, considering that Kainen was almost a head taller than than he was and was at least three times broader than the blonde.

"Both of you stop it! You're disrupting my class, and frankly St. Augustine can't afford to be sued because of another student with a black eye." Mr. Hayes interjected, grabbing the collar of Kainen's blazer, holding him back. "Maddox, if my memory serves, you just got out of suspension less than than a week ago, so if you don't settle down and dispose of that foul language, I'll send you back to the principal to return you there, do I make myself clear?" He said sternly, releasing his grip on the boy's collar.

Reluctantly, Kainen replied bowing his head, "Yes sir."

"As for you Trancy, I don't know what's going on between you and Maddox, but you need to resolve this issue of yours after school hours, and not in the middle of my history class."

 **. . . . . . . .**

Alois rolled his eyes, this was his first time attending school, and so far he wasn't impressed by it. Every class was so agonizingly slow and boring. Somehow he'd managed to squeeze through every class, and this was his last one of the day. It took every ounce of his concentration to not fall asleep, which was remarkable considering how much he hated sleeping. So to keep himself occupied, he doodled grotesque angsty drawings that helped him combat the bottled feeling of anger that passionately shook his soul like earthquakes that traversed the whole planet.

Red, oh how Alois loved the color red. He neatly colored over the freshly drawn guts that hung out out of an inked-in Claude, a look of devastation upon the sketched butler's face. Intestines strung out across the paper, coated in red, squashed organs splattering their essence onto the blankness of the page, and best of all Claude's dead mortified expression forever trapped in Alois' sick enchantment, forever enthralled in the blonde's morbid imagination and insanity. The blonde giggled quietly to himself, _Who will help you now Claude? Looks like you're dying_ , he thought to himself a widening morbid grin stretching across his lips. Alois then jabbed the color pencil point into the wound he'd drawn, twisting it, and repeatedly stabbing the paper until the point on his pencil had broke.

 ** _Criiing~_** Alois instantly stood up at the call of the bell, and carelessly shoved his drawing into his backpack, slinging a strap over one of his shoulders, not hesitating to leave.

As he made his way through the hallways to his dorm, there was a strong tug on the handle of his backpack, jerking him backwards. "What the hell do you think you're-" Alois started yelling as he turned around, but came to an abrupt stop when his face was met with electric blue eyes.

"Oi fuckboy. Bathroom. Now." Kainen ordered, narrowing his eyes, his eyebrows arched downwards in a sharp slant. Unwillingly, Alois done as the crimson haired boy had asked. The next thing he knew, he had been cornered by Kainen and the green-eyed boy from earlier, Ryder, with his back pressed up against the wall as the two preceded to close in on him.

"Now, you little shit, how about I beat the shit out of you so you learn your place in this hierarchy _fuckboy_?" Kainen threatened, as he threw a punch at the blonde. Catching Alois off guard, the other boy's fist impacted dead onto the blonde's left eye. His head jerking backwards from the impact, Alois' hand instantly flew to his eye that throbbed with every pounding heartbeat. Kainen then threw a few more punches at the blonde, striking him with more force each time. The crimson haired boy's elbow making direct contact with the blonde's halfway open wound multiple times.

Alois coughed up and spat up blood, his heart slamming against his ribcage, his lungs burning like hell itself had set fire to to his bloody and bruised carcass. Ryder then began to assist Kainen, throwing more punches at the blonde, eventually bringing him to the ground, curling up and writhing in agony. They then proceeded to kick his beaten body after he were down, laughing and taunting the blonde as they done so.

Each ragged breath Alois huffed out burned his insides, his skin throbbed with every movement he made. His left eye had already begun to swell shut, and black spots had already begun to invade the vision in his right eye. Agonizingly, the blonde pulled himself up to a standing position, heavily leaning against the wall, a hand at his reopened wound. He could feel the warm blood gushing out of his body, soaking through his uniform, every surge making him wince and grit his teeth in pain. Hacking up more blood, Alois lunged at the brunette, knocking him to the ground. The brunette pinned underneath him, Alois beat him senseless while Kainen continued to attack him and attempt to push him off of his friend. But Alois held his ground, punching the boy in the face with as much force as he could bear, jabbing his ribcage with his sharp bony elbows. The blonde sprawled his fingers out and scratched the boy's face with his fingernails until it drew blood. He then flopped all of his weight down onto Ryder's chest, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to cry out in pain, hacking up the thick sticky scarlet liquid.

Kainen then shoved the blonde off of his friend desperately, knocking Alois to the ground. Enraged, Kainen charged at Alois, tackling him to the mocha brown tile floor, but in the process, the blonde took his fingernails and slashed across the crimson haired boy's eye, slicing into his retina. Kainen fell backwards in surprise, so with this, Alois took the opportunity and struck. He lunged and pinned the brute down, one hand pressed tightly against the crimson haired boy's windpipe just barely keeping from crushing it, the other one slamming hits onto the brute's body. As a finishing blow, the blonde took his middle and index finger and jabbed them into Kainen's eye socket, twisting them and digging his fingers deeper into the boy's electric blue eye until it bled garnet and seeped out of his eye socket, gouging his eye out like he had Hannah's, like a punch bowl overflowing and seeping _fruit punch_ everywhere. Kainen's shrill cries of agony echoed and ricocheted off the bathroom walls, reverberating throughout the halls and ringing throughout the whole school building. In horror, Kainen pushed the psychotic blonde off of him, stumbling backwards away from him.

Alois broke into a fit of maniacal laughter, standing up and walking closer to the crimson haired boy, his body twitching as he laughed.

"No! Stay away from me you freak!" Kainen yelled, throwing his hands up in defense. But the blonde ignored him, and continued to stagger towards him, his morbid grin growing wider.

Suddenly Ryder sprung back to his feet, and had Alois wrapped in a chokehold. "Kain- Kainen! Are you alright?! What the hell did he do to you?!" Ryder called concerned.

Slowly, Kainen brought himself to his feet, and approached the blonde, a stiffness in his walk. "Listen here fuckboy, I don't know what the hell you are, but you're dead! I will personally make sure that I kill you with my own two hands and that you-"

Alois then quickly rammed Ryder into a wall, making him releasing his throat. Panting, the blonde then reached into his pant's pockets, pulling out two twin pistols, pointing them both at his attackers, his index fingers ready to pull the triggers.

"Whoa! Hold up man! Those are guns!" Ryder exclaimed holding his hands up in defeat.

"And I'm not afraid to pull the trigger." Alois said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

Kainen chuckled, "Like hell you are. You're all show, there's no fucking way you'll pull the damn trigger!"

"You know, I'm tired of your piss poor attitude, mentally, physically, emotionally. Show me some respect. Do you- Do you have any? I swear it's like you don't care about anybody but yourself. I swear you do it to piss me off! Tsk, what a shame. You do don't you?!"

Without hesitation, Alois let his finger slip down on the trigger, lodging a bullet in the crimson haired boy's leg. Kainen cried out in pain, exhaling in rapid ragged breaths. Alois then readjusted his aim to Kainen's head, ready to fire. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground, and the pistols were snatched out of his hands.

"Trancy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ciel yelled wide eyed. "You were about to kill somebody!"

Alois lowered his tension, and relaxed his muscles, once he recognized the voice. He wanted to tell the bluenette why, but he couldn't help but break into another fit of laughter, he'd finally found a good card in his deck, one to play against Life, one that would wreak havoc and chaos and misfortune upon some of Life's favored. "Just you wait Life, I have a few more wild cards up my sleeve!" Alois chuckled maniacally.

* * *

 _"Today at the prestigious St. Augustine all boy's school, a tragic misfortunate event occurred between three students. The three engaged in a violent fight, critically wounding two of them, leaving one chronically injured for the rest of his life. At the scene, his right eye had been found to be gouged out, along with a silver bullet being shot straight through his right leg. However the two victims have been air-lifted to a nearby hospital and are currently being treated there. Police are still in search of the perpetrator as of now. If you have any useful information about the perpetrator or what happened during this tragic event, please call this number." The tv blared._

"Ciel turn it off. I don't want to hear it." Alois said dejectedly, as he stood in the shower and rinsed off all of the blood that soaked onto and coated his skin. He scrubbed over the dried caked blood, wincing upon rubbing over the tender bruises.

"Trancy, be honest with me. Why the bloody hell did you attack Maddox and Alestoir for no reason?!" Ciel questioned furiously as he turned the news off.

Alois sighed. "I _didn't_ attack them for no reason! I was the _victim_ here, and I only acted in self defense."

"Trancy you're awful damn lucky that I didn't turn you in to the authorities." Ciel said sighing dramatically, as he sprawled out on top of his bed.

Suddenly the sound of the running shower stopped, and Alois opened the door, a cloud of steam seeping out into the room. The blonde limped out into the bedroom shirtless, clutching his wound that was still guzzling out blood, the thick liquid seeping through his fingers, wearing nothing more than his shorts. With ragged breaths he panted, "See Ciel, I'm the victim here, see? See I'm- I'm bleeding. Look Ciel! Look at me! I'm die- I'm dyin-" The blonde then collapsed onto the floor from blood loss.

Ciel then suddenly sat up. "Trancy? Trancy?! Trancy!" He quickly jumped to his feet and shook the blonde, but he were unresponsive, his breathing ragged and shallow, his heartbeat becoming more and more faint by the minute. "Shit!" Ciel cursed aloud. He then quickly pulled out his phone and dialed for Sebastian.

"Yes Young Master?" Sebastian answered on the second ring.

"Something's happened to Alois! I think his stab wound reopened and he must've lost a lot blood because he's unconscious and unresponsive now, Sebastian what am I supposed to do?!"

"Ah... I see Young Master." Sebastian said deep in thought. "I'll contact Claude Faustus right away. Meanwhile, try to find something to stop the bleeding. I'm contacting Hannah Annafellows and Claude Faustus right now, they'll be there momentarily to help treat Lord Trancy."

"Bu- But Sebastian wouldn't it just be faster to call an ambulance?!" Ciel stuttered.

The butler paused. "No need to worry my lord, I assure you, waiting for Claude Faustus is the best medical course of action for Lord Trancy, besides Claude is his demonic butler, therefore he is physically bound to come. Unless killed by one's hands who's bound in the contract, a demon dies along with their human counterpart if their death isn't caused by themselves or a naturally scheduled death by the reapers, and vice versa." Sebastian explained, hanging up shortly after.

Ciel let out a shaky breath, looking down at his rival that he were holding in his arms, "Claude where are you?" Ciel asked aloud to himself drearily, with anxiety and suspense eating away at his insides in concern for Alois.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It'll probably be a while before I can get the next chapter up because I really need to start focusing on school since I have a lot of upcoming tests and final exams. Okay, now I have a bonus question for you guys, When Alois says _"You know, I'm tired of your piss poor attitude, mentally, physically, emotionally. Show me some respect. Do you- Do you have any? I swear it's like you don't care about anybody but yourself. I swear you do it to piss me off! Tsk, what a shame. You do don't you?!"_ , I was quoting lyrics from a cover of an anime opening done by Ama Lee (It's not from Black Butler, and the cover video can be found on YouTube), if you can tell me what anime this came from I'll give you... I'll give you a virtual cooki- No. Cookies are over-rated. If you can find out the anime, I'll give you a virtual cheesecake :D. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	3. Defiance

_**Chapter 3: Defiance**_

 **A/N: Woo! I finished my Geometry final, and, may I say, Geometry is way to fucking hard for a 14 year old, but somehow I managed to only miss 3 problems, so overall I got a 96% (I feel so accomplished with myself!). Anyway, I didn't realize that it had already been a little over 3 weeks already since I last updated, whoops... When I wrote this I was borderline between being on writer's block and borderline not (If that makes sense), so if the wording is a bit** _ **bland**_ **, that's the reasoning for it.** **Also, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I've set a challenge for myself; To say/describe Sebastian as** **simply one hell of a butler** **, at least once throughout every chapter from here on out.** **I'm also going to TATINOF and going to see Captain America Civil War (#Teamironman) with my best friend LeopardFang this weekend, so hopefully that'll spark my inspiration back up, and cure my writer's block. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Black. Ebony. Darkness. Solitude. That was what Alois saw. Darkness stretched from as far as he could see in all directions, revolving in a pit of solitude for eternity. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, it was midway between being conscious and unconscious, like his soul had gotten caught at a crossroad, like a defective bird without an internal compass or sense of direction. Was he dead? Was this what the afterlife had in store him? An infinite pit full of nothingness? _How boring_ , Alois thought blandly.

How exactly had he gotten here? And more importantly, where exactly was here? The last thing he remembered was seeing the side of Ciel's head, the bluenette arrogantly turned away from him.

Suddenly a deep malevolent voice echoed and thundered through the dark space. "Alois, welcome. If you remember we spoke briefly earlier this morning. We're close, are we not? I'm that voice in your head, you know the whispers, the voice from the shadows." The voice chimed, introducing itself. "So how's your brother? _Oh wait, he's dead_." The voice said with a strong edge of sarcasm in it's voice. The voice then broke into a chuckle. "Alright now let's talk about your situation boy. In the real world, you're bleeding out, and well...dying. That slate haired boy is a freak, he's holding your half-dead carcass in his arms and he's mumbling weird chants or something. I don't know, but he scares me. Then according to the phone call the freak had, Claude and Hannah are supposedly on their way here to treat you— that is if you don't die first."

Alois had only been half-listening to voice that seemed to intrude his thoughts, but his ears pricked up upon the mention of Claude's name. "Wait, what was that about Claude?"

"He's on his way...?"

A small part of Alois felt giddy with excitement and joy, but another part of him was enraged, making him hate Claude with a passion.

"Now remind me if you will," the voice said in a more sophisticated tone, "What exactly do you see in Claude? He doesn't care about you. He's using and manipulating you to his benefit. He's failed to protect you— multiple times I may add. And he's rejecting your soul...so l mean does he even have an likable assets?"

"Yeah! He um has... He has..." Alois trailed off, unable to come up with anything, his head bowing downwards in defeat, his platinum blonde bangs falling in his eyes.

"Exactly. So you should take that burning ball of hatred and rage, add fuel to the fire, kindle it and help it grow into a blazing inferno. Think of every time Claude looked at Ciel when he should've been looking at you. Think of when he never gave you a second glance. Think of when he betrayed you, when he attempted to bash your head in after you confessed to him, the moment he started to disperse your contract. Remember that moment when he risked your safety for that of Ciel's, or how he failed to eliminate Sebastian Michaelis after you gave him a direct order for blood, but what did he bring you? A blood stained shriveled rose. Claude doesn't care about you. He's a liar, a traitor, a backstabbing sulphur sucker, that asshole doesn't deserve you. Kill him. Kill him dead. Make him bleed scarlet, make his entrails spatter and spill, squash his still-beating heart into an indistinguishable pile of flesh and blood. Make your drawing come to life, fulfill what your heart wants most. Take back the respect that was rightfully yours, taste the bittersweet essence of cold blooded revenge. I can already smell the aromatic hatred boiling, slowly rising to the top, just destined to erupt and burst into flames~"

The voice was getting to Alois, he could feel his blood starting to boil, his adrenaline kicking in, pumping blood furiously through his veins. His teeth were gritted, his fists clenched and trembling from rage. This voice in his head was right after all, Claude hadn't actually done anything for him, like it had said he were nothing but a damn deceitful demon. Alois' mouth stretched into a wicked smirk, his teeth seeming jagged and sharp like a merciless carnivore, glinting ever so faintly in the dim lighting. He then broke into maniacal laughter, his eyes widening and his devilish grin grower wider with each exhale of breath.

The voice chuckled in sync with the blonde. "Yes, that's it my child, fulfill your darkest desires, feed your inner demons! Commit the deed with this dagger, a seraph blade, created to leave permanent damage on a demon, kill the bastard! Kill him dead!" cackled the voice.

* * *

Ciel flinched violently when the blonde's eyes fluttered open. "Alois! Hey, can you hear me? How's your vision? Claude and Hannah are on their way here now-"

"Shut up. I can hear you just fine, there's no damn reason to yell. As far as my sight I can see just fine, you know except that one of my eyes are swollen shut you dumbass." Alois scoffed with a heavy edge of sarcasm and arrogance.

With ragged breaths, Alois pulled his self into a standing position, clutching his wound that shockingly was still guzzling out blood, the blood already soaked through the white bandages that lined his chest, the dark puddles of blood spattered against the bandages like paint flung carelessly across a canvas, or like rose petals clashing against untouched sparkling ivory mounds of snow and ice. Stumbling over to his plum coat, he furiously dug through his pockets, until he had found the item of interest. Just as the voice in his head had indicated, a luminous translucent dagger now rested in his hand, emitting a faint emerald glow, heavenly enchantments inscribed upon the hilt of the blade.

Every huff of breath produced excruciating pain, every contraction of his lungs making him feel like he were suffocating, like he were drowning. The wide array of sickening bruises ranging from a yellow-green to midnight blue that fringed his ribcage, strongly suggested broken or fractured ribs. He began to hack up blood, that dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, dripping onto his chin. But he didn't care. Call it a one-track mind, but Alois' priorities were set solely on one thing; Revenge. He wanted a taste of the bittersweet savory feeling. He was never on the diner's side of the platter, on the contrary he was always the one being served, never on the receiving end.

"Alois where- Where did you get that?! That's a seraph blade, don't tell me your intending to-" Ciel started wide-eyed, before he were quickly cut off.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Alois said with a childish grin, blood still dripping from his mouth as he held up the blade. Ciel cautiously backed away from the psychotic teenager, he wondered to himself how he hadn't noticed all the _issues_ the blonde had. He was psychotic, delusional, violent, probably had a mental disorder like schizophrenia, and that was just the surface, that was only what Ciel knew about Alois, but he were sure there were other problems with the blonde that he hadn't even begun to comprehend, and truthfully, didn't want to comprehend.

Suddenly, almost spontaneously, Claude appeared out of thin air with Hannah at his side. The she-demon had a look of pain contorted on her face, that's when Ciel took notice of the crutch she weld, her body heavily leaning all of her weight onto the crutch to support herself. Hannah bore an eyepatch just as Ciel. _I wonder if she has something to hide as well_ , Ciel couldn't help but think.

Hannah let out a gasp, and rushed to the blonde's side, stumbling, almost tripping attempting to get to him. "My lord, what happened?!" She exclaimed with a genuine amount of concern, resting one hand gently on his bicep.

" _Tch_." Alois scoffed, mouthing under his breath. "Fuck off you stupid tart." Alois spat coldly, smacking her hand away and violently shoving Hannah backwards onto her back onto the floor, causing her face to further scrunch up in pain, wincing, she then gingerly forced herself onto her knees, bowing her head.

Ciel felt a clench in his chest. The way Alois had treated his servants was wrong, and he felt infuriated by it, even he didn't turn a hand against his own three incompetent servants, no matter how terribly they failed. "Alois! Apologize to her!" The bluenette yelled furiously, pointing at the young women with ivory hair, who sat trembling.

Alois turned and glared over his shoulder at Ciel, his cold icy bluebell eyes sending daggers and shards of ice in the bluenette's direction. The blonde then snapped his gaze back to the butler with dark messy hair, his malevolent expression deepening, waves of aggression practically radiating off his body. His voice was relatively steady considering how much his hands were trembling from holding the blade. "Claude... Do- Do you love me?"

The demon readjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat. " _No_."

The one word he said seemed to echo through the stillness of the room, he said it so coldly, so emotionlessly. Alois bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, hot tears of anger and frustration starting to pool in his eyes. "Why? Why Claude?" Alois asked trying to keep his voice from cracking and crumbling down.

The butler said nothing, only seeming to mock Alois with his callous golden eyes. This only made Alois even more enraged, restoring his momentum to kill, his lust for blood. "Why don't you ever have any answers to my questions?! It's always left an incomplete thought or you just respond to me with another riddle or question!"

"Highness, your soul, it's regained it's flavor, and it's delicious and edible once again. Has something happened that has caused this momentous occasion?" Claude asked formally, the tip of his tongue running over his lips hungrily. The blonde's soul was more hellish than it had been previously, like more spices and peppers had been thrown into the mix, Claude liked his master's ominous emotions, whether it be hate, disdain, anger, or frustration, they all provided a delightful felicitous tainting of the soul.

Alois narrowed his eyes and scowled at the butler, spinning the handle of the blade between his fingers. "I'm done, you're done, and you're dead to me Claude Faustus. Prepare to die, emotionally, physically, and mentally. Suffer in the eternal pain of solitude as I have, and die. Die. DIE AND BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!" Alois screamed with fury, blue flames flickering in eyes, as he reared back and plunged the blade straight through the demon's heart. He twisted his wrist, plunging the angelic blade even deeper into Claude's chest, rupturing through several of his other major organs and arteries. The blonde started giggling quietly to himself but slowly transitioned into maniacal laughter, his eyes wide and a pleased grin plastered across his face.

Claude's mouth hung agape in shock, he quickly backed away from Alois, his eyes trained on the dagger that hung out of his insides. Claude grinned, then pulling the dagger out of his wound, wincing. He slowly clapped and applauded his master, he then said confidently, "Very nice highness, I hadn't expected that of you, and may I mention these emotions of hatred and and revulsion are absolutely felicitous." He said beginning to run his tongue over his sharp jagged pearly white teeth. "I'm starting to fall in love with your soul again, the temptation, the aroma, is almost irresistible, as it had been the day you summoned me," Claude continued, swooning, almost salivating.

Alois stood stunned, his mouth hung open and his pupils dilated. He pointed a trembling finger at the demon's stab wound. "Why- Why aren't you dead?! I- I stabbed you through the heart!"

The demon chuckled ever-so-slightly, clicking his tongue. "You thought those pathetic angelic enchantments would kill a demon? You truly are naive highness. It takes a lot more than _that_ to kill a superior demon such as myself."

Alois was tight-lipped, his razor sharp icy eyes narrowed, his eyebrows arched in a violent downwards slant. "Hannah." The blonde commanded. "Give me your crutch." The ivory haired maid done as her master commanded, handing the metal support to the blonde willingly. Alois then quickly jerked it from her hands, rearing it back and attempting to smash it on Claude's head. However, the butler merely caught it, holding it with one gloved hand just slightly above his head. Alois swung again but with much more force, but once again the butler evaded his attack. With several more attempts the blonde swung but succeeded to no avail.

"Why won't you just fucking die already bastard!" Alois screamed out of frustration, slamming the crutch onto the floor, his eyes bulging. He then pulled out his twin pistols and started firing bullets furiously at the demon at point-blank.

Ciel could see that with every sudden movement or every forceful twist, it seemed to stain the bandages even more, seeping through the cloth and creating tiny delicate garnet droplets that trailed down the blonde's pale skin. Then suddenly Hannah had sprung to her feet, quickly wrapping the blonde in a chokehold, and taking her right hand and stabbing a needlepoint into his neck, injecting it's contents into his bloodstream. In a few mere seconds, Alois staggered and collapsed onto the floor.

"What... What did you do to him?" Ciel asked with eyebrows raised, a small drop of concern in his voice.

Hannah let out a gentle sigh, and slowly bent down at the blonde's side, stroking strands of platinum blonde hair out of his face. "It's a tranquilizer, the effects will only last a couple hours. Alois often has fits and tantrums like these, except they're usually not towards Claude." She added dejectedly. "They happen around two to three times a week, so at the mansion it's become customary to carry around tranquilizers to help stabilize his mood and to keep him from physically harming anything or anyone. So my sincerest apologies for any inconveniences my master has caused you Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel gave a hesitant nod, studying the two servants in the room carefully, eyeing them back and forth suspiciously.

The maid then stood, and picked up the emerald translucent luminiferous seraph blade and without warning, she threw the dagger at the golden eyed demon, the blade propelling through the air, slicing through it, once again plunging into the demon's flesh, this time going straight through him. A disgusted scowl lay plastered on her face. "Alois you deserve better than this scum." She muttered quietly to herself.

She then turned her attention to the bluenette, regaining her formal composure. "Lord Phantomhive, Claude is no longer fit to bind master's wounds, and I'm assuming you're in possession of a cell phone, so please call an ambulance so that my master may make a recovery at a hospital." The maid then bowed, and the two servants disappeared just as spontaneously as they had appeared, seeming to vanish into thin air.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Steady rhythms of dings and beeps filled Alois' ears. His head was pounding feeling like it was going to split open, and he were conscious, but no matter how much he willed, his eyes refused to open. His chest felt inflamed, and with every little movement he made, he felt like thousands of tiny needles pierced through his body, further intensifying the pain. He didn't like it at all, he felt vulnerable and exposed, the feeling of nakedness only reinforcing his paranoia.

His heart almost stopped when he heard a haughty high-pitched muffled female voice start complaining. "Darling who's the peasant that did this to you? I demand to know so we can sue the hell out of that little prick's family!"

"Honey, violence and money isn't always the answer, we shouldn't turn towards wealth to solve all of our problems." Another voice implied gently, this one deep and formal, like that of a businessman's.

"Richard! Do you not see our son lying here pathetically in a hospital bed with his right eye gouged out?!" She screamed in fury. "He's gonna have to have a glass eye for the rest of his life, and he's only a teenager!"

This sounded all too vaguely familiar to Alois.

"I know it sounds bad Amy, but you know Kainen, he probably did something to provoke the other boy, keep in mind that Ryder got injured as well."

Alois' eye fluttered open and a small yelp escaped his throat at the mention of the crimson haired boy's name. _Shit. Shit!_ Alois thought, looking around furiously. _This is bad. Oh fuck this is bad! If I don't find a way to get out of here, Rumpleforeskin's gonna murder living hell out of me!_

Desperately, Alois rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his face, leaving the back of his head exposed as the young women from the other side gently peaked the curtains open.

Then suddenly the brusque voice the blonde was familiar with began to speak. "I don't remember the cunt's name, but if I saw his face again I could definitely pick it out. He had icy bluebell eyes, pale moon kissed skin, and fairly long platinum blonde hair, and he's kind of feminine looking." Kainen said deep in thought. "Kind of like that guy." He said pointing at the back of Alois' head.

The blonde was sweating daggers, his heart pounding against his ribcage like a sledgehammer, and the air underneath the blanket had become stuffy and suffocating, making it difficult for him to breathe. However, more than anything, he just wanted to sink down into the mattress and disappear. _Stop pointing at me. Stop pointing at me. Close the curtain. Just close the damn curtain._ Alois begged internally to himself, curling up tighter under the thin sheets, just waiting to be exposed.

The woman scoffed. "Kainen, you said you'd be able to identify him if you saw him again?" The woman paused, which Alois assumed was waiting for the crimson haired boy's response. She then continued, "There aren't many people with platinum blonde, almost white hair. And this boy was placed in the same room as you, same recovery unit as you, therefore it means he's suffering similar injuries such as you. So isn't it possible this boy could be our missing perpetrator?"

The muscles in Alois' body froze, his eyes growing wide. Alois wanted to peer over the edge of the blanket, but he wanted to get rid of the tension that flooded his veins, he felt like he were running off of pure adrenaline, and his heart was pounding like crazy, sure to beat out of his chest any second. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, he wondered if they too, could hear his unbelievably unsteady heartbeat. The blonde flinched as he heard the curtains slide across the metal rod. His pupil circulated searching frantically for something, anything, to brace himself for the expected attack.

The footsteps got louder, closer. "Alois Trancy." The female said almost monotonously. _How does she know my name?!_ Alois thought drastically. "Impending surgery, no food or drink." She said again blankly. "Hmm..."

The next thing the blonde knew he were shivering, trembling. Exposed. He squeezed his eye shut tightly, gritting his teeth, clenching his fists and curling inward instinctively. He'd felt like this once before, but he just couldn't quite place it. After giving it some thought he realized why this felt familiar; The old man.

"Oh Lord, is he supposed to be bleeding like that? Why haven't they taken him to the ER?" The woman said with disgust in her voice.

"Damn it Amy, just leave the poor boy alone and stop meddling in other people's business." Richard said sternly, raising his voice.

"Mom!" Kainen called, alarmed. "That's him! That's the guy! He's the one who assaulted me!"

Pissed, Alois shot straight up, a tight line across his lips, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, the icy blue flames flickering in his eyes. "You don't have any fucking right to say I assaulted you and Ryder for no reason. I was acting in self defense after you threatened me and the two of you pummeled me and repeatedly kicked me, as well as attempting to choke me to death! So you have some fucking nerve. I'm sure I'm not your only victim, so why don't you and Ryder do us all of favor and die, and burn in hell like the sadists you are." Alois spat bitterly, the words tumbling out of his mouth without him even thinking. _Way to make a great first impression on his parents, great job Alois, great job_ , he thought sarcastically, applauding himself internally. His emotions were running on high to the extremes, his mood swings having extreme ups and downs, like sharp inclining and declining peaks on a mountain. His bipolar disorder was kicking back in, the lithium had begun to ware off, and his self-control had seemed to plummet. He needed his pills. He needed the familiar cylindrical container. The one that he had shook so many times just for the rattling sound it made, the one with medical terms he didn't understand, jam-packed onto the printed label that he had read more times than he could count, the one that always rested firmly in the pocket of his favorite plum coat. He needed the bottle for reassurance, for moral support, _he needed it_.

Alois could see the crimson haired boy more clearly now, or at least as clear as he could get with a black eye. There was a white bandage wrapped around tightly diagonally across his right eye, several black and blue bruises across his arms and chest.

The blonde then hastily slid out of the hospital bed, bringing himself to his feet. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over him, the room began to spin making his knees weak, his legs wobbly and unstable, as if they were going to collapse and succumb to the spiraling floor. Alois rested a hand on the wall in an attempt to steady himself, and tried and not gag due to the sudden nausea. "Go ahead," Alois said holding his arms out to his sides away from him. "What're you waiting for Kainen, you said you'd personally kill me with your own two hands, so do it, I'm standing here waiting, I'll stand here and I won't resist. Do it."

"I'm going to go call my lawyer." Amy huffed promptly, storming out of the room and down the hallway with a cellphone at her ear.

Almost simultaneously, Richard sprung up from his chair at the bedside and hurriedly rushed out of the room calling to his son, "I'll be back, I'm going to get a nurse. This boy is delusional and needs immediate medical attention!"

As soon as everyone other than the two teenagers had left the hospital room, Kainen dropped his good-boy act and smirked devilishly at the blonde, slinging his sheets off and approaching the blonde, striding with confidence. He stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles, each one popping loudly one right after another like a domino effect.

The crimson haired boy chuckled, a smug grin plastered across his face. "Oh really fuckboy? _You're offering_?" He scoffed. "Since when did you become so high and mighty? Do you think I'll pity you just because you're bleeding out? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I hate to inform you, but I'm not that type of person." Kainen chuckled to himself again, with a Cheshire grin. "Everyone already believes you have mental issues, so I'm sure no one will think twice about it if I shove you out of a seventh story window."

Suicide. That was what the red-head had been implying it'd represent. Alois cringed at the thought. He'd attempted to commit the act multiple times himself of his free will, however he'd failed unsuccessfully. He always had compelling thoughts of regret that always urged him away from doing the deed, other times he was just too terrified to follow through once he actually thought about it. _It's incredulous really_ , Alois thought morbidly, _how easy the human body breaks down. Pill overdosage, drowning, a slit of the throat, a gun to the head, jumping from high heights, there were just so many... Many of which I've attempted..._ Alois could've went on forever listing all the gory and bloody ways you could break a body, but he stopped himself and sought his way back to reality, back to the jackass that stood in front of him.

Alois wasn't shy of using underhanded tactics, besides a little reprieve wouldn't hurt right? Or at least it wouldn't hurt him.

"Fine, try it, I'm sure hell will be more appealing than this damn wasteland. Although on my gravestone instead of R.I.P., it'll say V.I.P. because there's a place reserved just for me in the fiery pits of hell. And it's called the throne."

Kainen smirked, his eyebrows peaked at the blonde's cockiness. "You know fuckboy, I like your attitude. Feisty, like a honey badger, and it's fucking hot. I see myself in you, well except I'm attractive and remarkably sexy and well you're...you're more...feminine and fragile looking."

Alois wasn't really sure if he were supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult, but either way he were offended that the electric blue eyed teenager had just compared him to himself. "Fragile?" Alois spat, almost screamed at the other boy. "I'm already cracked, broken, and shattered! There isn't anything fragile about me."

Kainen let out a stifled laugh. "Take it easy fuckboy. You know you're actually kind of cute when you're pissed. When you attend an all-boys academy 24/7 it's kind of hard to get a girl and keep her. So you're pretty feminine yourself," he licked his lips seductively, pressing his hand up against the wall, pinning the blonde in the space, the other hand gently tracing down Alois' chest. "I just might could fall for you."

Alois winced from the red-head touching his wound, and he cringed in disgust at his words, his stomach lurching and his gag reflexes kicking in. "OH HELL NO!" Alois yelled, shoving the broader earl away from him, then swinging and pinning Kainen against a wall, a tight hand on his throat. "My heart's already in possession of someone else, and it damn sure isn't you."

Kainen scowled, his expression immediately falling. He shrugged half-heartedly and and pushed the blonde away making him stumble backwards, his weight pressing against the glass of a window. " _Tsk_ , what a shame. A pity really, such a pretty face wasted on such an ugly personality. Oh well." He grinned. "Goodbye Alois Trancy." He said arrogantly with a laugh, as he shoved the blonde with a much force as his arm could bear, sending the blonde through the glass. The glass cracked, then shattered from the ample force, sharp jagged pieces of translucent glass shooting outwards, plummeting with the blonde.

Alois heart stopped, his eyes widening. Microscopic shards of glass dug into Alois' skin, the wind seemed to lash against his face violently, and there was the dreadful sinking feeling gaining momentum in the pit of his stomach. He were falling, most likely falling to his death. He squeezed his eyes shut, and embraced the fact that he were going to die. He'd cheated death multiple times, pulling wildcards to heighten his chances of succeeding and surviving, however he didn't have any tricks up his sleeves, and straight below him there was no shrubbery, no trees, no plants even in the general facility, nothing but solid concrete to break his fall.

"Ciel, Luka, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you." Alois whispered hoarsely as salty tears began to stream down his face.

The last time he'd looked, the ground had only been about thirty foot away, he knew the drop had to be coming soon, logically and intuitively, so he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and gritted his teeth, braving himself for the surely excruciating impact.

Suddenly his chest seemed to throb agonizingly, a sickening crack accompanying it as he was winded, pain seemingly lacing itself onto each and every rib in his chest, his heart still nearly pounding out of his torso. He hacked up blood, and slowly and unwillingly opened his eyes, terrified that he'd see bones sticking out of ribcage or his own severed leg, mutilated almost beyond the point of identification. With heavy slow breaths he took everything in.

 _1\. He wasn't dead._

 _2\. There were no mutilated or severed limbs or bones poking out of his body at grotesque angles._

 _3\. Somebody had caught him, and were now holding him bridal style_

He slowly gazed up at his savior, his hands still shaky and trembling from the shock of the fall, his mind still stuck in panic mode, unable to apprehend what had just happened. "Claude?" He asked hoarsely, before he got a good look at whoever was holding him.

"No. I'm sorry to disappoint. The young master sent me with orders to make sure you were receiving proper treatment and that your wounds had been treated and dressed, however I see that they've failed to do so. However being the simply hell of a butler I am, I rescued you from imminent death and I shall attend to your injuries."

Alois glanced up into crimson, undoubtedly demonic eyes, with a neat array of jet black strands of hair falling over the demon's face. Alois couldn't stop trembling, his bottom lip beginning to quiver, his rapid breaths breaking into incontrollable sobs. Warm tears fell from his eyes, continuing to stream down his face, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't control the waterworks, unable to stop bawling. So he broke down right then and there and sobbed like a child into Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian looked down at the blonde earl, pitying him. The blonde were much more emotional and sensitive than his master, he almost enjoyed being the shoulder to cry on, seeming as how stoic and emotionless Ciel was. However he was a little upset that his tailcoat was getting dirty from the blonde's blood, snot, and tears.

"Sebastian," the blonde sniffled in between sobs, "Take me to Ciel. I just...I just wanna see Ciel."

"Yes Lord Trancy." The butler then continued holding the child-like earl in his arms, carrying him to the parking lot, gently laying him down in the backseat of the shiny black Cadillac.

Sebastian then pulled into the driveway of St. Augustine's turning right, into the dorm parking garage. Sebastian then pulled into a parking space near the elevator, proceeding to once again pick the blonde up and carry him through the brightly lit halls bridal style.

Alois tried to turn his head away from all the people who were glaring at the two of them, all of the guys loitering in the hallways giving them inquisitive stares that seemed to burn straight through Alois. It was hard enough being the new kid who transferred in during the middle of the semester, but it only made matters worse when everyone already practically knew your face just because you were new and when you were being carried in bridal style by an attractive older guy. Not to mention the whole fiasco in social studies had already been spread around the school like wildfire, how he'd stood up to Kainen. It probably also didn't help that he were almost stark naked, in nothing more than his underwear and a thin, cotton hospital gown, with large garnet stains tainting the fabric.

Last time Alois hadn't really taken notice of the dorm room he shared with the bluenette, he'd just willingly trudged alongside Ciel, keeping his head down, but this time he noticed that they had room number _666_. He scoffed, it was almost like fate were indirectly trying to expose them. Sebastian then pulled out a keycard and slid it across the scanner, the door blinking green then momentarily a silent click signified the door had unlocked.

Sebastian then set the blonde down on his feet. Alois gently turned the door handle, but his jaw instantly dropped to the floor once the door had been swung fully wide open. The room had been trashed, the furniture had been ripped and slashed, bits of broken glass littered the floor, and all of Alois' clothing and his uniforms had been torn and cut to pieces, now nothing more than scraps of fabric. However everything on Ciel's side of the room had been left untouched, exactly how it had before.

"My- My coat!" Alois exclaimed, stumbling and falling to his knees, holding up the velvety scraps of plum fabric up in his trembling fingers. And my- My pills! Where- Where are my pills?!" He yelled frantically digging through the pile of fabric and glass shards. Finally he found the familiar container, it felt comforting, reassuring in the palm of his hand. He gently shook the bottle expectantly, hoping to hear the familiar rattling of the pills. Nothing. Astounded, he couldn't believe his ears, so he shook the container again, furiously this time. Still nothing. "Oh god the necklace! Where is the necklace?!" He screamed starting to hyperventilate, his eyes growing wider, as he flung bits of fabric and glass in a desperate attempt to find the golden chained bluebell necklace. Unable to find it he slammed the pill bottle onto the ground. He gritted his teeth and let out a shaky breath. "Damn it! DAMN IT!" He could feel his blood beginning to boil and he were beyond pissed, but at the same time he felt like he were on the verge of crying and breaking down again.

The blonde huffed out a shaky aggravated breath, resisting the urge to let the warm persisting tears fall from his eyes. Alois stomped to the bathroom viciously ripping out the drawer along the counter, slamming the first aid kit down onto the slick cool marble. Hastily, he dug through it, fishing out a curved needle, surgical thread, peroxide, and a roll of gauze. He then unbuttoned the thin hospital gown, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. Unable to pull the soaked bandages off of his chest due to dried blood, Alois snatched scissors out out of the already open drawer and snipped the bandages, that joined the gown on the floor. With a trembling hand, he unwillingly leaned back and dumped peroxide onto his open wound making him feel like he were literally being burned alive. "AAUGH!" With heavy breaths he continued, threading the needle, then proceeding to suture the open incision, wincing and retching and gagging as he done so. Alois then took the scissors and snipped the thread, closing his eyes trying to loosen up. He then wrapped the bandage around his chest, tying it tightly.

Alois then slammed the roll of gauze down onto the counter, slamming the drawer shut with his other hand. There were still tiny shards of glass in his skin, but he didn't care, he were seething with anger. _I'm tired of this shit, he thought to himself enraged. If this damn tedious game persists, I'm gonna have to stab a bitch, and it's not going to be pretty._

There was then a gentle knock on the open door, Sebastian peering his head in. "Here. Eat a Snickers." The butler said holding out the chocolate bar out to the blonde. "You get a little hostile when you're hungry. You're not you when you're hungry."

Alois scowled, his lips pulled into a tight thin line. Smacking the candy bar from the demon's hand Alois yelled, "This isn't a fucking Snickers commercial! I don't want the damn candy bar!" Suddenly his expression dropped, the scowl replaced by a wide Cheshire grin. "I got it," he said thoughtfully, bending down getting the candy bar off of the floor. He held it in his hands, turning the slick brown plastic over in his hands. He then began to laugh maniacally. "Haha... I can poison all of those damn bastards. Food poisoning! It's brilliant! _Olé_ ~" he cheered, then beginning to spin around in circles on one foot, with his hands above his head, spinning like a ballerina.

"You're not you when you're hungry." Sebastian repeated with a content smile on his face. "Better?"

Alois stopped mid-spin, and crossed his arms. "Not better. If I had my lithium and my bluebell necklace and if my plum frock coat weren't in shambles, then better. But it's not, because a fucking candy bar can't fix anything!"

Sebastian then pulled out another chocolaty, caramely, nutty, delicious wrapped Snickers bar out of the breast pocket of his tailcoat. "You're hostile when you're hungry."

Alois squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his jaw pulled up tightly, a tight vein visible on his forehead. He had to resist the almost irrepressible urge to smack the butler, or at the very least crush the chocolate under his feet. Although it was chocolate, and you can't hate chocolate, so Alois refrained from doing so. "I already told you," the blonde said annoyed, talking slowly as if explaining something complicated to a child, "I don't want the damn candy bar. Just...I don't know, put it back in your pocket or eat it or _something_. Just get the fucking thing out of my face."

"Hmm, I understand." Sebastian said nodding. "I'll just leave this here in case you change your mind." He added as he set the king sized Snickers bar down onto the bathroom counter, patting it gently before he took his leave.

Alois scoffed and glared at the brown shiny plastic with the red, white, and blue Snickers logo. His stomach then growled loudly, contrasting what he'd just blatantly defended and argued about with Sebastian. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the chocolate bar longingly, he bit down on his bottom lip, contemplating whether to devour the chocolaty goodness. If he ate it, it would destroy his moral pride but his stomach would be pleased. If he didn't eat it he'd be content with himself and would have proven successful over his argument with Sebastian, however he'd be left famished with his stomach rumbling and uncomfortable hunger pangs. With the pros outweighing the cons on eating the candy bar, regrettably, he ripped open the packaging and bit down into the candy bar.

After taking another large bite of chocolate, Alois set the rest of the candy bar back onto the counter. He winced at the sudden headache, his temples throbbing. "Sebastian. Where's Ciel?"

"Asleep. He was dizzy and light-headed after donating blood for a transfusion."

 _Transfusion?,_ Alois thought. _A blood transfusion? Why had Ciel donated for a transfusion. Unless..._

"The hospital was scarce of O- blood, therefore the Young Master donated." The butler continued. "Had he not, you would've died from blood loss. Luckily by chance, with only a 6.6% chance that the two of you would have the same blood type, you both had O-. So with that, master's blood was transfused into your bloodstream."

Alois felt his heart skip a beat, his face reddening, a small gasp of surprise escaping his lips. _Ciel donated blood for me. For me alone, not for anyone else. Me._ He felt ecstatic, he felt accepted, he felt like someone actually cared about him, even if it were only a one time thing, he were happy. It had been so long since he'd truly felt happy, he'd almost forgotten what the sensation had felt like. _I'm falling into my shadow~ Holding in my every breath._

He found it extremely difficult to trust people, he'd been backstabbed and wronged more times than he could count on two hands, but he trusted the bluenette, the bluenette was the only sole thing he had left to care about, he'd already hit rock-bottom, losing everything he had left, he had nothing left to lose, he could feel that with the bluenette's help, the bluenette could raise him, guide him, reform him, pulling his poor wretched unfortunate soul out of his eternal solitude, out of the abyss of madness.

 _Ciel. Please notice me. I know for a fact now, my heart belongs to you. Earlier I spoke to Kainen on a whim, but I'm dead set on you. For you, I'll smash the stars and put them on display~ I promise I'll wait for you, even if you choose to reject me, I will wait for eternity, until you too, are ready to accept me._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I ended up putting more anime opening lyrics in this again... I really need to stop listening to anime intros while I write *Dramatic sigh* First it was Noragami, now it's Soul Eater *Facepalm*. Also, I want to mention that I got the whole Alois' revenge against Claude idea from a review, I would give a shoutout to that person, however unfortunately it was a guest review, so I can't really give kudos to them... Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

 _ **Important side note: *Hint-Hint* More reviews/follows/favorites = More motivation to write = Faster updates and longer chapters**_


	4. Please?

_**Chapter 4: Please?**_

 **A/N: I am officially on summer break now, so now that I have forty hours of my life back, this will hopefully allow me to be able to write more frequently and possibly have faster updates. Now before you start reading, I want to throw out a disclaimer. In this chapter I mention money and currency, I'm aware that in England they use pounds, however I'm not British, I'm an American, so for the sake of simplicity and convenience for myself, I'll be referring to the money as dollars. Anyways, Enjoy~**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Ciel scrunched his eyes shut tighter in an attempt to block out the bright rays of light emanating through the open blinds. Shuffling uncomfortably, to roll over onto his side, Ciel felt his knee make contact with something solid, fleshy. He heard a grunt of discomfort following shortly after.

"Ngh. It still hurts you know. I'm not Wolverine, I don't heal in a matter of minutes or hours." Alois grumbled, not opening his eyes, curling up into the fetal position, pulling his knees and arms in close to him. "And quit hogging the blanket, I'm cold."

Ciel opened his eyes groggily, finding that his knee was only a couple of inches away from the blonde's chest. He also found that he were snuggly wrapped up in a thin white sheet, while the blonde had his eyes closed, shivering in a loose white t-shirt and a pair of Ciel's basketball shorts. It took a moment for Ciel to realize where he was and who he was with, for his brain to piece everything together. But once it did, his mind instantly flew to the worst case scenario. _Oh God, what did we do last night? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?!, The bluenette's mind screamed, still clouded. Why am I in the same bed as Trancy?! Oh God, Did- Did he rape me?!_

Almost as if he could read the bluenette's mind, Alois said, "Don't worry, you're clean _virgin_. I didn't _do_ anything to you. I'm to tired for _that_."

Ciel let out an exhale of breath that he hadn't realize he had been holding in. The bluenette then abruptly pulled himself out of bed, ignoring the blonde's loose clutch on his wrist. He then stood and took in his surroundings. This room wasn't their room but the layout of the room were extremely similar. There was one large queen sized bed pressed up against the wall next to a window with partially cracked blinds with thin delicate rays of light protruding through. The walls were monochromatic, black at the floor space, ivory near the ceiling, various shades of gray everywhere in between, just as the walls in Ciel and Alois' dorm room was. However this room was more spacious, and the furniture seemed more luxurious than what was in their room.

"Trancy, where exactly are we?"

Alois haphazardly shrugged, rolling over onto his side. "Why would you expect me to know? You're just as capable as I am. Anyway quit calling me 'Trancy', address me by my first name. We're beyond simple formalities by now aren't we? Or at the very least, call me something awesome- Oh I know! If you don't address me as Alois you have to address me as The Galactic Overlord Of Awesomeness."

Ciel sighed. "Always so dramatic with you _Trancy_." He said rolling his eyes, grinning. Ciel then made his way to bathroom, turning the knobs on the sink faucet, splashing lukewarm water onto his face. Reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief to dry his face on, his fingers became entangled in chains. Confused he pulled the chain out of his pocket, holding it up to light so he could see. It was the golden chained bluebell necklace that he'd found hidden in the crevice between the wall and the stairs before they'd left the manor.

The glint of the shiny chain shining in Alois' eyes, he quickly sprung up. "What is that? Hey! That's my- My necklace! Where- How- How did you find it?!"

"I found it in the crevice at the end of the stairs in the manor. It's _yours_?" Ciel asked eying him, if it were, maybe Ciel had been wrong about how feminine the blonde actually was.

"Yeah. Well not mine-mine, but it's valuable to me. It must've fell out of my pocket when I tripped down the stairs this morning. The necklace, it's actually my mother's," Alois grinned sheepishly, tears forming in his eyes. "She wore it everywhere, out to balls and galas and parties, at home, even while she slept. Bluebells were her favorite flower, and that shade of blue was always her favorite color. And the silver buttons that are hanging down, those are from Luka's overalls." Alois hadn't realized that warm tears were streaming from his face until he realized that the collar of his shirt was damp from the fallen tears.

"Trancy... I... I didn't know-" Ciel said slowly, gently.

The blonde dried his eyes with his shirt and grinned. "It's fine. I'm actually relieved that you have it, I thought I'd lost it forever since all of my stuff was stolen and trashed."

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"But it's okay," the blonde said, trying to keep the tone of his voice even, "They'll all pay. All of the motherfuckers that have wronged me. I'll make them suffer and writhe in agony, tearing off their wings so they'll-"

"Trancy!" Ciel yelled, snapping the blonde out of his trance.

The bluenette then glanced at the digital clock resting on the night table, it's glowing forest green numbers seemingly taunting him. It read, 7:45.

Ciel grumbled and cursed under his breath, his expression falling into a scowl. "Fifteen minutes until the tardy bell rings. We can make it work." Ciel said with his teeth gritted as he began to unbutton his flannel shirt hurriedly.

"What?" Alois asked confused, glancing at the clock. "What's in fifteen minutes?"

"The tardy bell. After it rings, we're late to class. I have perfect attendance with zero tardies, so I'd prefer not to skew my record, so hurry up and get changed into your uniform. If you're breathtakingly slow, I won't hesitate to leave you."

Alois looked down at what he was wearing, then back at Ciel, then back to his apparel. "I don't have anything _to_ wear." He mumbled dejectedly as he fiddled with the gold chain.

"What're you doing Trancy? Hurry up and get dressed or we're going to be late to class!" Ciel exclaimed, one foot in a pant leg, bouncing up and down, trying not to fall over.

Alois blushed at seeing the bluenette partially naked, but said nothing. "I don't have anything to wear." He said dully in a low voice, averting his eyes from Ciel, staring at the floor. "When I said _all_ of my stuff got stolen and trashed, that included my clothes, I literally meant everything. What I'm wearing right now isn't even mine, it's yours..."

The bluenette rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. He then tossed one of his uniforms at the blonde. "Here you can wear one of my uniforms. Get any rips or holes in it you're dead. Spill anything on it, you're dead."

Alois slowly lifted his shirt, revealing his bandaged chest, as he lifted it over his head, he contemplated faking the seriousness of his injury. _I'm injured, I can afford to treat myself a little_ , he thought, smirking internally. "Um... Ciel," the blonde called. "Can put my shirt on for me? It sends an excruciating and absolutely agonizing searing pain through my chest anytime I make sudden movements. I also think that yesterday I may have cracked or fractured a few ribs. Does this greenish color look normal? Oh... Oh I feel like I'm getting a little light headed." He said stumbling over sideways, putting a hand at his temples.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes at the other earl suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. "Can't you just do it yourself? Maybe you'd be better off just not going today." Ciel said coldly, as he ran a comb through his slick dark hair.

Alois instantly straightened his posture, and cleared his throat. "No, No. I can go. Perfectly capable. It's just that I need a little help getting dressed, that's all." The blonde said casually, draping his arm around the bluenette's shoulder.

Ciel scoffed and shrugged the blonde's arm off. "If you're _perfectly capable_ of attending school, you don't _need_ my assistance." He said sternly, his lips pulled in a tight line of annoyance.

Alois crossed his arms and started pouting, turning his head arrogantly. "You're no fun Phantomhive." Alois whined with a sulky pout as he slid on an undershirt, then putting on the navy blue blazer.

"You're blazer's kind of tight on me." The blonde said, rolling his shoulders and squirming uncomfortably. "And it's short on me."

Ciel scowled. "I know you're taller and broader than I am Trancy, but you don't have to rub it in."

The blonde grinned and stuck a tongue out at the bluenette. "That's The Galactic Overlord of Awesomeness to you."

The two earls then quickly sprinted from the dorm to the school building, making it to their first class with three minutes left to spare before the tardy bell rang. Wearily, and hesitantly, Alois seated himself in the desk next to Ciel, at Kainen's desk. He could feel everyone's gazes shifted towards him, burning holes in his skin, their taunting whispers seemingly echoing through Alois' head, their pointing fingers like daggers puncturing through his self esteem.

"Isn't that Trancy guy the one who gouged out Kainen's eye and the one that put him and Ryder in the hospital yesterday?" A boy slightly to left of Alois pointed out, speaking in a low voice to one of his friends, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, from what I've heard." The other replied. "I seen him late last night being carried through the dorm halls by a mysterious man in a suit, in a bloody and tattered hospital gown last night."

"Suspicious if you ask me." The first one hissed, turning and looking over his shoulder, glaring at the blonde. "Besides, what kind of name is Alois anyway? It sounds girly, it sounds a lot like my cousin's name, who goes to Nightingale Westridge."

The second one snickered. "Maybe he actually _is_ a girl. Or should I say ' _It_ '? I mean he's wearing Prada boots with two inch heels and they're laced up with purple ribbon."

Fed up with their insults behind his back, Alois stood up annoyed, slamming his hand down with a hammering thud onto the plastic top of the desk, shaking the metal that kept the chair attached to the desk. His eyes narrowed, he glared at the two teenagers. "A girl you say? How'd you like to test that out. I have a knuckle sandwich right here for the both of you." He said clenching his fist and holding it up threateningly. "I sent Maddox and Alestoir to the hospital, so don't think for moment that I'll hesitate to send an uppercut or a punch in your direction if I hear you badmouthing me again. I'm not deaf." He spat with disdain, his tone firm and deadly as he glared daggers at them, the iciness in his eyes a numbing frostbitten cold.

"Dude, chill." The second guy said, holding his hands up.

The first guy rolled his eyes and mimicked Alois by mouthing back everything the blonde had just said. "I can almost understand why Maddox decided to single you out and beat you to a bloody pulp." He growled under his breath, but purposely loud enough to be audible. "You're an annoying cocky prick, just begging to be put in your place."

"Oh I think you have me mistaken," the blonde said studying his fingernails. "I believe you're referring to yourself." Alois glanced back up at the boy, who's mouth hung agape, his pupils dilated in shock. The blonde grinned, a petty smirk plastered across his face. Alois then strode back to his seat, with a confident grin on his face. _Humph, serves that prick right_ , he thought.

"Trancy what're you doing? Are you _trying_ to get everybody to hate you?" Ciel asked amused, glancing up from his phone to look over at the other earl.

The blonde shrugged. "It's not my fault that everyone at St. Augustine is condescending and ostentatious. So if they hate me, let them hate me, I don't really care."

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends." Ciel scoffed.

"That's not true! You're my friend." The blonde stated blatantly.

The bluenette raised his eyebrows. "And what ever gave you that idea? You don't have my personal phone number, therefore we are not friends. We're only acquaintances, rivals at best."

Alois frowned, wincing internally, it almost felt like he'd been stabbed through the chest again. Ciel's words hurt him deeply, much deeper than than any blade or bullet could. "Sticks and stones may brake my bones, but your words will _always_ hurt me." The blonde singsonged, his tone flat, his expression and his voice weak and melancholy.

"It goes, sticks and stones may brake my bones, but your words will _never_ hurt me." Ciel corrected in a matter-of-factly manner.

 _I know how the saying goes_ , Alois wanted to say, _I said it like that because your words are more painful to me than anything a blade, bullet, or blunt object could ever do. However, if you ever asked, I'd take a thousand bullets for you in a heartbeat, just to hear your praise. A thousand words can paint a picture, there's more meaning to one's implemented words than you could ever imagine. Your words are cold and harsh Ciel_. But he decided not to say anything more on matter to slate haired boy.

Once the bluenette were occupied with speaking to another boy, speaking with his back turned to Alois, the blonde took the opportunity, and snatched the bluenette's phone off of his desk. The blonde then proceeded to turn the phone on, then sliding it, only to be greeted by a passcode.

"Damn, it's locked." Alois mumbled under his breath. Typing in a common password, he punched in _1234_. The phone vibrated, ' _Try_ _Again_ ' it flashed. Swearing under his breath Alois tried again, punching in _0000_. The phone vibrated once again the words ' _Try_ _Again_ ' seemingly taunting him and laughing in his face.

 _Wait!,_ Alois thought suddenly. _His birthday is December fourteenth, it couldn't be that...could it?_ With anxious fingers Alois quickly tapped in _1214_. To his surprise Ciel's phone unlocked and revealed the bluenette's lock screen. He felt his heart contract when he noticed it were a picture of another blonde, a blonde besides himself, and of the same age. It was a girl with bright evergreen eyes, her long golden blonde hair pulled into pigtails on either side, in large swirling ringlets. Her smile was genuine, naive, playful. Her eyes shimmered and had a sort of twinkle to them, Alois could easily tell she lived a happy eased life. She didn't share the same dull emptiness in her eyes that he and Ciel possessed. In fact, he recognized her, if his memory served, she were of the Midford family, she'd been a guest at one of his parties, and he'd even danced with her, although he hardly knew her. He also remembered that she wouldn't seem to shut up about wanting to dance with Ciel. _Are they dating? She's cute but she has an obnoxious whiny voice and attitude. You could do so much better Ciel._

The blonde then pulled up the bluenette's contacts. He could barely stifle an audible laugh that managed to escape his throat. Ciel had bragged about him not being his friend, as if he'd had several people's numbers, although in reality his contacts were almost as empty as the blonde's, only consisting of his servants, Lady Elizabeth, and three other names that he didn't recognize.

Glancing back up to make sure the other earl wasn't watching, he quickly created a contact for himself and entered in his information, sending himself a text. He then pulled out his own phone and saved Ciel's number to his contacts. Sneakily like a ninja, Alois quickly slid the bluenette's phone back onto the desk, making it as though he had never touched it.

Alois grinned proudly at his handiwork, staring at Ciel's contact and his number that he had just acquired. _What'dya think about that Ciel? You can't say we're not friends now_ , he thought grinning, staring into the back of the bluenette's head.

* * *

"Hey Phantomhive, are you busy tonight?" A tall brunette with a sharp angular face called to the bluenette. Ryder.

Ciel stood up from his desk approaching Ryder, his back turned to the pouting blonde behind him. "No, not from what I recall. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's this party later tonight at Maddox's place, and from what I've heard from Kainen it's gonna be sick! I heard he's busting out the booze, bass, and girls. Supposedly there's a bunch of popular hot chicks from Nightingale Westridge attending the party. And since something fucking awesome always goes down at the parties you attend aaannd that you saved our lives, I thought maybe you and your girlfriend," he said with a playful edge in his voice, nudging the bluenette in the side with his elbow, "Could attend to... I dunno... Spice things up a bit?"

"You mean Lizzie?" Ciel asked confused. "And I thought Maddox was still in the hospital?"

"No not Lady Elizabeth, a different blonde." Ryder said with a mischievous smirk on his face, jerking his head slightly backwards to gesture towards Alois. "So _make_ sure he comes. As for Kainen, he doesn't give a shit, and to be perfectly honest I'm pretty sure he was high when the idea of a party occurred to him, so he bribed some of the staff to discharge him early. Personally, I think it's a horrible idea, but I can't really convince him otherwise since he's so stubborn."

Ciel slowly nodded, "Ah, I see. Don't guarantee me to be there, because most likely I won't attend. However, I will take the matter into consideration." The bluenette then turned and abruptly abandoned the conversation, seating himself back at his desk.

"Hey Ciel. Look we're friends now." Alois said to the bluenette in a singsong way, hardly giving the other earl time to sit down before he spoke.

"Trancy I already told you-"

"But you do have my number, and I, you."

Ciel scowled and let out a groan, typing in his passcode and tapping his contacts on his phone, then beginning to scroll through the list. "See I told you I don't have- Wait... What's this? When did- When did that get there?" Ciel started, a look of confusion coated his face, his brows knitted in confusion.

The blonde crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the slate haired earl. "See I told you so." Alois said mockingly, like a five year old child.

Ciel glanced up at the blonde, then back at his phone. A smirk then played his lips, a devious look in his eyes. He then turned the phone screen facing so the blonde could see, he then hit the delete button on Alois' contact, the number forever lost in cyberspace.

The blonde blinked slowly, his mouth hung open, his eyes wide. "You- You- You didn't?!" He stuttered exasperated in shock.

Ciel only grinned, wide and toothy, a Cheshire smile. "I did."

"Ciel why are you so mean to me?" The blonde whined, his cheeks flushed, shrinking, his form crumpling onto the desk, his face pressed against the cool plastic.

There it was again, the sulky pout, the priceless reaction, the things that the bluenette liked most about the blonde, furthering how much more adorable Alois looked to Ciel.

 _Ugh... What is this feeling? Why do I suddenly feel like crap?_ , Alois thought to himself, trying to absorb the cold chill from the desktop to soothe his burning face.

"Alright class! History books, page 207, there will be a pop quiz some time this week, so take notes and follow along." Commanded Mr. Hayes, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention upon entering the room.

Alois quickly straightened his posture, propping his head up with his hand as he flipped through the pages of the textbook. As Mr. Hayes read from the book, droning on and on monotonously, Alois couldn't help but concentrate on a cut on his bottom lip, constantly rubbing his tongue over it, only to wince in pain and receive a faint coppery metallic taste in his mouth. _When did this get here? Was it here yesterday or even this morning? It's probably just a small shard of glass stuck in my lip. Ew... That's comforting. Well whatever it is, it burns. I wonder, if I burn my name into Ciel's arm, will it last his whole lifetime? Hmm...but tattoos are a lot cooler... Maybe I should sedate him and get 'Cielois is forever' tattooed on his arm in a little eyepatch. That'd be so adorable! Hmm... Maybe I should get some tattoos myself so I look more badass and tough, and maybe even a few piercings so I look like I'm in a biker gang or something..._

"Trancy!" Hayes called, his face serious, his tone firm and stern. "Do you have halitosis or something? Do you need a mint?" At this comment, the whole class broke into snickers.

"N- No." The blonde stuttered, the teacher catching him off guard. A quick sudden sharp pain filling the blonde's chest, he quickly shot up. "Can- Can I go to the bathroom?"

Hayes eyed him for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed, then with a dismissive hand, he said, "Fine, go ahead."

Rushing towards the door, Alois quickly got himself out of the room, breaking into a sprint down the hallway, his breathing shallow, the feeling of his insides being scraped out again. Alois slid down a stall wall, clutching his ribcage, leaning his head back and gritting his teeth to help cope with the agonizing pain. _Claude, damn it you damn demon, stop it! Just make up your mind and end the contract or devour my soul, or something. **Anything** is better than border-lining._

Alois curled inward, pulling his knees in close to him. Everything ached and burned, and he realized Ciel had been right; he shouldn't of gone to school. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, slipping his phone out of his pocket. With extreme hesitation, regretting it the moment he dialed the number, he pressed the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. After he'd almost given up on the person answering, he slowly began to pull the phone away from his ear until he heard a quiet click.

A deep melodious voice then spoke gently through the line. "Your Highness?"

Alois' muscles tensed, but he slowly put the phone back up to his ear. "I need you to bring the Ferrari to the dorm parking garage."

"No. You're education is of prime importance. You're not ditching your classes."

"CLAUDE!" Alois almost screamed through gritted teeth. "Did you just disobey a direct order?" The blonde closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "You know what, no. I'm done with your sick charades and silly games. Fuck you Claude. I don't need you anyway. So watch me, I'll skip all of my classes and I'll steal someone's car. You're relieved of duty."

"What?" The butler asked confused, his eyes widening.

"I said you're relieved of duty. You're fired Claude. So get your ass out of my mansion. We're done. And if I ever see your traitorous face again, I will kill you this time and succeed." Alois then hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket. _Why couldn't I have made a contract with a more sensible demon like Sebastian? He's simply one hell of a butler, Claude's more like simply one hell of an asshole_ , the blonde thought dejectedly.

With the pain subsiding, the blonde pulled himself up. He then snuck through the school building, slipping out into the parking garage.

Once there he picked the car that was most similar to his own Ferrari spider, he then proceeded to hot-wire it until the engine began to rev up. Sure he weren't old enough to legally drive a car, but he didn't care, rules were never really his forte anyway, besides rules were made to be broken weren't they? Putting it in reverse, he backed out of the parking space and floored it out of the winding ramps. He needed his lithium pills, they were his first priority. He hadn't been in total control of his emotions since they'd been stolen, and he hated it since they were all over the place, like trying to walk hundreds of insistent leashed puppies at once. His emotions were trampling him, suffocating him, and slowly ripping him to shreds, the pills only prolonged the process. Lithium made him feel as if he were slightly closer to being sane, to being normal, something he had never been.

Pulling into a pharmacy parking lot, he parked the Ferrari, and exited the car as the doors swung upwards. Pulling out his billfold, Alois approached the counter pulling out his credit card, and his medical card. "Hello sir, I need some lithium pills."

The man at the counter looked around his late thirties, a brunette with a thin bald spot running bare on the middle of his head, small streaks of grey faintly visible here and there, and thick black rimmed glasses at his eyes. He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sorry kid, but without a doctor's prescription I can't give you anything."

Annoyed Alois let out a breath trying to control his aggravation, his brows slanted downwards sharply, he slid his medical card across the counter. "There."

The pharmacist picked up the card and studied it, readjusting his glasses. Sliding it back across the counter he said, "Nope, I'm sorry I can't help you. You still need a doctor's prescription or a signed authorization for a refill."

Fed up, the blonde pulled out a handful of twenty dollar bills holding them up for the man at the counter to see. "If I give you these will you give me the lithium?"

The man eyed the money, swallowing hard. He glanced up at the security camera that pointed at the counter, watching everything that happened, everything that were about to unfold, he then glanced back at the blonde. Alois grinned to himself. Greed got the best of everyone, and money was something everyman hungered for, lustfully falling at it's knees if that's what it took to receive it.

Alois fanned the money out in his hand and began to fan himself with the span of bills. "Come on a little boost wouldn't hurt _right_?" Alois cooed persuasively. "Work's been slow right? And the newby just got a pay raise and you didn't— which you deserved. Your wife divorced you and left you to raise the kids alone, and at that, money's been tight even though you've been working extra shifts."

"How did you-" He stuttered anxiously.

"Intuition." Alois replied smoothly, eying his nails boredly.

"Are- Are you Sherlock Holmes- Like- Like off of that tv show?!"

Alois frowned. "No. Trancy. Alois Trancy. So do you want the money or not? Look I own a Ferrari and a mansion, so if it strengthens your will to give me the pills, then I'll throw in a couple hundred dollar bills."

The man quickly nodded and scurried behind the counter, rummaging through the bottles of prescription drugs. Pulling out a cylindrical bottle. The man then carried it and set it down on the counter. He then held his hand out greedily for the payment.

The blonde scoffed as he placed the money into the man's willing hands. "Everyone's corrupt and a critic these days." He grumbled under his breath as he took the bottle of pills, gripping them firmly in his hand as he made his way back to his stolen car. On his way out, he snagged a bottle of ibuprofen and heavy-duty painkillers, for his head felt like his brain were going to explode any second and ooze out of his nostril cavities, and his ribs felt like with every breath someone were taking a sledgehammer to them.

Plopping back down into the vinyl black car seat, Alois hot wired the car once again and drove back to the dorm parking garage, parking the stolen car right back where it had been. Without hesitation Alois popped a few lithium pills into his mouth alongside a few ibuprofen and pain killer pills. He knew that it wasn't good to take multiple medications at once, or to take over the required dosage, but honestly he didn't care at the moment. He didn't care about the side effects that came with taking all the pills at once, all he were focused on was nullifying the pain and distancing his emotions, helping to cope with the withdrawal he'd experienced.

For a while he sat in the car contemplating whether to go back to class or whether to just go back to the dorm. _I want to see Ciel, I want him to embrace me and tell me that everything is going to be alright, but nothing's ever alright...but he doesn't care about me the same way I care about him. He's just like the others. He's ashamed of me, hell he's even too ashamed to address me as a friend and he deleted my contact right in front of my face. Why does everyone hate me? Is it my attitude or my appearance? I guess it's their problem they can't withstand my awesomeness._

Sighing, the blonde exited the car and eventually ended up deciding to attempt to head back to class. He didn't know what period they were in, so for a while he stood awkwardly in the hallway hoping maybe that the bell would ring dismissing class so he could just pop back in like he'd never been gone. Unfortunately to his dismay, things didn't cut as cleanly as he wanted them to, so he ended up peering through the small transparent glass rectangles in the middle of the wooden doors, hoping to find the slate haired boy sitting at one of the desks, since he shared all of his classes with him.

After peering into multiple classrooms Alois gave up. "To hell with this all." He grumbled, "I can just pull the damn fire alarm for as much time this is taking." As he strutted over to the red blinking rectangular box, he noticed another figure standing near it with his back turned to the blonde. Puffs of smoke emitted from his mouth as he receded a cigarette away from his lips. Dark brown hair; the color of black untainted coffee. Lean and muscular, bruises pelted along his sandy beige skin. _Shit..._ Alois thought. Ryder Alestoir, one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"Trancy." Ryder said firmly, not even turning around or looking over his shoulder as he flicked his ashes off into a trash can. "Maddox residence at 10:00 tonight. Be there, Kainen wants to challenge you to a rematch in front of the whole school. If you don't show up," he said grimly, turning to face the blonde, he brought a finger to his throat making a clicking sound. "Come or we'll have all the jocks make your life a living hell, slowly driving your ass into insanity causing you to commit suicide. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who said I wasn't already insane? And it's not like it'll be my first attempt." Alois scoffed under his breath, just quiet enough the brunette couldn't make-out what he'd said.

"By the way, if you want to set off a fire alarm indiscreetly, you do it like this you amateur." He said tossing his still-lit cigarette into the recycling bin, which was filled to the brim with scrap papers and cardboard boxes. Within a matter of seconds, the small blue box had been lit ablaze, all of it content now burning and sizzling in flames. Alois coughed and backed away, fanning the smoke away from his face. He looked up to see Ryder striding confidently down the hallway, smirking over his shoulder at the blonde.

The next thing the earl knew, loud buzzers were going off, the floodlights flashing frantically, and water pelting against his skin. Alois heaved out an overdramatic sigh, rolling his eyes as he walked through the downpour to the exit, falling behind a class and an unorganized line of students.

Once outside in the school's courtyard, the blonde squinted and scrunched his eyes shut for a brief moment at the sudden exposure to light. After his eyes readjusted, he eyed frantically to find the bluenette earl. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes finally glazed over the slate haired boy. Alois quickly sprinted over to Ciel, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Trancy! What the hell are doing?!" Ciel yelled annoyed, immediately shoving the blonde off of him. The bluenette then shrugged the navy blue blazer off his shoulders, draping it over his arm. "You're drenched and disgusting. And you got me wet!"

Alois smirked. He ran a hand across the water droplets that had congregated onto his arm, then flicking the water at the other earl's face.

"Damn it Trancy-"

"Ciel let's go to a party later tonight."

"What?" Ciel asked confused. "No." He then added firmly, "I don't go to parties unless they benefit me. I have no interest being trapped under a wall of concrete with belligerent horny drunk teenagers."

"But Ciel... I don't wanna go alone. I- I need you there for moral support. Please?" He asked giving the bluenette puppy dog eyes. "Besides I've never had alcohol before and I wanna try it out. C'mon it'll be fun~" He cooed, even though he knew it were going to be the exact opposite of fun.

"No. And that's final. I'm not going. I have more pressing matters to attend to, so if you want to go, then go, but I'm not accompanying you in such ludicrous pursuits."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry, I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, and was mostly fluff, but I promise that when I write more 'fluffy' chapters like these it's leading up to something (I'll go ahead and give you a mini spoiler to help make up for it: Both earls end up going to the party). When I start a story, I don't already have everything planned out, I just have the major points such as the beginning, climax, and ending, and I'll have a few major events already planned, and I pretty much just write until I reach those points. So, I'd be happy to hear a few ideas you guys may want in this fic, in which I may incorporate your idea/event into the story to draw away from the angst and hurt a little and to focus more on the comfort section in the Hurt/Comfort genre or to build up to a major plot point (Ex: Fluffy scenes, sick character trope {May do this one anyway ;P}, camping, etc.).** **Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	5. Condition Diagnosed- Green With Envy

_**Chapter 5: Condition Diagnosed- Green With Envy** _

**A/N: This is a much shorter chapter, the reason being because as I was writing, the story didn't seem to flow as well if I just continued, so I decided to make a cut-off point, and bam, this chapter was born. Important note: Do not drink under aged! Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Alois could hardly contain his excitement as he stepped forward and up the stairs into the bass-shaking-heart-pounding party. His heart pounded against his ribcage from pure adrenaline, he almost thought that his heart would explode. He'd never seen so many swaying bodies in one place, and the thump of the bass shook his very being, the sensation reverberating through his chest, through his bones. He loved the feeling, he felt as though he could be endorsed in the sensation for an eternity and be washed away by it, eargasming for a millennium.

"See Ciel isn't this fun?! I'm already having fun and we're not even inside yet!" Alois squealed with excitement. Or as Sebastian, the hell of a butler would say, this is simply one hell of party.

Despite being right next to the blonde, the slate haired earl was barely able to catch what the blonde had said. "Alright you can say you ' _came_ _to_ _the_ _party_ '. Can we go back to the dorm now?" Ciel asked, on the verge of pleading. He strongly disliked being in loud crowded places. There was a reason why his manor was secluded and in the middle of nowhere.

"No! Of course not! We haven't even tasted a drop of alcohol yet!" The blonde argued, tightly wrapping his hand against the other earl's wrist, to ensure he wouldn't escape. "Onward to Narnia~" The blonde yelled marching forward, dragging the unwilling bluenette closely behind him.

"If we were going to Narnia, I'd much rather be with Aslan the majestical lion instead of with you." Ciel grumbled angrily to himself. _How'd I let Trancy convince me to go to this stupid party in the first place?! That damn weasel and his persuasive charisma..._

Once the two earls were amongst the dancing and swaying mob, caught in the middle, Alois grabbed the bluenette's hand and spun him around, and pulled the other earl close to him. The blonde swayed his hips and spun in a circle, dancing to the beat of the current song.

Ciel's eyes instantly fell onto the blonde's thighs, and his hips, the skin-tight ebony booty shorts clinging to his skin, bringing out the blonde's figure, and the short t-shirt revealing the blonde's v-line anytime he raised his arms. The blood instantly rushed to Ciel's cheeks, as he watched the blonde strut and bounce up and down.

Alois snatched a garnet rose out of a large vase filled with a bouquet of them, and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "I prefer my roses like this." He said seductively, placing the stem in his teeth, dancing around the slate haired boy, much like he had Claude with the power of Olé. He then draped his arms around the bluenette's shoulders from behind, and leaned his head in close to Ciel's, whispering gently into his ear. The blonde's hot breath brushing up against the bluenette's ear, made him flinch, causing his hair to stand on end, and the blush on his face to adopt a deeper shade.

"A rose for my love?" Alois whispered playfully into the other earl's ear, plucking the delicate rose from his teeth and holding it in front of the bluenette's face.

Ciel hesitantly took the flower from the blonde with trembling hands, his heart starting to pound uncontrollably against his chest. "Trancy did you just-"

"Shh," The blonde put a delicate hand at Ciel's lips. "Don't speak, just let yourself be endorsed in the music and focus on _me_. Forget the crowd, forget your anxiety. Ciel Phantomhive, _you will be mine_." He said possessively, nipping the bluenette's ear giggling.

Ciel let out a yelp of surprise, once again flinching, his cheeks burning passionately red, his mouth agape. He felt as though the blonde had swept him up in a trance, paralyzed him, which wasn't a surprise considering his last name was _Trancy_.

The blonde grinned. He slowly brought his hands along the bluenette's chest, raising the other earl's shirt, rubbing and caressing the bluenette's skin seductively, slowly venturing further onto his hips. Alois then brought his tongue and licked along Ciel's ear, then taking his pillowy lips, planting featherlight kisses along the bluenette's thin slender neck.

Every time the blonde touched Ciel, an electric jolt traveled up Ciel's spine. He wasn't sure whether he fancied the sensation or loathed it, considering the fact the blonde were seducing him. Whatever it was, each touch only made the bluenette crave for more, impatiently lusting for more; Instant addiction.

Alois then abruptly came to a stop, his hands falling to his sides, Ciel's shirt falling back over his stomach. The blonde stumbled backwards away from the bluenette, doubling over in pain, his head beginning to swim, his chest beginning to throb, a searing excruciating pain shooting through his entire body. He felt like he were suffocating, like he were a fish out of water, flopping around helplessly, desperately. _No... No! Not now! Not in front of all these people!_ , his mind screamed as he stumbled through the crowd, pushing his way through. He were desperate, he needed out. He needed somewhere away from all the people, somewhere secluded. Alois gritted his teeth, quickly eyeing for the nearest exit, sprinting towards it like the apocalypse were manifesting, leaving the bluenette behind him in the dull flashing lights and the rave.

Once outside, the blonde bolted for the nearest thicket of trees, panting and leaning on his knees. Once he were cloaked in darkness and hidden away from the rest of the world, he slid down the tree trunk, and clutched a hand at his chest, breathing heavy ragged breaths. No matter how much he tried, every breath he inhaled felt like poison were intoxicating his lungs, corroding them away into nothingness. The blonde then fell onto the ground helplessly, curling up, too weak to support himself.

Holding his tongue out, he could faintly see the imprint of the contract seal, dimly illuminating the small area. The pentagram would glow brightly and then recede into a deep red burn imprinted onto the blonde's tongue, blinking like a firefly.

"Claude...please, make it stop..." Alois whimpered pathetically, writhing in agony.

Suddenly the blonde heard twigs snap, crinkling dried leaves, and approaching footsteps. Alois' pupils dilated, and he quickly turned himself away from the direction the footsteps were coming from. _I can't let him see me like this, anyone but Ciel._

"Hey, are you okay?" A female asked concerned, kneeling by the blonde's side.

Alois didn't recognize the voice, he'd never heard it before, therefore the person behind him were a complete and total stranger. He let out a sigh of relief, releasing a breath he hadn't been aware that he had been holding.

"Water." Alois croaked hoarsely. "Get me water."

"Oh- Um- O- Okay!" The girl then quickly scrambled to get to her feet, running back towards the house to get what the blonde had requested. Alois barely caught a glimpse of her face, too quick to make out any distinguishing features, he could only see her long bleach blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran. Alois then pulled himself back up into a sitting position, then slowly into a standing position, heavily using the tree trunk for support.

Once the pain had somewhat reduced, Alois ran back towards the house, going in through the back, towards the swimming pool. People were skinny dipping and doing cannonballs and flips off the roof into the water. If it weren't for his ribs, he probably would've been doing the same. Coming across a mirror, he stopped upon seeing himself. He looked terrible; his skin was exceptionally pale, his eyes looked dark and sickly, and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Hastily, he took the sleeve of his t-shirt and wiped it off. _The episodes are getting worse_ , he thought dreadfully to himself.

Sighing, he made his way back inside. The raving crowd had died down some since he'd left, but Ciel was nowhere in sight. Frantic, Alois searched for the bluenette, looking left and right, up and down, and repeating the process. Not finding him on the first level, Alois quickly went up the stairs. Then his eyes glazed over him. He were standing along the wall at the far end of the wide corridor with a young lady. Her hair golden, tied up in pigtails by pink ribbons, ending in large swirling ringlets. Her arms were wrapped around the bluenette in a tight embrace, her head nuzzling his shoulder. Alois felt a spark of envy coarse through his body. He scowled, gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Break them up. Ciel is yours after all isn't he? That's his girlfriend, Elizabeth. Make their relationship end, make Ciel break up with her or her with him. Make her cry, make her hate Ciel with a passion. Spill a drink on her dress. Let her tears stain and sabotage her makeup, let her know you're the alpha and she is the omega, mark your territory and let her know that Ciel is _yours_." The deep malevolent voice in Alois' head echoed.

A dark grin stretched upon the blonde's face as he grabbed two drinks off of a server's tray as they walked by him. He held the two plastic red disposable cups in his hands firmly, but his hands were trembling.

As he made his way over there, he was stopped by a sudden clutch at his biceps. "Hey! You're that guy that was lying on the ground out there, why- Why did you leave?! You made me feel like an idiot!" The stranger exclaimed embarrassed.

Alois turned around to face her. "Look I don't care, now go away you ho-" He started, but quickly cut himself off once he got a good look at her. Her hair was long and went down to the middle of her ribcage, ending in loose curls. The color was bleach blonde, with a single strand in the front that was crimson red like Kainen's that was about half an inch wide. She was almost as tall as he was, so he stared directly into her eyes, they mesmerized him, making him forget his priorities. The outer rim of her iris was a bright sky blue, almost electric, that also seemed to remind him of Kainen. The blue in her iris then slowly faded and transitioned into jade green. Blue-green sea eyes. "What- What's your name?" Alois stuttered nervously, beginning to blush, averting his eyes from her's. However, averting his eyes only made him take note of her thin slender figure, sexy and curved.

"Evangeline Maddox, but you're cute... So I'll let you call me Angel like the rest of my friends." She said with a gentle smile, twirling the crimson strand of her hair around her finger.

"Um- Yeah- Sorry about that- About earlier I mean." He said with a nervous laugh. "Do- Do you want a drink?" The blonde offered courteously, holding out one of the plastic cups to her.

"Sure." She said smiling, taking the cup from his hand. "To friendship?" She asked holding her cup up.

"To friendship." Alois agreed, clinking his cup up against her's. They both then chugged down the alcohol in one swig. Alois coughed and put a hand at his throat. The alcohol had burned going down, and was much stronger than he had anticipated, and he had to admit it didn't taste as great as everyone praised it to be. Alois stuck his tongue out and made a face, cringing at the aftertaste.

"What? Is this your first time drinking?" Angel teased him, giggling.

" _Yes_..." Alois admitted weakly, his cheeks further flushing from embarrassment.

Angel grinned. "Well then I guess whiskey and booze is bit hard on a first timer then. Here, start off with something a little easier, like a beer." She said handing him a bud light can.

Alois shook his head and handed the can back to her. "I might take it later, but I supposedly have to fight against Kainen later, so I'm gonna try not to get drunk before that happens."

" _Ooh_... So you're who my brother's been talking about." She snickered. "He hasn't been able to shut up about you since yesterday, but I guess I can see why." She said giggling, slapping the blonde on the ass playfully.

Then out of the corner of his eye, through his peripheral vision, Alois spotted a figure approaching them. He slowly turned his head to find that it were Ciel approaching him. The bluenette looked furious, his eyes seemingly boiling to the brim with anger, his brows slanted downwards sharply, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"Ciel~" Alois sang, rushing up the slate haired earl with excitement. "Look! I made a new friend! Aren't you proud of me?" Alois said gesturing to Angel.

Ciel's expression deepened. He didn't like this girl one bit. He had been watching the two from across the room as Elizabeth had hugged him and insisted on tying pink ribbons in his hair. He could tell that this girl had a crush on the blonde, and Alois also seemed to fancy the girl as well, but what really set him off was when the bottle blonde had touched the other earl's ass. _That_. That was the bluenette's breaking point. A wave of envy and jealousy washing over Ciel, he despised the girl.

Desperate for the blonde's attention, Ciel purposefully tripped the ongoing server, so that she spilled all of the drinks on her tray onto himself.

"Oh my goodness! My lord, I am so sorry- I- I- Let me go get a towel to dry you off!" The server apologized flustered, quickly running to go get a towel.

Alois stood wide-eyed staring at the soaked, dripping wet earl. He couldn't help but burst into laughter, he had noticed Ciel's foot slowly inch farther and farther out until he had managed to trip the waitress. Then it occurred to him; Ciel had done it because he were jealous of Angel, he felt threatened by her. Alois' grin only widened.

"Oh Ciel _how terrible_! Here, let me undress you and get you out of those sopping wet clothes." Alois cooed, laughing as he playfully tugged off Ciel's blazer. "Oh, and your skin, it's sticky and covered in alcohol, I'll help clean you it off." The blonde licked his lips seductively and then ran his tongue over Ciel's neck and collarbones, sending a tingly ticklish feeling over Ciel. However, Ciel didn't resist, and let the blonde do as he pleased.

" _Jealous_?" Alois whispered quietly into the other earl's ear.

Ciel's muscles tensed, his face turning red as he looked away.

"Ciel! Ciel! Oh... _oh_... Your- You're into stuff like _that_?" Lizzie called, disgust and surprise apparent in her voice as she watched Alois casually licking his collarbones as the blonde undone the buttons on his stained flannel shirt.

"Move out of the way blondie!" Lizzie said, shoving Alois out of the way. "It's not cute... But if this what you like Ciel, I can do it too!" She said determined, beginning to copy what Alois had been doing.

Ciel cringed. Unlike with when Alois had been doing it, he now felt disgusted. It wasn't that he liked people licking him, it was that _he_ was doing it. The older flirtatious blonde. That was what made it a turn on, that's what aroused him.

"Um... Lizzie no... Stop it. That- That's not the same, it doesn't..." Ciel trailed off.

Lizzie looked up at him with hurt eyes, almost as if she were on the verge of tears. "But- But you let him do it... Why- Why not me?!" She squeaked.

"I- I- Lizzie-" Ciel started.

" _Oops_! My bad!" Alois said as he casually dumped his newly found drink onto her baby pink gown, leaving dark brown stains and spatters on her dress.

Lizzie gasped and her evergreen eyes widened, her mouth agape, as she slowly looked down at her dress. "My- My dress!" She shrieked, her bottom lip quivering. She then broke into tears and took off running away from the small group, her mascara and eyeshadow smearing, leaving black ugly stains under her eyes, trailing down her pale cheeks.

Ciel knew he should've went after her. He knew he should've been furious with Alois. The thing was though, he felt incomplete, hollow, he didn't feel any resentment towards Alois at all, nor did his legs compellingly follow after his girlfriend, even after he'd seen her break into tears.

"I know I shouldn't laugh," Angel started, "But that was fucking hilarious!" Snickered the bottle blonde, eventually breaking into laughter.

Alois bowed to her, then straightening his posture, he extended his hand out to shake. "Trancy, Alois Trancy. A pleasure to make your acquaintance my fair lady."

As she extended her hand, Alois took it, shook it, and then pulled it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on her hand.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows scowling. Envious, he smacked Alois' hand away from Angel's, then laced his own hand with the blonde's, intertwining their fingers.

Testing the bluenette's limits, Alois pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, going to contacts. He then handed his phone to Angel with his free hand. "Angel can you put in your phone number so that we can keep in touch after this party?"

"Um, yeah! Sure!" She said happily, graciously taking the phone from his hand, then creating a contact for herself and entering in her information.

"Thanks."

"Here, do you mind?" She asked handing him her phone.

"Not at all." Alois said with a gentle smile, turning for a brief moment, smirking at the bluenette as he created a contact for himself.

Ciel then casually knocked the phone out of the other earl's hand with a flick of the wrist, sending Angel's phone hurdling to towards the floor. However, the blonde acted quickly and miraculously caught the phone.

"Oi, fuckboy," called a familiar deep brusque voice. "I presume Ryder mentioned the details yesterday?"

Alois closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, handing Angel back her phone before turning around to face the crimson haired boy. "Indeed he did rumpleforeskin. He even made use of the slit finger." He said sarcastically, bringing a finger across his neck. "So can we just go ahead and get this over with? Honestly, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm ready to kick your ass."

"Don't jump the gun, the fight hasn't started yet, if you're not careful karma will be at your throat." Kainen said smirking.

Tied around his head was a dark navy blue eyepatch around his right eye, much like Ciel. Which seemed to stand out against his crimson locks and his other electric blue eye. Alois grinned, the eyepatch was a reminder of how he'd gouged out rumpleforeskin's retina.

Alois scoffed. "Karma? Karma's always at my throat, so it's not like it's anything new."

"Bring it fuckboy, I'm looking forward to fighting you again." He said cockily, smirking.

Alois grinned, "Alright, let's go. Let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N: _Uh-oh_ Ciel has a rival now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I believe Ciel's envious and jealous, and even a bit _possessive_. A more possessive Ciel was suggested to me by ****_RANDOM me123_ , {btw, thanks for all the positive reviews and encouragement :D}. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	6. Let's Be Outcasts

_**Chapter 6: Let's Be Outcasts**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the main event of the night!" Called Ryder over a microphone, the music silenced and the crowd dropping into whispers and low voices. "I bring you Maddox versus Trancy! I'm sure you've all heard the rumors, so tonight we bring you the battle in person, for all to see, and without further ado, here they are now!"

"Wait, Trancy, in a fight?!" Ciel exclaimed with concern. "But he can't, he just got stitches yesterday along with a blood transfusion, and he already has a few fractured ribs!"

However, Ciel's voice got drowned out by the roaring and cheering of the crowd as the blond and crimson haired teenagers entered the large vast room from opposing sides. Alois had a smirk plastered across his face as he strutted through the crowd, waving and blowing air kisses at the people he passed, all of them slowly shuffling to make a clear path to the center; A large black rounded disk, where the marble tiles slightly sunk down and abruptly switched from ivory to ebony.

"Damn it!" Ciel yelled, gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his trembling fist. _Trancy, why? WHY did you agree to this?! Why did you make such a rash decision?! Damn it, you idiot!_

Angel rested a gentle hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said gently. "I have faith in him. I'm sure Alois will win."

Ciel let out a quivering breath, as much as he hated to say it, he did. "He won't win. He doesn't stand a chance." Ciel said grimly in a low voice. "The only reason he was able to defeat Alestoir and Maddox before was because he used underhanded tactics. He had pistols."

"How- How do you know that? And you're his friend aren't you?! You should have more faith in him!" Angel yelled, looking at the bluenette with hurt eyes.

"Evangeline, _I_ was there! _I_ was the one who intervened! Had I not been there, he would've shot your brother and killed him!"

Angel shot a glare at the bluenette scoffing. "He _will_ win. Kainen doesn't exactly play fair either you know. You have to keep in mind that the fight yesterday was two against one."

Before Ciel could come up with a witty retort, the loud music kicked back in, the bass thumping the floor, the sensation shaking and reverberating through his bones, and the next thing he knew, the brawl had begun.

* * *

Alois inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to keep his breathing rate steady. On the contrary, his heart was beating out of control, slamming against his ribcage like a feral enraged bull. He tried to keep a calm and collected facade on his exterior, but the truth was, he was terrified. The more he tried to deny his fear, the more evident it was. Kainen was much broader and stronger than he was, and he knew that. He knew the only reason he had prevailed yesterday was through luck and underhanded tactics, and at that, it was through the skin of his teeth. _I can do this, I can do this. Everyone is watching me. Now is my moment to shine, to let the name Alois Trancy be one they won't ever forget. I can do this_ , Alois pep-talked himself, letting out a final slow exhale of breath. _If anything, I'll do it for Ciel. I'll show him that I'm worthy of him and that I can protect him._

The blond then put his fists up, holding them in front of him as he circled around the broader, taller, teenager.

Kainen struck first. Although Alois had been holding a defensive position, holding his arms up to block incoming punches, the crimson haired boy's fists had broke through his protective barrier, landing a hit at the blond's torso.

Alois staggered backwards, wincing and gritting his teeth. The blond knew that the other teenager may of had strength, but he knew that he had speed on his side. So, with a rash decision, the blond sprinted towards the other teenager, charging at him, and knocking him to the ground. _This is my chance!_ , Alois thought, as he quickly plunged himself down on top of the crimson haired boy, pinning him down. The blond reared his arms back and plunged his fists into the other's face.

He didn't have to look up to see all eyes trained on him, he could feel their piercing gazes, their phones all recording the event, their gasps when he had knocked Kainen down.

The next thing he knew, his back was against the cold chilled floor, and he were staring Kainen right in the eye. Alois' eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the other teenager begin to smirk as he returned the punches right back to Alois.

"I've missed this fuckboy. I could get used to you being my personal punching bag." Kainen said with a morbid grin, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "This is how it's meant to be, ' _angels_ ' such as yourself aren't meant to fly. They're meant to crash and burn, their wings being ripped off so they'll never fly again." Then Alois felt two sharp objects pierce through his back, in between his shoulder blades. He let out a cry of agony as he felt them being twisted deeper into his back. "So now," Kainen said, eyes widening. "I'm going to cut off your wings."

Alois wriggled and writhed in agony, desperate to get out from under the teenager. "That's playing dirty." Alois choked out, coughing up blood.

"And you thought using pistols yesterday wasn't wasn't ' _playing_ _dirty_ '?"

"The fight was two against one!" Alois hissed. "It was already unfair before the fight even unfolded!"

The blond then jerked forward involuntarily, the pain in between his shoulder blades growing deeper. He looked up to see Kainen holding two small glowing teal daggers, blood dripping from the edges. Extending from the hilts, the blades seemed to break off into branches, winding around one another and intertwining to form a double helix, until unifying into single sharp jagged tips. Alois recognized them, they were much like the demon sword that Hannah harbored. They were twin demon daggers, identical in every way, subsidiary to the ancient cursed demon sword that he were familiar with.

"L- _Lævateinn_?!" Alois stuttered in shock and disbelief. "Ho- How- Where- Where did you get those?!"

Kainen grinned but said nothing in compliance with the blond's question, he just temporarily slid up his eyepatch. Instead of an electric blue eye like Alois had expected, he was met with a rich amber color. His iris was a pentagram outlined by golden lines, trapped inside a circle, with more lines coming off of the points of the pentagram, connecting to the circle. His pupil was the middle of the pentagram, amidst the flood of amber. It was a contract. A Faustian Contract, and Alois knew the seal all too well. The seal of the arachnid demon; Claude Faustus. The seal identical to the one he harbored on his tongue.

"Close. Their names are Lævateinis and Lævateinva, they're demon swords." Kainen said chuckling. "The more wicked and tainted your soul is, the more painful the venom."

Claude. Claude had betrayed him and created another contract, a double contract seal, it was like cheating on him and seen as disgusting and taboo in the underworld. Alois absolutely loathed the demon, but the demon still belonged to him, even if he had fired him as his butler.

Fury and rage driving his motive and passion, Alois quickly kneed the crimson haired boy in the groin, allowing the blond just enough time to slip out from under him and knock the blades from his hands. The blond then stumbled to his feet and began kicking the other teenager repeatedly.

The crimson haired boy with trembling hands, grabbed at the blond's ankle, jerking him down onto the floor. **Crash!** With one swift blow to the head, Kainen brought a wine bottle down onto the blond's head. Glass shards were sent everywhere and everyone in the crowd gasped, their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

Alois hacked up blood, the thick scarlet liquid beginning to drip from the corners of his mouth and trail down his forehead in rivulets. "Damn you, you cheating bastard! DAMN YOU-" Alois managed to choke out before he collapsed onto the floor.

The crimson haired teenager stood proudly hovering over Alois' unconscious body, panting, holding up the drinking piece of the wine bottle, the other end of it jagged and sharp. Even though he had _technically_ won the fight, hardly anyone in the crowd cheered, their eyes were all glued to the growing pool of blood on the floor emanating from the blond's body.

"Is- Is- Is he dead?!" One girl in the front shrieked. "He's not moving and at the rate blood is draining from his body he'll die soon from blood loss if he isn't already dead!"

"Should- Should we call an ambulance?!" Another boy in the front asked concerned, his phone in his hand ready to dial.

"You can't call a damn ambulance! What if they show up with the police?! What then?! Then all of us will get arrested for drinking!" Exclaimed another.

Ciel felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, and he heard the blood roaring in his ears. His mind was racing and he kept trying to deny that what he'd just saw was a reality. Desperately, he pushed and shoved his way through the uneasy and shaken crowd. Once he reached the front, he stumbled over to the blond's body, bringing an ear to his chest.

The bluenette heard a gentle unsteady weak rhythm, but that was enough to put him at ease. Regardless of what anyone else said or thought about him, he didn't care, he dialed for an ambulance. He didn't care about what his simply one hell of a butler had told him, he wasn't going to wait around for Claude to save the blond, and honestly he could care less if anyone else here got arrested, as long as the blond were alive, he didn't care.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness as far as the eye could see. An unsettling feeling of eternal loneliness crept up and hung heavy in the blond's chest. "Voice? Demon in my head?" Alois asked meekly.

"Yes my little angel of death? You called?" The deep malevolent voice thundered. "I was pleased with your performance against Elizabeth, however I found it distasteful how easily you succumb to Maddox."

"Who- What exactly are you? Are you even real or am I schizophrenic and hallucinating?"

"Oh my child, I'm as real as you believe me to be. For the time being, my name is not important, you are simply my vessel, nothing more." The voice said chuckling. "I'm your inner demon." It hissed. "Appease my appetite for despair and death, and I'll promise you a fair hand of cards, a life with the odds in your favor, instead of you're current life, that's rebounding against fate, only to be shot down again and again."

Alois pursed his lips. "I'm already dying externally so is there much point? There's no point in sugar-coating my situation, I already knew the outcome of the fight before it began. I'm a deadman walking."

"Go, my angel of death, bringeth forth havoc upon Kainen. I'll give you temporary invincibility and an immunity to pain, however this will take a tremendous toll on your body once the effect wears off, it will be excruciatingly agonizing, possibly killing you, so make your shots count. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

Alois quickly jerked upwards with a sudden gasp of breath, his eyes quickly fluttering open. He were being held tightly in Ciel's arms, the bluenette's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared into the blond's icy numbing blue eyes. "Trancy?" He asked slowly with uncertainty.

The blond let out a huff of breath with an aggravated sigh. He squirmed and pulled free of the bluenette's tight embrace, his lips curling back into a snarl. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT DAMN COWARD?!" Alois yelled, his eyes wide as he skimmed the crowd furiously.

The mob stood stunned in shock staring at the perfectly functional blond, despite the blood that trailed down his forehead and the growing stains on his shirt that lingered at his back.

"RUMPLEFORESKIN SHOW YOURSELF, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Alois yelled, through gritted teeth, his fists tightly clenched at his side.

"Trancy?! How the- How the hell are you even able to stand upright?! I cracked a bottle over your head!" Kainen exclaimed horrified, backing away from the blond. "What are you?! Are you even human?!"

Adrenaline and anger coursing through Alois' veins, he tackled the crimson haired boy to the ground, slamming his head down onto the marble tiles. After thrashing the teenager's ribcage multiple times with his fists, Alois ripped off the navy blue eyepatch that covered over the teenager's right eye, and flung it to the ground.

Staring deep into the pentagram in the other boy's eye, Alois felt disgusted. So, grabbing one of the demon daggers that had carelessly been strewn on the floor, Alois plunged the blade into the socket of the other boy's right eye, straight through the center of the pentagram. Kainen shrieked and writhed in agony, his shrill screams echoing through the vast room, sending a chill up the spine of anyone who heard it. Alois then rigorously twisted the blade, gouging out the crimson haired boy's recently acquired biotic organic eye. Alois knew that Claude had regenerated it for him, which only made his passion to destroy Kainen's contract seal even stronger. Soon, the seal was no more, nothing but an overflowing socket filled to the brim with blood.

 _Claude, I **will** kill you. Just you wait you backstabbing traitor_ , Alois thought as he ripped the blade away from Kainen, jerking it out. Panting, the blond pulled himself up, staring at his hands. They were covered in scarlet, spatters and rivulets staining his skin. He looked at the crowd, slowly spinning in a circle, their expressions all identical. Their pupils were dilated, their mouths agape, a look of cold hard genuine fear in their eyes.

 _Psychopath_ , _freak_ , _demon_ , _gay wad_. He heard all the nasty names he were being called reverberate through the crowd. "I- I don't understand..." Alois mumbled to himself, "Why are they saying these hurtful words to me?" He said, his bottom lip beginning to quiver and tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I'm not _normal_ , I- I can't help that...but why can't they just accept me? I'm trying _so_ hard to fit in..." Alois whimpered pathetically, tears beginning to stream down his face as he fell to his knees sobbing.

Ciel quickly grabbed Alois' hand and ran like the wind, pulling the sobbing blond behind him. "Trancy we have to go, NOW." He knew by his intuition, the ambulance had to be nearby by now, and he knew it would probably be a horrible mistake if they hung around for the aftermath that ensued.

* * *

Upon reaching the dorm, Ciel had to conform to the blond's wishes, as he were unstable at the moment, a mention at the wrong words, and the blond would easily be brought to tears again.

"Trancy?" The bluenette asked slowly and carefully, watching the blond curl into the fetal position with his back turned to him on the bed across from his own. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Alois sniffled back pitifully. "Ciel did you hear all of the nasty names they were calling me?"

Pausing, and contemplating how to approach and answer the blond's question gently, the bluenette decided to answer honestly. "...Yeah, I heard..."

"Ciel be honest with me, am I a _psychopath_?"

The bluenette chuckled lightheartedly, grinning. "That you are, and a pretty awesome one at that! But, everyone starts out a little insane in the beginning, some just get better at hiding it than others."

"Am I a _freak_?"

"No, you're my freak. If people don't wanna accept that, then we'll be freaks together."

"Am I a _demon_?" Alois asked again meekly.

"You're not. Even if you were a demon, that wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't change how much I care about you. I'd happily let you devour my soul."

Pausing, Alois then slowly asked, "Am- Am- Am I a _gay wad_?"

The bluenette paused and swallowed hard, glancing over at the blond's small trembling form. Even if he weren't sobbing, Ciel could still tell the blond were crying. "You are. You're my gay wad, and we're both gay wads, because damn it you asshat, I think I've fallen in love with you."

The blond's eyes widened, and he turned his head, peering over his shoulder at the bluenette, in spite of the darkness. "Ci- Ciel." He said his voice small and in shock.

"That's right Al- Alo- Alois, you heard me, and I stand by my words." Ciel said anxiously yet firmly, as he got up and shifted to the blond's bed, wrapping his arms around the other earl's chest, comforting him.

"Ciel you- You said my- You said my name~" Alois stuttered in disbelief, bringing tears of joy to his eyes.

"You're my gay wad," The bluenette repeated. "And I am yours, so together, let's be outcasts. I love you Alois Trancy, with all of your flaws and mistakes, I'll accept you for who you are, even if that means you're shattered and I have to put you back together again."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This was another short chapter (I'm sorry...), but the main reason for this is because lately I've been working on another Cielois fic, (Hopefully to be posted soon). The fic that I'm working on is going to be a modern crime au.** **Anyways, I'd love hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	7. Forsaken

_**Chapter 7: Forsaken**_

 **A/N: This chapter gets pretty dark and angst is just EVERYWHERE, like literally it's an angstfest, and truthfully the mood of this chapter kind of bounces around, one minute it's cute fluff, the next it's depressing angst and suicidal thoughts...so yeah? Honestly, while writing this, there were several 4 A.M. sessions ( Because for some reason I write a lot better when it's after 2 A.M.) and I listened to a lot of angsty music to help better situate the story (hence why some of the dialogue is actually lyrics from a song). This is a MUCH longer chapter than what I've been writing recently (Almost the longest one yet, only 68 words short of claiming the title), and I only proofread over this twice, so I didn't do a lot of editing, so if you find a few mistakes, please bear with it. Anyways, I'll let you get to reading now.**

* * *

Alois stood in front of the bathroom mirror arranging his bangs, scowling at his frugal appearance. Alarmed he quickly leaned his face close to the mirror in disbelief. If the light hit his eyes at just the right angle, flecks of violet shone out against his otherwise hollow cerulean irises. _The hell?_ , The blond thought, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. _Have my eyes always been like that?_ Alois then gingerly brushed his bangs away from his face and with that, another issue was brought to his attention; There was a faint outline of a pentagram on the back of his right hand.

He quickly pulled his hand down and studied his skin. It was barely visible and his skin had puffed up as if it were inflamed, but the pentagram was a faded pale white as if it were scar tissue. The seal was one Alois wasn't familiar with, it wasn't the same as Claude's or Sebastian's, it was entirely different. The blond bit his lip, rubbing a cautious finger over the seal.

"Trancy what're you doing?" Ciel asked groggily, somewhat rudely, knocking on the door, then barging in the bathroom, staring at the blond with his different colored eyes, the Faustian Contract on his right eye shining vibrantly against the violet. "Why are you up so early? School doesn't start until another three hours or so." He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Alois' cheeks flushed as he quickly hid his right hand behind his back, concealing the pentagram. "I- I couldn't sleep. Insomnia ya know..." Alois said, followed by nervous laughter. "It's fine though, I've only been up for about twenty minutes." He lied, a few hours was more like it. He'd been awakened by a nightmare that had kept him shaking and trembling for at least an hour.

"Well if you're just going to stand there staring at yourself in the mirror all day, then move out of the way so I can bathe. I reek of blood and alcohol, it's simply disgusting and distasteful." Ciel said frowning as he began to unbutton his baby blue loose flannel shirt.

" _Ooh_ , do you mind if I join?" The blond asked seductively, leaning on the bluenette's shoulders as he ran his tongue down the edge of the other earl's ear.

Ciel's face turned blood red as blush filled his cheeks. "N- No Alois!" The bluenette objected instantaneously, stumbling forward away from the blond.

Alois looked at the bluenette with hurt eyes. "Oh... I see. You didn't actually mean what you said last night...did you?" Alois said dejectedly, turning his gaze downwards.

"No, I meant every word that I said, I just don't trust _you_ around _me_ while I'm naked..." The bluenette trailed off. "Besides if I get into a shower to _cleanse_ myself, I don't want to feel _dirty_ , since you would-" He then quickly cut himself off as he imagined what the blond would do to him, causing his face to flush even further.

Alois rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "At the rate you're going you'll be a _virgin_ for eternity." The blond teased as he yawned, strutting out of the bathroom.

"He- Hey I'm only fifteen, you can't criticize me over it! Besides just because you lost yours early doesn't mean you can mock me for still having my V-card." Ciel huffed, beginning to pout.

Alois cringed. "Twelve. I was twelve when I lost mine, on my birthday in fact." The blond said grimly, the disturbing vivid memories beginning to flood his head, starting to overwhelm him, causing his breathing to quicken and his heart to thrum against his ribcage. A wave of the pain, the sickeningly sweet pleasure, and everything in between began to wash over the blond like a sensation, trapping him in a blanket of mist, encompassing him in the sensation, forcing him to live through it all again. The temporary pain of hickeys and bruises, the scars and whiplash marks from agonizing S&M, the near unbearable clench in his chest of having to cry himself to sleep every night to keep from breaking down entirely, the shameful penalties he were put through if he done something his former master disliked, **_everything_**. All the years Alois spent, scraping his way out of that hell, crashed down upon him, like a weak corroded building structure beginning to collapse in on itself.

"Trancy...?" Ciel asked concerned, kneeling down beside the blond's small trembling figure. The blond's knees were pulled in close to his chest, his forehead resting against his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto his lap.

"And at that, it was to an old man. A senile old fart." Alois whimpered, grimacing with a shiver creeping up his spine as he cringed in disgust. Alois then suddenly sprung up, his eyes still puffy from crying, with a widening Cheshire grin growing on his face. "But old limp-dick is dead! I'll show that senile the respect he deserves! I'll go dance on his grave with the power of Olé and piss on it, all over his coffin and right onto his dead corpse~" Alois said in a singsong way, giggling to himself.

Ciel slowly stood up uneasily, staring wide-eyed at the blond's lack of etiquette and the earl's unsettling growing morbid grin. With a forced nervous laugh, the bluenette excused himself. "Heh... Heh... Yeah you go do that... I'm just- I'm just gonna go get a shower now that you...seem to be... _back to normal_..." Ciel said slowly. He then stood up and left the blond alone in the bedroom, closing and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Although there were a door between them, Ciel could still hear the blond laughing and giggling to himself. Although the bluenette decided to ignore him, as he'd discovered it seemed customary for the blond to occasionally break into fits of maniacal laughter.

Alois closed his eyes and exhaled slowly with a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. _Alright, now I just need to find out how to cover this up..._ , Alois thought, glancing down at the pentagram imprinted onto the back of his hand. The blond glanced around the room looking for anything, like foundation or makeup, any sort of substance that could mask it's presence. _Damn it Ciel, why couldn't you be a girl?_ Then it occurred to him that he could wind his hand in gauze and bandages to conceal the mark, however there was one issue; The gauze was in the first aid kit, and the first aid kit were located in the bathroom.

Alois felt the blood rush to his cheeks, swallowing hard as he glanced at the doorknob to the bathroom. Hesitantly, he then reached for the handle and turned it, but it didn't comply and got stuck. He tried it again, but the results were the same. _Locked_.

"Damn it Alois you perv, you snaky bastard!" Ciel yelled from inside the bathroom, furious that the blond had attempted to enter after he'd specifically ordered him not to.

"Ci- Ciel I wasn't- I wasn't trying to- I- I just want the first aid kit." The blond stuttered nervously, feeling the heat in his cheeks increasing.

Ciel were extremely suspicious and doubtful of the blond's answer, but with concern nipping at his conscience, he slowly slid open the drawer containing the first aid kit and held it firmly in his hand. The bluenette then gingerly creaked the door open, handing the blond the kit, but once it were out of his hand, he immediately pulled the door shut and locked it back.

"Hey Ciel," Alois called from the other side of the door.

"What now?"

"Don't you have some colored contacts?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Can I borrow them?" Alois pleaded.

"Why do you need colored cont-"

" _Please_?"

"Ugh, fine. They're in the green container in the first drawer on my nightstand."

"Thanks Ciel, you're the best~" Alois singsonged, as he skipped over to the bluenette's nightstand. Just as the bluenette had said, there was a small bright green container in the first drawer.

Gingerly, the blond then put the contacts into his eyes. He stared at his reflection in the full body mirror, leaning his face in close to study his eyes. They were both a much darker blue now, cobalt, just like the bluenette's, and thankfully to the blond's relief, the flecks of violet could no longer be seen. Alois then went to work, wrapping his hand in bandages. While he were at it, he decided to wrap his chest up, so that the two stab wounds in between his shoulder blades had some protection.

Alois flinched violently as his ringtone went off. He quickly fumbled to get it out of his pocket, he then quickly answered it without looking at the caller. "He- Hello?"

"Hey Alois. It's Angel. I'm just calling to see how you're holding up, are you doing okay?"

Alois let out a pensive sigh. "I suppose I'm doing okay. The insults hurt, but otherwise I'm fine. Why? Is there a reason why I wouldn't be holding up okay?"

Angel swallowed hard, grimly she then asked, "You haven't seen the video yet then have you?"

"Video? What video?!" The blond asked anxiously his eyes widening as his heart contracted.

"I- I'll send you the link."

Then moments later, Alois had received a text from the girl. With anxious trembling fingers, he tapped the link.

"Alois Trancy, sixteen years old, 5'8", platinum blond hair. You all know who I'm talking about." There was an image of Alois on screen, standing in his uniform, a deep familiar voice voicing over the video; Rumpleforeskin. "Or as I personally refer to him as; Fuckboy. However, I dug into his history, and not only is he a psychotic asshole, but he's a manwhore, a queer. As many of you have suspected, he's as straight as a rainbow, gay, and has banged more guys than he can count on his two hands." Suddenly a video of the blond from the party last night licking and seducing the bluenette pulled up on screen, however Ciel's face was heavily blurred out. Then a picture of Claude pinned on top of Alois flashed on screen, both of them stark naked, but once again, the person other than Alois had their face blurred out. Several more images of the same caliber then flashed on the screen, each of them someone different, their faces also blurred out. "Not only that, but at the age of twelve he fucked a sleazy old man, and get this, it was incest. The old geezer was his late father." Then various images of Alois' pinned up body, strapped to a bed, hickeys, bruises everything clearly visible on his small frail pale body, with his late father standing naked with his back to the camera, a whip in hand. Then a picture of him in his scarlet silk robe flashed on, showing it slumping down on his shoulder, exposing his chest, his thin slender leg outstretched. "He even crossdresses to show his feminine side and seduce innocent souls. So please, help this poor desperate blond bitch in his quest. It's clearly obvious this boy is in desperate need of condoms, so please, used or unused, please make your donation to Alois Trancy, I'm sure he probably already has an STD, so he won't mind using a pre-owned condom. Thank you for your time, and charity to the needy." The screen then faded to black.

 _I'm not gay, I'm bisexual_ , Alois argued internally. That's when uncontrollably, his finger began to scroll downwards onto the replies and comments.

 _I knew it. I suspected from day one that that guy was a faggot._

 _Ew... And I actually had a crush on him? Gross! And I almost talked to him at the party last night, until I seen he was with another blonde bitch. Thank God! So fucking glad I didn't bang him and get an STD._

 _What? You mean he actually has testosterone?_

 _Hey guys, Kainen just leaked out Alois' phone number, go check the description for it! I'm totally gonna lash out at him through voicemail xD_

 _Saint Augustine's prostitute, his services are only a penny an hour! Oh wait... Scratch that I got it mixed up, he does sessions for free!_

 _How does it feel to be the most hated person at SA and NW right now? You're a slut and a disgrace to the human race._

 _Damn... You'd have to be awful desperate to fuck something that ugly._

 _No wonder he dresses like a whore outside of school, I always thought maybe he was trans or had some weird fetish, but holy shit I didn't realize the gay wad was that fucked up. I mean Jesus, fucking your own Dad?! He has some serious problems._

 _I wonder if his boyfriend knows about all the affairs?_

 _Faggot._

 _Omfg, Alois is SO repulsive and repugnant, I'd donate all of my condoms to this little shit if it got him out of my general vicinity. I seriously hope he can't transmit his STD's to people just by being near him, I literally have all oh my classes with this homo. Honestly, he should just kill himself. It'd make this world a better place for all of us._

 _Alois Trancy you should go kill yourself. Commit suicide. Nobody will fucking miss you, so go drink a bottle of bleach and clean out your insides so that we an make the world a cleaner place by getting rid of filthy peasant trash like you._

 _You're a dumbass spoiled bitch that needs to get a fucking life because no one will ever like you. Everything nice that you've ever been told is a lie, everyone only says those things because they pity you so much, because they know no one will ever really like you, so go fuck yourself you blond BITCH._

Alois' pupils dilated, his bottom lip began to tremble, and his breaths came out shaky and quivering. Warm persistent tears began to fill his eyes, easily breaking their way through to the surface, gliding down the blond's pale cheeks. Having a loose grip on his phone, it slipped from his hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Alois?" Angel asked concerned. "Alois, are you okay? Hey, talk to me, what's going on?"

Alois gritted his teeth, gingerly pulling his phone up to his ear, and through hot tears he whispered hoarsely, "What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead. Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper. And I can't take one more moment of this silence. The loneliness is haunting me. And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up. It comes in waves, I close my eyes, hold my breath and let it bury me. I'm not okay, and it's not alright. Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again? Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down? Save me from myself, don't let me drown. Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive? Save me from myself, don't let me drown." He then hung up, without any further explanation.

Angrily, he then threw his phone down onto the ground with frustration. Sniffling, he then collapsed onto his bed, once again breaking into sobs. He didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted his tears to corrode his skin, to melt him and wither him away into nothing but ashes and hazy memories. Alois wrapped himself up tightly in his blanket, pulling it over his head and tucking in his arms and legs, he wanted to barricade himself from reality, from this living hell that despised him. He was sick of it.

"Why? WHY ME?!" He yelled in between sobs. "Why does EVERYTHING happen to me?! It's- It's not fair!" He whimpered. Frustrated, angry, and hurt, Alois screamed. He screamed into his pillow until his throat burned and his lungs ached and his stomach hurt, until his insides felt like they had been rubbed raw.

* * *

Ciel opened the bathroom door with a white towel draped around his neck, feeling clean and refreshed, his hair still damp, his ebony eyepatch tied around his head. That's when his eyes glazed upon the heap under the white sheets. The heap gently shook, quiet muffled sniffles and sobs occasionally rippling out from under the blankets.

"Alo-" Ciel started, but stopped himself when he noticed the blond's phone lying on the floor. A large jagged crack resonated from the corner of the phone, branching out and across the rest of his screen. Ciel glanced back up at the trembling blond, then back at the phone. Slowly he the turned on the phone, unsure of the blond's password, Ciel tilted the phone up towards the light in hopes to see where the blond had tapped. To his surprise it was quite clear, and using his intuition and deductive reasoning, he arranged the numbers in the correct order, _2435_. That's when it occurred to him, if he looked at the letters below the numbers, the order spelled out his own name, _Ciel_.

Once the phone unlocked, the screen opened to a video, a large replay button in the center. The bluenette glanced back up at sheets one more time, before he brought a hesitant finger down on the replay button. He listened to Maddox's voice and watched the images and videos flash on screen, his frown deepening and his heart slowly sinking the further into the video he got.

Just as Alois, Ciel scrolled down and skimmed the comments. There were hundreds of comments on the video, all of them rude and spiteful, lashing out at the blond or ridiculing him in a scornful contemptuous matter. He continued scrolling, and the taunting seemed to be endless, a bottomless pit of sin. No matter how long he scrolled, they just kept going and going, showing no sign of diminishing.

Finally, Ciel forced himself to stop, closing the tab, violently shaking his head. Going to the home screen, he noticed that the blond had twelve missed calls and twenty seven unread messages. Curiosity getting the best of him, he tapped the phone app and the call log. Angel. Four of them were from Angel. The other eight were from unknown callers, but all of the numbers were local, and with that, there were also eight voicemails, one from each unknown caller. Ciel decided it was probably best not to listen to them. The bluenette then tapped Angel's name and called her back, putting the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Al- Alois?!" She answered immediately, concern and worry evident in her voice.

"No, this is Phantomhive."

"Where- Where is Alois? And why- Why do you have his phone? Is he doing alright? I wasn't sure how he'd take the video, but I sent him the link because he deserves to know it was posted."

"He's..." Ciel glanced over at the huddled mass, and he let out a pensive sigh. "He's not doing too well." The bluenette admitted solemnly. He then stepped out of their room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Several guys passed by Ciel, laughing and snickering as they passed, avoiding eye contact with the bluenette. _What're they-_ , that's when Ciel noticed what they had been laughing at. Taped onto their door were condoms, blown up and tied like balloons. Then they were arranged onto the door to spell out ' _Fag_ '.

Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, a stream of cuss words rolling out of his mouth, under his breath.

Once he'd managed to subdue his anger, Ciel then spoke to the blonde on the other end of the line. "Angel you seem more sensible about comforting people and giving them advice, so what should I do? Alois broke down into tears, and I think he's having an emotional breakdown, an- And I want to comfort him, I want to tell him that everything will get better, I want to embrace him and just let him vent and let out all of his emotions, but- But I can't." Ciel exhaled sharply. "I'm- I'm just not that type of person. I'm a pessimist, I just can't help it. I always cling to the negative aspects of things, and my brain instantly shifts to the worst case scenario, so I- I don't know how I can help him and comfort him. I'm worried about Alois."

Angel was taken aback by this concerned vulnerable side of the bluenette, his voice had a certain susceptibility to it that made him sound small and lost. "So the Earl of Phantomhive actually has emotions?" She asked somewhat amused.

"Of course I do! But that's not important! _Please_ ," Ciel found himself begging, which was something he hated doing. "Please, Evangeline, tell me, tell me what to do."

* * *

 _Corruption_. Maybe that was the word Alois was looking for. This world was ridden with corruption, contempt, and sin, a playground where demons play, the perfect feeding grounds.

"You're worthless and pathetic. A pathetic excuse for a human being, you'll never amount to anything." Spat a familiar voice full of contempt, young and childish, yet the words still stung the blond deeply.

Alois briefly pulled the covers down off of his head, pulling them just below his neck and above his collar bones. "Luka?"

"What the hell happened to you? When did you become such an emotional faggot, brother? And the contacts and the gauze? Don't make me laugh! You can't hide something that's so revoltingly ugly, just embrace the misfortunate mother birthed you into, and accept how repulsive you actually are, you can't hide what was ugly to begin with."

Alois' gaze fell upon a small floating figure, the sunset haired boy, the boy's eyes hollowed out and black, blood cascading from his eyes, his body seemingly twitching and glitching in and out of existence. "Luka- I-"

"Just take the damn box cutter from Ciel's nightstand and slit your wrists, and why not slit your throat while you're at it? Or why don't you just go and drink some bleach so you can clean out your insides and rid this world of your filthy presence? No need to worry, you'd be recycling since your disposing of worthless trash, so you'd be making this world a better place! Don't you want to make the world a happier, healthier, and cleaner place brother?"

Alois shoved the covers off of himself, springing to his feet. "I won't. I won't comply. You're not the real Luka. Lu- Luka would never say anything like that! I don't know what the hell you are, but get out of my head!" Alois yelled, scrunching his eyes shut, placing his hands at his temples.

Ciel then entered the room, the blond's phone in his hand, staring at the other boy confused. "Trancy, who are you talking to?"

Alois cleared his throat and gestured over towards the near translucent 'Luka'. "I was speaking to Lu-" the blond sharply cut himself off once he opened his eyes. The figure was gone.

"Who?" Ciel asked, looking around the room.

"...N- Nevermind." Alois stuttered, embarrassed, pulling the blankets back over himself and rolling onto his side. _Maybe that fake Luka is right...,_ Alois' thoughts echoed through his head. _Maybe everything and everyone would be better off if I were dead. Do I even have a purpose for living? Or am I just a waste of space, a useless being absorbing oxygen and siphoning it from others who are desperately clawing at threads? Does my existence even mean anything to anyone? If I did die, would anyone even miss me, or notice my disappearance? After all, I was an accident. I wasn't brought into this world by happiness, my birth was a mere accident, a mistake as my parents had put it._

The blond then forcibly sat up, shaking the thoughts from his head. _No Alois! You have to stop thinking like that! You have to stay strong even though it hurts, I have to! At the very least, I need to stop myself from crumbling down. I need to stay strong for **him** , he's all that matters._

Alois then slid his legs over the side of the bed, and slid down off the mattress, putting up a fake facade to help ease the bluenette's concern.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Why do you want to come with?" Alois asked putting up a fake forced smile. "I don't mind."

"Oh okay..." Ciel then sighed and caught the blond by the shoulder. "Tr- Trancy if you want to talk, I'm here for you, and if you don't want to go class for the next few days, it's totally understandable, I'll- I'll cover for you, and I'll even stay here with you and keep you company if you want me to."

Alois peered over his shoulder and gave the bluenette a gentle subtle smile, staring into his cobalt eyes. "I'm fine Ciel, I promise." _Promises are made to be broken_ , the blond thought as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

He stared at himself in the mirror scowling at himself, he were disgusted by how realistic his facade appeared. Sighing, Alois then pulled out the cylindrical container that contained his lithium pills. He stared at the bottle for a long time, shaking it occasionally just to hear it rattle. He then dumped a handful of capsules into his hand, he rolled them around in his palm for a while. _Take a few more pills than the required dosage and I could end my life. An overdose._ He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, clenching and unclenching his fist around the pills. _But I won't. I can't._ Then he carefully slipped all the capsules in his palm back into the mouth of the prescription bottle, all of them but one. He then proceeded to pop the pill into his own mouth, unwillingly swallowing.

Alois brushed his bangs back out of his face, gently combing through strands of his hair with his fingers. Melancholia seemingly filled itself within his hollow eyes. Sighing, Alois then dabbed his finger in the box of Vaseline, gently rubbing it over his lips. Afterwards he took a tube of lip gloss and rolled it over his now shiny lips.

Pursing his lips, he then gently smacked his cheeks, forcing himself to stop frowning. He then flushed the toilet so Ciel wouldn't suspect anything of him. Compelling himself to, he then pulled his lips into a faint smile as he slowly turned the knob to the door, stepping back into the bedroom.

"Ciel, can I have my phone back?" The blond asked, casually draping his arms over the bluenette and peering over the other earl's shoulder.

Ciel's lips pulled into a tight line. "No. You can't have it." Ciel said arrogantly, shoving the cracked phone into his pocket. It wasn't that Ciel wanted to keep the blond away from his device, it were the mere fact of what the blond were going to do on it that worried him. It was for the blond's safety more than anything, he didn't want Alois to go back to the video, back to the comments, or even look at his voicemail or texts. While the blond had been in the bathroom, Ciel had noticed the phone buzzing like crazy, so his curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to snoop. They were anonymous texts. All of them were of the same nasty caliber of the comments on the video; The blond's number had been leaked.

"But Ciel!" Alois whined, pouting. "My life is on that phone, I can't live without it!"

"Yes you can. There's a difference between wants and needs. It's not gonna kill you just to be separated from your phone for a day."

"Bu- But I have separation anxiety, and I get all anxious and nervous if I don't have it on me or in my line of sight! Oh God... Oh I'm start- I'm starting to hyperventilate!"

The bluenette rolled his eyes and sighed over-dramatically. "Drama queen." Ciel scoffed under his breath. "Alois stop it. You're sixteen. Quit acting like such a child. For Christ's sake, I'm younger than you are, yet I'm more mature."

The blond's mouth fell agape in shock, his eyes narrowing. _Tch_ , Alois scoffed. "Define ' _mature_ '. Because I believe that being subjected to the hardships of life is more adult-like than cowering behind your butler to face the world, _child_."

The bluenette scowled and crossed his arms, haughtily tossing his head to one side. "He is simply one hell of a butler." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

" _Oh_ , and look who's pouting now?" The blond mocked, smirking at the bluenette.

Suddenly the bluenette sprung up from his chair and grabbed the blond by jaws and turned the earl's head from left to right, studying him.

Caught off guard and by surprise, the blond's cheeks immediately flushed pink at the closeness and the sudden skin-on-skin contact. "Ci- Ciel what- What're you doing?" The blond asked flustered, averting his gaze from the bluenette's cobalt stare, his cheeks still passionately burning. However, he didn't resist.

"Lipstick." The bluenette said firmly. "You're wearing lipstick aren't you?"

"N- No!" Alois stuttered. "It's lip gloss. There's a difference you know!"

The bluenette eyed the blond's lips. Glossy, luscious, and pillowy. Kissable. Extremely kissable. Irresistible in fact, temptation practically oozed off the blond's lips. Ciel then pulled the other earl's face close to his, and locked lips with Alois, knotting his hand in platinum strands of tangled locks. The blond smelled nice, his scent reminded Ciel of pollenated flowers in full bloom, but there was a faint gentle fragrance that seemed to linger from the rest, it was sweet and delicate, yet somehow familiar. Then it occurred to Ciel. Bluebells, the unique fragrance was bluebells.

Alois stood staring wide-eyed at the bluenette as their lips locked. After a couple minutes of getting lost in the sensation of pulling away and gasping for air and interlocking lips again and again, Alois hastily pushed the bluenette away.

"Ciel... I'm sorry... I," The blond let out a heavy pensive sigh. "I just can't do this with you right now, I'm not in the mood."

 _Alois? Not in the mood? Bloody hell, something really is wrong with him, I guess the scornful insults and impertinence must've hit him harder than I thought_ , Ciel thought, studying the blond's melancholy eyes, seemingly flickering with desperation.

Alois then slowly treaded through the room, over to Ciel's closet, he then rummaged through the hangers until he pulled out a clean ironed uniform. Shamelessly, he then began to lift his t-shirt over his head, revealing his bandaged chest and stomach.

As the blond began to unbutton his jeans, Ciel placed a gentle hand in between the blond's shoulder blades at the damp growing patches of blood on the roll of bandages, gingerly rubbing it. "Hey, Trancy where did this come from? Was this from the fight last night too?" Ciel asked concerned, lips pulled into a tight frown.

The blond slipped out of his denim jeans, standing in only his boxers as he peered over his shoulder at the worried bluenette. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine emotionally and physically, so stop worrying about me Ciel. You're slipping, you're emotions are becoming easier and easier to read." He then slid his off-white undershirt over his head, then proceeding to shrug on the navy blue blazer, buttoning it up, leaving the two buttons closest to his collar undone, revealing his collar bones. He then slid on the only acceptable pants; booty shorts, his trademark ebony ones to be exact.

"See ya mutt, I'm gonna head out for a little bit." Alois said as he laced up his boots.

"No! Wait! You can't!" Ciel yelled grabbing the boy's wrist, desperately pleading the blond to stay. He didn't want Alois to see the billowed condoms that littered room 666's door, and he especially didn't want Alois to have to deal with the snickers and taunting glares.

" _I said_ I'll see you _later_." Alois said with a heavy edge of annoyance in his voice, as he sent a glare over his shoulder at the bluenette. "I have personal affairs I need to deal with. Unless you wish to be licking your own still-warm blood off of the wall to rejuvenate your blood reserves, while simultaneously having every bone and vein in your body cracked and spliced, singing in synchronized in agony, I suggest you let go."

Threatened by the blond's dominance, Ciel immediately let go of the other earl's wrist, gritting his teeth. He had seen Alois' ferocious psychotic side before, but this was was his first time being on the receiving end. Ciel exhaled sharply. "Fine. Go. Just know that I was only trying to protect you."

"Ciel I'm not going to break down in front of other people again. The reason I can lower down my walls and defenses when I'm near you is because I trust you. I love you. _So please_ , I don't want you to get involved, just have faith in me and quit doubting my abilities." The blond then took his leave, grabbing his coat on his way out, then closing the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

 _Fag_. Alois stood staring at the patched together word on their door scowling. "Damn hypocrites. Everybody's way too damn stereotypical and gullible." He grumbled under his breath as he ripped the duck-taped 'balloons' from the door, dropping them all on the floor and stomping them with his foot, causing them to loudly pop with a bang.

He exhaled slowly trying to control his temper. _It's okay Alois, it's okay, a reaction, they want a reaction, so don't give it to them._ He then made his down the wide corridor to the elevator, shooting a vicious spine-chilling glare at anyone who snickered or stared at him.

The blond stood in the courtyard of the academy furiously looking around him, searching for a target. That's when he spotted one; One of Kainen's lackies, a fellow jock. At the information board, the jock stood nailing a giant poster onto the bulletin board. The poster had a picture of Alois on it, it was a close up half body picture. In big bold blue letters off to the side it read; "Donate condoms and hate mail to the desperately needy! Locker 666."

Alois scowled, staring at the scum in the distance. He then made his way to a dense thicket of shrubbery and plants, crouching down, Alois slipped on his jacket, pulling the hood over his head. His jacket was jet black, and on the back there was a shiny silver metallic arachnid. The blond then secured a realistic skull mask over his face, concealing his identity.

Standing up, he pulled his hood farther up and kept his gaze down as he slowly approached his prey, stalking in the shadows. Alois then flicked out his switchblade and broke into a sprint, tackling the jock, knocking him down onto his back. Alois began to grin morbidly as he held the blade at the boy's throat as he cowered in fear underneath him.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul," Alois said morbidly, bringing the knife dangerously close to boy's hazel eyes. "Looks like your windows have just closed!" He yelled, shoving an anesthetized handkerchief into the boy's mouth to keep him from calling out for help, also to muffle the boy's screams. Alois then brought the switch down into the boy's eye sockets gouging out his eyes. The boy wriggled and jerked in agony. "You've been marked by the spider." Alois said before the boy was finally knocked unconscious. The blond then carefully engraved the arachnid symbol that was on the back of his jacket onto the neck of the now unconscious boy.

Seething with anger, Alois then took his still dripping blade, and slashed through the poster until it could no longer be read, into nothing but thin strips of paper.

Alois continued this method on several other jocks who were taking orders from Maddox, slashing out their retinas and carving his symbol into their flesh. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually derived pleasure from harming other people. It made him giddy with joy, and filled him to the brim with macabre happiness, only making him grin wider and increasing his undeniable urge to break into maniacal laughter.

"I'll show you all! Alois Trancy is not a name to laugh upon, I'll kill everyone if I have to! Just wait! This arachnid has a few more cards up his sleeve, and I'll ensure that all of you get a taste of your own medicine, I'll make you all choke the misery down until your insides are ripped to shreds and become hunks of decayed meat, and I'll personally eat your still-beating heart myself!" Alois cried, licking the blood off of his lips, and tracing the side of the dripping blade with his tongue, then breaking into maniacal laughter.

* * *

Ciel couldn't stand subconsciously waiting for the blond to show up. He hated not knowing where the blond had went. Despite what the earl had said, Ciel still believed the blond were extremely unstable. He paced back and forth, anticipation and anxiety corroding away his very being. _Have faith in me and quit doubting my abilities_ , The blond's voice echoed through the bluenette's head.

Ciel shook his head and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. _Stop it Ciel_ , his thoughts rang out. _I'm sure he's fine! Quit worrying about him!_ "Ugh..." Ciel sighed. "I need some tea to calm my nerves. Where the bloody hell is Sebastian when you need him?"

Within seconds, the crimson eyed butler appeared before the bluenette, a teapot and a teacup in hand. "Earl gray I presume?" Sebastian asked as he delicately poured the rich brown liquid into the tea cup.

"Is there any other suitable tea?" Ciel asked sarcastically, slightly offended the butler even had to ask.

"Your tea." Sebastian said smiling gently at his master, as he handed the cup to him.

"Sebastian." Ciel said sternly. "What's with that damn smug grin on your face? I demand to know!" Ciel commanded, staring intently, eyes narrowed.

"If you insist my lord," The demon said partially bowing. "I presume that yourself and Lord Trancy have become _close_ , yes?"

"I suppose... Now go on." Ciel said, his cheeks beginning to flush ever so slightly.

"Ah! So I was correct in my assumption, as expected as I am simply one hell of a but-"

" _Sebastian_!" The bluenette yelled furiously, beginning to become agitated with the demon.

The butler began grinning again. "My Young Master has found himself a crush. My bocchan has finally had his heart whisked away and stolen. That is the reason for my satisfaction if you must know."

Ciel's cheeks began to glow brighter, and he had to avert his gaze to the side, as he could no longer look the demon in the eye. "Sebastian it's not like that- He- I-"

"No, it's okay Young Master, I won't ask you to explain. It is perfectly acceptable if you have found out you are sexually attracted to males, and it is okay to come out homosexual, nor I or any

servants of the Phantomhive manor will judge you for it. Personally, I'm rather pleased with this arrangement. Just tell me one thing my lord, have yourself and Lord Trancy made with the birds and the bees?" Sebastian asked, waiting intently for his master's reply.

Ciel's face adopted an even brighter shade of red and the question even broke the bluenette, sending him stuttering in a flustered heated mess. "Wh- What- What?!"

The butler cleared his throat. "Let me rephrase my question. Have you and Lord Trancy engaged in sexual intercourse?" He asked nonchalantly, his stare seemingly burning a hole in the bluenette.

"I- I knew what- I knew what you meant the first time! An- And- Of- Of corse we ha- Haven't! He's not even my boyfriend! Quit jumping to conclusions Sebastian!" Ciel yelled extremely embarrassed, his form shrinking in size. He wished he could just drown in his tea, be engulfed in the milky brown color, and just dissolve into the liquid and become one. _Become one...,_ he repeated to himself internally. Suddenly an image of the blonde and himself filled his head, where the two had physically ' _become_ _one_ '.

"What a shame." Sebastian sighed dejectedly. "Personally I'm quite fond of Lord Trancy. Speaking of which Young Master, where is he?"

Ciel let a pensive sigh, halfheartedly shrugging. "I don't know. He left about an hour ago saying that he had some personal affairs to deal with."

"My lord, may I see your personal cellular device?" The butler asked.

Slowly the bluenette handed the demon his phone. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm calling Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel's mind began to race, as he watched the butler punch her number into the keypad. "Wh- What for?!"

Suddenly the blonde pigtailed girl answered her phone. "Ciel! I thought you'd never call!" She squealed with excitement.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said cunningly. "However I have some unfortunate news that I have to inform you of."

Ciel stared at butler in confusion, his brows knitted.

"Oh my God! Has something happened to my dear Ciel?!" She screamed, loud enough that the bluenette could hear. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the speaker away from his ear, holding it out in front of him.

"No worries, he is perfectly fine. Although, I can't quite say the same for you my lady. The Young Master has decided that he would like to end your relationship, as he is no longer interested in you. My apologies my lady, you have my condolences." Sebastian said calmly, yet firmly as he hung up the phone.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled infuriated, his eyes wide as he tried to snatch the phone from the butler's hand. "Why would you tell Lizzie that?! I never said such a thing!"

The butler held the phone up over his head, watching as his master jumped and desperately tried to reach for it. The butler snickered at his master's short stature and his inability to reach the object.

"I did it because Lady Elizabeth is your cousin. In modern society, incest is not sanctioned well by the public, that and Elizabeth gets on my last nerves." Sebastian said rolling his eyes melodramatically, but his nonchalant expression then slowly spread into a pleasant pleased grin. "Also now there are no obstacles in the way of your and Lord Trancy's relationship, as yourself and Lord Trancy would make a favorable noble couple. _Cielois Trancyhive_. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"Cielois Trancyhive? Where the bloody hell did you get that idea?!"

"Why master, it's your ship name of course." In a low voice, too quiet for the bluenette to comprehend, the butler then said, "And of course I ship it. Cielois is my OTP after all."

"What did you say?" The bluenette asked, looking at the demon with his head slightly cocked to one side.

Before the butler could reply, there was a quiet click at the door as the knob slowly turned. Both master and servant turned their gaze in that direction. In the now open doorway stood a hooded figure dressed in black, trifling damp spots coating the front of the jacket, small scuffs and tears in the sleeves. Over the intruder's face was a realistic off-white skull mask, the eyes sunken in and hollowed, the mouth of the skeleton stretched into a wide jagged toothy smirk. Along the edges and crevices of the mask, there were thick rich garnet spatters and rivulets trailing down the wearer's jawline.

Instinctively, Sebastian shoved the bluenette behind him and readied his hand with silver cutlery, ready to attack and defend.

The figure then removed their mask, unveiling a wide array of blond locks and cobalt eyes. "Alois?" Ciel asked with confusion and a hint of concern.

The blond panted heavily with sweat trailing down his face, dried blood faintly staining his lips and his jawline. "It's hot." Alois whined as he slid his hood off of his head, beginning to unzip his jacket. Slinging it onto the floor, he then shrugged out of his blazer. He pulled at the collar of his undershirt in an attempt to cool himself off, but it only seemed to make his body temperature rise even more.

The butler could easily see dark stains on the off-white undershirt from sweat, the damp fabric clinging and sticking to the blond's skin.

Sebastian slowly lowered his stance, dropping his armed hand to his side, lowering his guard.

Alois then jerked the shirt over his head, also sliding out of his booty shorts, letting both pile on the floor. Standing in nothing more than his underwear, he slid down the wall still panting.

Sebastian studied the blond carefully, watching as he slicked damp platinum blond strands of hair out of his face. _Perhaps a fever? Influenza? No... It couldn't be that... Could it?_ , the butler thought, prudently mentally taking note of the blond's symptoms. That's when he noticed the boy's arms, insidious burns seemed to lead out from under the bandages that lined the boys hand, traveling up and around to the middle of his forearm in the shape of jagged flicks of flame. The demon's crimson eyes then drifted to the earl's left hand. It was in the same condition, and upon further inspection, Sebastian could see the inner tips of the blond's fingernails were a dark blue, almost as if he had smashed his hand and bruised them.

"Lord Trancy, may I escort you to the bathroom for a diagnostic analysis?"

"Fine, whatever, just make it stop! It feels like my skin is being charred and I'm slowly being singed alive!" The blond huffed, bouncing back up and marching into the bathroom.

Before the butler could continue on his way, the bluenette brought a firm hard grip on his sleeve. Sebastian turned to look at his master. "Young master?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a tight line. " _Touch him_ Sebastian and your dead. _Hurt him_ , and I will personally punish you myself. Do anything that's unnecessary to him, and I'll skin you alive and wear your hide as a coat, do I make myself clear."

"Yes my lord, crystal." The butler said with a pearly white smile, partially bowing. He then turned and left the bluenette, proceeding to the bathroom to attend to the blond.

Closing the door behind him, Sebastian gingerly took Alois' right hand and slowly began unwinding the bandages.

"Hey!" Alois yelled, immediately retracting his hand and smacking the butler's away.

"I am simply one hell of a butler, do not underestimate me Lord Trancy." The demon said, letting his eyes flash a brighter shade of red for a few split seconds.

Pouting, unwillingly the blond held his hand out, letting the butler continue. As the demon expected, there was a faint white pentagram on the back of his hand, much like the contract seal he harbored with Ciel on the back of his hand. Sebastian slowly put a hand at the blond's forehead, placing his other hand on his own. "Hmm...just as I thought..." The demon mumbled to himself. "Lord Trancy, could you please remove your contacts?"

Alois scowled. "I don't want to."

The butler let his eyes flash again.

"Fucking hell." Alois muttered under his breath in aggravation. "Fine." He then removed the cobalt contacts, blinking several times afterwards, readjusting his eyes.

The demon then grabbed the earl's chin, turning his head from side to side, studying the boy's eyes. Ever so slightly, if the light hit his icy blue eyes at just the right angle, Sebastian could see shimmering flecks of a rich violet.

"Lord Trancy," The butler began. "Lately have you had irrepressible urges of violence, a thirst for blood?"

"Yeah, I suppose... Why? What does that have to do with diagnosing what's wrong with me?"

"Have you been hearing a voice in your head, commanding you to create despair and wreak havoc?"

Alois narrowed his eyes. "I have. I always have since Luka's death. Quit playing therapist and tell me what you've concluded!" Alois demanded, becoming restless and impatient.

Sebastian slowly pulled out a needle and gently pricked the blond's finger, causing a few drops of blood to arise and congregate on the surface of his fingertip. Alois flinched backwards, jerking his hand away.

"Did that hurt?" Sebastian asked, poking the needle through the sleeve of his tailcoat.

Alois slowly shook his head, eying the growing blob of blood. Suddenly a sharp contraction filled his chest, but quickly subsided. The blond wasn't sure why but he found himself licking the blood from the surface of his skin. He expected it to taste sharp and metallic, but instead it was surprisingly sweet and delectable. He soon pulled his finger away from his mouth, staring up at the hazy ceiling. _I need more. I need more!,_ his mind cried. Uncontrollably he then jerked Sebastian's arm towards himself and jerked up the butler's sleeve, and before he knew it, he had sunken his teeth into the demon's arm as blood began to gush down his throat.

Disgusted and terrified, the blond quickly jerked away and put a trembling hand at his mouth, his pupils dilated in horror. He gently brushed the back of his fingers against the corners of his mouth, only to find them smeared in the sticky scarlet liquid. _What did I just do? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I JUST DO?!,_ Alois' mind screamed as his whole body began to tremble, and his knees began to buckle inward, unable to hold up his weight any longer as his figure sank to the floor. He felt his stomach lurch and he felt like he were going to be sick.

Sebastian frowned and watched the blond begin to retch and gag. _You poor boy_ , he thought gently shaking his head in pity. _I know exactly what's wrong with him, he's become a forsaken, abandoned by his demon, his soul has been tainted and his mind has been annexed by one of the fallen. He's becoming a fledgling demon. At the rate his genetic make up is altering, it won't be long before the fallen has complete control over his body. His soul will be devoured soon and the fallen will reincarnate. Damn parasites._ Sebastian sighed deeply. _It'd be best not to inform the Young Master or Lord Trancy of the matter._

Once Alois' stomach had began to settle down some, he turned his attention to Sebastian. He drew in quivering breaths as tears began to form in his eyes. "Sebastian _please_ , tell me what's happening to my body. I'm scared! Please Sebastian!" Alois begged on the verge of tears, as he clung to the butler.

The butler stared into the boy's cold icy eyes, he could practically see the desperation flickering in the blond's eyes. He couldn't help but pity the earl. "Over exhaustion, and you seem to have a lot of anxiety and stress." The demon lied.

"Th- Then how do you explain what I just did?!" The blond exclaimed horrified. "I just got a sudden irresistible impulse for blood once I seen it gathering on my fingertip and I bit you and drank it from your arm! Sebastian don't lie to me you damn deceitful demon!" Alois was yelling now, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Lord Trancy, there is a condition for that, it's called Renfield syndrome."

"Then what is this?! How do you explain this contract seal when I haven't contracted any new demons?!" The blond exclaimed, waving the pentagram on the back of his right hand in front of the butler's face.

Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. The blond's questions were becoming harder and harder to fabricate answers to. "Lord Trancy, I assure you I am a professional, so just trust my judgement-"

"I don't believe such ludicrous statements, they're preposterous! Secondly I no longer put my trust in any damn demon, I trust Ciel, and only Ciel. Now if I were to hear those words from his mouth or hear him say that he trusts your judgements, then I would believe it."

Sebastian's tolerance for the blond was beginning to diminish and he were beginning to grow tired of having to answer his seemingly endless array of questions. "Young Master," he called through the door.

"What is it Sebastian?!" Ciel immediately replied.

"Do you trust my judgement?"

"Of course. Now how is Alois?"

The butler shot a smirk at the blond. "There," He said to Alois. "You heard it from my Young Master's lips, he believes my judgement. Now let's place a cold patch on your back and your forehead, then you should fine." _For now_ , Sebastian thought as he gingerly applied one to the blond's fair skin.

He then gave the blond's hair a few gentle strokes, reminding himself of a kitten's soft silky fur. A blissful sensation seemingly transversed through the demon, as he grinned to himself.

Alois didn't protest at the butler's gentle stokes, as his own mind was racing, as several thoughts protruded his head. But one thought seemed to linger and echo in his head more than any other.

 _He's lying._

* * *

 **A/N: Alois is becoming a fledgling demon *gasps* and he's been possessed by an all-powerful demon?! Thanks for reading! Sorry... I realize that the pacing was a bit slow in this chapter, however major plot points to be hit soon :). Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated (Not to mention that getting faves, follows, and reviews makes me feel more motivated :3).**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	8. Awakening

**_Chapter 8: Awakening_ **

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, please make sure that you have an ample amount of free time because this is a _long_ chapter. I'm dead from writing it, I'm dead from proofreading it, I'm just dead *Drops dead on the spot*. While reading, please keep in mind I was on borderline writer's block, and the fact that everyone who attends St. Augustine comes from a wealthy family (A.K.A they're all snobby rich kids).**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Alois kept his head low as he walked through St. Augustine's crowded hallways. Though he were actually quite tall among all the other teenagers, his form felt small and insignificant. He didn't need to have heightened senses to hear all of the insulting taunts behind his back, or the low snickering whispers, the piercing glares that seemingly jabbed into his back, slowly corroding and consuming what little self esteem he had left. He tried to the best of his abilities to ignore them, but his brain refused to comprehend and comply, making trying to disregard the world around him even more difficult.

Ciel could sense the discomfort on the blond's face. He hated seeing his friend like this, the blond's expression reminded him of a fully conscious patient on the operating table for open heart surgery.

"Trancy are you okay?" The bluenette asked, gently tapping the blond on the shoulder. "You don't look so good, your skin's a ghastly pale. It's not too late to leave if you don't want to do this." Ciel added gently as he followed behind the taller teenager.

 _Well I guess I look how I feel_ , Alois thought, wiping the sweat from his palms against his jeans, letting out a quivering breath. However, he didn't bother to reply to the bluenette, leaving a heavy silence hanging between them.

Alois came to a skidding stop once his eyes caught sight of his locker. A strangled yelp escaped his lips, as his pupils dilated in shock.

From the bottom of the locker up to the top, it was covered in condoms, all of them taped on, hanging downwards. There were so many, Alois couldn't even see the bare metal of his locker, no part had been left uncovered. Some were still in the packaging, but majority of them were unwrapped and stretched out; an unbelievable amount of them were tied in a knot at the top with a disgusting liquid like substance in the tip of the inside of the condom. On the wall directly above his locker, was a yellow neon poster board that read: " _Alois Trancy's Condom Drive_ " spelled out with unopened packages of the item. Then drawn in red sharpie was an arrow pointing downwards at locker 666.

Alois felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't help but retch at the disgusting sight as he felt bile begin to rise in the back of his throat.

Ciel scowled, he clenched his fist tightly in rage, gritting his teeth. He couldn't stand seeing Alois be tormented any longer. Stepping forward he yelled at the crowd of gathered students, anger, aggravation, and fury blazing within him. "All of you should be fucking ashamed of yourselves! What the hell has Alois done to any of you?! He doesn't deserve to be treated like this just because Maddox made that video of him, and don't any of you fucking lie, not everyone in this school is heterosexual! Ashby, Smith, Angler, Cosgrove, Herrington, Fennick, Jessimen, all of them and so many more are gay for crying out loud, and I see all of you treating them normally, SO WHY THE BLOODY HELL CAN'T YOU TREAT ALOIS THAT WAY?! So what if he's slept with a couple of guys? That's no different than a guy who's a player and has a different girl for every day of the week. ALOIS IS A HUMAN BEING JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! SO QUIT BEING SO DAMN CYNICAL AND ACTUALLY ACT HUMANE FOR ONCE! ALL OF YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN FILTHY PEASANTS!"

A gasp of shock reverberated through the crowd. It wasn't the bluenette's words that had stunned the crowd, but the very fact that Ciel, _Ciel_ , had said them. Ciel was always quiet and reserved, only speaking when spoken to, and was well respected by everyone, even the teachers, and with that however, he was classified and labeled as a 'goody two-shoes'.

The blond closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Approaching the bluenette, Alois extended his hand, and reared back, slapping the bluenette. " _Ciel_ I told you _not_ to get involved. I don't want you to get bullied too." He whispered into the other earl's ear. "I couldn't bear it if you had to endure the same emotional pain. So please, _please_ don't get involved." The blond then took off running, shoving his way through the sea of students, leaving the bluenette standing stunned in shock.

Panting, Alois locked himself inside a bathroom stall. Anxiously, he ran his hands through his hair, his heart throbbing against his ribcage. _I just slapped Ciel. I JUST SLAPPED CIEL! What the hell am I going to do? He's never going to forgive me!,_ the blond's mind screamed in regret.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom creaked open, and a small group of teenagers entered, their heavy footsteps echoing against the tiling.

"Did you guys see Phantomhive out there? Holy shit it was a sight to see." One of them chimed.

"I saw it, and honestly I can't believe Phantomhive said it, _Phantomhive_ of all people." Answered a second one.

"No I didn't see it." The third one admitted dejectedly. "What happened?"

The first then replied, "Phantomhive got pissed about the condom drive, he snapped, so he literally lashed out and told everybody off about how we've been discriminating Trancy."

"Yo- You don't think Phantomhive has a thing for Trancy do you? I mean he stood up for the cunt, usually he wouldn't give a situation like this a second glance. And in that video, the clip from the party with that slate haired guy, couldn't that be him?" The second one speculated, pulling up his phone.

"Holy shit!" The third one exclaimed, realization spreading across his face. "You're right!"

The first one broke into a laugh. "Looks like the manwhore has found himself another boyfriend. I wonder how long he'll keep him?"

"Ay," The third one chimed. "You think we could submit this news to Maddox? I hear he's paying ten thousand to anyone who's willing to keep him updated on the queer."

Alois pursed his lips, pulling his hand into a fist at his side. _Say something else, I dare you._

"If that's the case, then let's just photoshop a picture of the two of them kissing. It'd be an easy ten thousand." Said the second.

"It'd make it even better if it were a lewd picture!" Snickered the first. "Kota you're pretty good with editing aren't you?"

"I suppose I could..." Kota, the third, said deep in thought. "We'll make Phantomhive and Trancy the laughingstocks of St. Augustine!" He said breaking into a wicked grin.

"Don't you fucking dare bring Ciel into this!" Alois yelled, bursting out of the stall, shoving one of them hard against the mirror. "You forge anything and submit it to Rumpleforeskin, I'll rip out your trachea and shove it so far up your ass you'll choke on it." Alois snarled through gritted teeth, a calloused hand pressed against the boy's windpipe. "And don't either of you get any ideas either!" Alois growled, releasing the pressure from the boy's windpipe, only to slam the second boy's head into the mirror.

Alois wasn't sure where this newfound strength had come from, but it terrified him. He'd slammed the boy's head hard enough that a large jagged crack had spread across the mirror's once pristine and perfect surface, the crack then branched out into several other cracks aside from the main one, forming several sections of jagged reflective glass. The blond could see faint traces of blood against the the shards, and rivulets seemed to cascade from his victim's forehead. He hadn't intended to give the teenager a concussion, or to really even injure any of them, it was supposed to only be warning shots, he hadn't intended to fire actual live rounds. However, even though he had barely put any force on the guy, the results seemed full fledged as if he had put all of his strength into it. He wasn't sure where this newfangled vigor had originated from, but it terrified him to the very core.

With trembling hands Alois slowly backed away, his breathing becoming uneven. "I- I didn't- I didn't mean to- I-" The blond stuttered holding his hands up slowly approaching the other two teenagers.

"Stay away from us you psychopath!" Kota screamed petrified, pure cold hard fear in his eyes. "They were right! You're a demon! A spawn of the devil! Ge- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS!"

Alois staggered backwards, stealing one last glance at the shattered mirror, before he bolted out of the bathroom not looking back.

* * *

 _I shattered that mirror. It's cracked. Broken. Seven years of bad luck... I don't know if I can handle any more bad karma_ , the blond thought as he sat at his desk, the images of the whole fiasco playing out in his mind again. He let out a quivering breath as he stared at his trembling hands, small spatters of blood still coating his skin. Only then was when he noticed all of the scrawled words that had been engraved into the slick surface of his desk. He knew for a fact they hadn't been there previously.

 _Faggot. Queer. Whore. Slut. Hoe. Cunt. Psychopath. STDinator. Rainbow swallower._

After a while, the words all began to mesh together and sound the same. Eventually, he just gave up on reading them altogether. His head throbbed with every pounding heartbeat and the cold patches Sebastian applied didn't feel like they were working what-so-ever. _It's so hot_ , the blond mentally whined to himself as he sunk down in his seat.

Alois flinched and quickly straightened his posture as a sudden kick from behind jarred his desk. Annoyed, Alois shot a glare over his shoulder, only to be met with unsettlingly familiar leaf green eyes. Infuriated, Alois quickly slid his legs around and stared deeply into the teenager's eyes. "What the actual hell?! You have some fucking nerve. I came to Maddox's damn party. I fought him in a fucking rematch. So what fucking more do you guys want from me?!"

Ryder shrugged with a petty smirk played across his lips. "The outcome wasn't favorable, so Kainen declared that the consequences still stand; A.K.A, we're going to make your life a living hell."

"You don't think you haven't already?!" The blond exclaimed.

"This is only the beginning Trancy, the worst is yet to come. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed that you're not in tears right now. Oh, and did you see the little heartfelt notes myself and a couple of other students left you on your desk?"

Alois gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. "Go fuck yourself." Alois spat arrogantly, turning back around to face forward.

The next thing he knew the teacher entered the room with a large stack of papers in hand. She then passed out several packets to the people sitting in the front of the rows, who inevitability passed the stack back behind them. Once Alois had gotten ahold of what was left of the diminishing stack, he purposely swung the papers back far enough that they would hit Ryder in the face.

The blond stared at the worksheets, casually flipping through the pages of the packet. He didn't want to do this. However, he knew his grade would suffer if neglected the assignment. Sighing, he then picked up his mechanical pencil and began writing. As he was in the middle of writing a word, the brunette behind him would swiftly kick his desk, causing him to mess up a letter, making it jagged or end in a line that went halfway across the page.

After repeating the process of erasing, rewriting, messing up, and erasing again for several more cycles, Alois began to become fed up with the teenager jarring his desk. His tolerance slowly diminishing, he scowled and clutched his pencil tightly. The next thing he knew, his pencil was in halves, snapped right in half straight through the plastic. Alois stared at the pieces of the mechanical pencil in disbelief. There it was again, an unfamiliar strength that now seemed to course throughout his body.

The blond glanced up at the teacher, only to see her busily pounding away at the keys on the keyboard, her eyes glued to the screen. Alois then pulled out another mechanical pencil and set it in the groove of his desk. Taking the two pieces of his broken one, he threw them at Ryder, purposely aiming for the brunette's face, mouthing, ' _Stop. Kicking. My. Desk. You. Piece. Of. Shit._ '

He grinned in triumph as he heard the brunette wince in pain. _I hope that hurt jackass._

* * *

"Hey why have been avoiding me since this morning? I don't care if I get hurt or bullied in the process, I can't stand seeing you be tormented by all of these jackasses, so if that's what it takes to get you smiling again, and I'm not talking about forced grins and fake facades, then I'll take those odds for you." Ciel said firmly, staring at the blond's sulking figure as they stood in the lunch line waiting.

"I wasn't avoiding you." Alois said weakly. _I **was** avoiding you_ , he admitted to himself. "I just- I just don't know what to do Ciel. It gets old being called a faggot and a whore. I'm sick of it! The more I hear people badmouth me, the more I'm starting to believe the lies and rumors they've spread. My self esteem, my self-worth, and my confidence have plummeted significantly, basically to the point where there isn't any left, they're nothing but hollow empty shells; remnants."

"Alois..." Ciel trailed off, staring at his pitiful miserable friend. "I'll buy you lunch, your lunch is on me so order anything you want." Ciel offered, grasping at threads in an attempt to cheer the blond up.

Alois pursed his lips. "The generosity and courteousness is accepted, however Ciel, you're forgetting one important detail; We're both filthy rich and swimming in more money than we know what to do with. I know you're trying to be sympathetic, but that concept just isn't as symbolic as it is for commoners for aristocrats like ourselves." The blond implied in a somewhat snarky tone, but gentle enough not to offend the bluenette. Ciel sighed in compliance.

The two then approached the counter to order their meals, both earls with cash in hand. "Alright sweetheart, what'll it be for you?" The cafeteria lady asked turning her attention to the bluenette.

"Hmm... I think I'll have caviar." Ciel said thoughtfully.

"Alright, we'll have that out soon, so please have a seat at one of the tables." She replied, taking the money from the earl's hand and returning his change. "Next!"

The blond cleared his throat. "I'll have fish and chips-" But he was suddenly cut off by the lunch lady's loud outburst.

"Oh wait, you're Alois Trancy aren't you?"

"Yeah..." _Great... Even the staff know about the video?,_ Alois thought, mentally groaning.

"So you're that kid who needs the special meal plan!"

"Special meal plan?" Alois repeated in confusion.

"You're guardian contacted the school, informing us that you have severe food allergies so we were told that you were to be placed on a special diet." She explained, making gestures with her hands as she spoke.

 _Guardian? I don't have any paren- Claude. Damn it! Claude enrolled me here, therefore claiming himself as my 'guardian', and Rumpleforeskin is now contracted to Claude...and I fired him, therefore he's now probably a Maddox butler... Damn you Kainen!,_ Alois thought, beyond pissed, clenched fists at his side as he finally began to piece everything together.

"Your bill has already been taken care of by the young gentlemen who was in front of you, so please step aside and have a seat."

Exhaling sharply, the blond wound his way through the maze of tables and sat himself down next to the slate haired earl, crossing his arms, thrumming his fingers impatiently against his bicep. He were famished, as he were pretty sure he had vomited up what little nutrients his body had sustained when he bit Sebastian and drank his blood.

Suddenly a young man dressed as a butler, approached the table with a silver platter in hand. He then removed the lid off of the dish and placed a plate filled with caviar in front of the bluenette, then setting a bowl down in front of the blond.

Alois furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward to peer into the bowl. The contents of the bowl was opaque, somewhat soup-like, but thick like the consistency of oatmeal. Alois sloshed the substance around for a few seconds, watching the steam rise, filling his spoon only to end up dumping it back into the bowl. Unwillingly, the blond got a spoonful and brought the substance to his nose, sniffing it. Odorless. No smell what-so-ever, this concerned Alois. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, the blond shoved the substance into his mouth. Watery, grainy, and slimy. Disgustingly atrocious. He forced himself to swallow, grimacing at the aftertaste and lack of flavor, cringing in disgust.

"What the hell is this?!" Alois demanded, shouting at the butler. "This is absolutely inedible! How can you even call this food?!" He yelled beginning to stand, the volume of his voice slowly rising.

"I'm sorry Lord Trancy. It- it's rice porridge." The butler replied anxiously, partially bowing as he cowered behind Ciel.

"At the very least, where the bloody hell is the damn seasoning?!"

"The- The chefs were made aware of your allergies, so they- They didn't season it." Stuttered the young adult nervously. Ciel pitied him, he knew how difficult Alois could be to appease.

"Allergies my ass! I refuse to eat this flavorless pigeon shit! This is mere peasants' food! Actually, I take that back, even a peasant wouldn't eat this!" Alois yelled, backhanding the bowl off the table, causing it to shatter and burst into several jagged shards as the porridge splattered onto the planked wooden floor.

Ciel ran a hand through his slate hair, sighing. If Alois hadn't been the center of attention beforehand, he most definitely was now.

"I- I'm so sorry I'll get that cleaned up right away!" The butler uttered as he quickly rushed off. The young butler reminded Ciel all too much of Finnian.

Alois sighed and slowly slid back into his seat, sliding downwards, resting his arms against the table, laying his head atop his arms. "Oh well." The blond mumbled dejectedly. "I wasn't _that_ hungry anyway."

As the bluenette slowly began to devour what was on the plate in front of him, he couldn't help but hear the blond's stomach grumble loudly. "Alois, here. You can have part of my caviar, I don't mind sharing." The bluenette offered generously as he gingerly pushed the plate in between the two of them.

"No I'm fine. You need it more than I do. If you don't eat full meals then you'll be short in stature for an eternity, and you'll stay a chihuahua instead of evolving into a Great Dane, _watchdog_."

"I'm not short." Ciel growled under his breath, glaring daggers at the blond. Alois only smirked at the bluenette as he twirled a strand of platinum blond hair around his finger.

Alois then suddenly broke into a coughing fit, unable to stop. He threw his hand to his mouth and coughed, his lungs began to burn, his stomach began to ache, and his eyes began to water as his face slowly illuminated a rosy pink. Panting, he let out slow steady breaths as he finally quit coughing. He then gingerly glanced down at the palm of his hand. Scarlet. Small speckles and blobs had materialized onto his skin. _Blood? Why am I coughing up blood?! Is there something wrong with me?!,_ Alois' mind began to race as his pupils slowly dilated, scaring himself with paranoia.

Ciel gently placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Hey are you oka-" he started, but cut himself off. That's when he saw it. The droplets of blood that coated the blond's palm.

Hoping Ciel hadn't noticed, Alois abruptly stood up and indiscreetly rubbed his dirtied palm against his dark denim jeans. "I- I'll be back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." The blond said with a nervous laugh as he quickly began to walk away from the bluenette.

Making sure that no one was in the bathroom, Alois quickly began to unwind the roll of bandages that lined his right arm. He gasped when he noticed the pentagram he had been concealing on his hand had grown darker, the Faustian Contract now a dim silver. His breathing beginning to quicken and his heartbeat accelerating, he anxiously dug one of the cobalt contacts out of his eye.

Looking in the mirror, the inner rim of his iris was a rich deep violet, the outer rim still his usual bright cerulean, the two colors within his iris clashed, but slowly faded into one another. Terrified, Alois hastily pulled out the other contact, only to be met with the same results. He stared at his reflection for a few seconds, into his own hypnotic gaze. When he looked at his reflection, he didn't see himself staring back at him, instead Alois saw a shorter young adult staring back at him. The reflection had dark jet black hair with a fringe and bangs that fell over onto one of the figure's eyes, their skin a sandy beige with white scar tissue littering his arm's and neck in the shape of runes and various symbols. Sprouted along the figure's back were two ebony angel wings on either side of him, black feathers fluttering down from them. The figure also had horns that were protruding from the front of his head, curling inward somewhat at the tips, slowly transitioning into a sharp fine point. Alois let out a gasp and blinked in disbelief. Unsure of his perception of reality and imagination, he violently shook his head and closed his eyes in hopes of of clearing away the unfamiliar reflection.

Once he opened his eyes, the figure was still in his reflection but seemed to be receding. Before it fully faded, the adult smirked back at him and gave a slight wave, even though Alois hadn't moved at all. The reflection of the man then faded and disappeared, slowly transitioning back into his own familiar reflection, with his platinum blond locks and his angular jaws, his 5'8" height, and a faint trace of his light icy blue eyes.

Alois flinched backwards in disbelief, his eyes still wide as his mouth hung agape. _What the hell was that?! Am I hallucinating again?_

"We will meet soon enough my little angel of death, you're exceeding my expectations with flying colors. Just a pinch more of anguish and misery and you'll have just as I promised; The odds will turn in favor." The venomous malignant voice within Alois' head echoed, slowly breaking into a chuckle.

"What are you? Who the hell are you?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alois screamed, falling to his knees with his hands pressed at his temples, his eyes tightly scrunched shut.

"Oh shit! It's the STDinator!" Exclaimed a student to his friend, slowly backing away out of the doorway upon seeing Alois.

"Pl- Please help- Please help me!" Alois yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he stared at the duo with melancholy eyes, one hand extended towards them.

"Oh fuck- Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" One them began cursing under his breath. "It- It's been marked by the devil Chase! It has the mark of the beast! Look at the mark on it's right hand and it's eyes! What the hell is wrong with it's eyes!" Exclaimed the second one, pointing at the blond with a trembling finger, speaking about Alois as if he were some freak circus mutant trapped within a cage.

"Maybe it'll ignore us if we throw some condoms at it!" Yelled Chase, the first one, as he furiously dug through his pockets pulling out various unopened packages of condoms, then proceeding to throw them at Alois.

"I was going to contribute to the condom drive, but I suppose delivering them in person works better..." The second one mumbled, anxiously yet hesitantly beginning to do the same as his friend. They both slowly began to back out of the bathroom until they reached the hallway, where they both broke into a sprint.

 _An **it**? Is that all I amount to now? Maybe I am nothing more than an it. I'm a disgusting repulsive human being, maybe I don't deserve to live. In fact like everyone says, the universe probably would be better off without an Alois Trancy. I keep telling myself that Ciel needs me, but I'm merely creating an illusion to help make myself feel better. He doesn't need me, it's the other way around, it's more like I need him instead. If I disappear he still has Elizabeth. He doesn't need me._ Hot, warm, persistent tears slowly began to flood Alois' eyes and trail down his cheeks as he rewrapped the bandage around his hand and replaced his contacts. Conflicted, he pulled out the lithium prescription bottle from his pants pocket and stared at the container longingly. Unscrewing the cap from the lid, he peered down into the mouth of the container down at the capsules. Alois knew he were only supposed to take three a day, once in the morning, afternoon, and evening, and at most he knew he could only get away with taking four capsules without any major complications. Although, at that moment he wasn't concerned about the maximum dosage, he was sick of the cruel torment, of having to pretend to be happy go lucky all the time in front of other people, he was tired of life in general.

Alois dumped several capsules into the palm of his hand, his other hand trembling as he tilted the container, pouring. His breaths came out quivering, his lips and his throat suddenly extremely dry. Every breath, every pill that fell into his hand, every heartbeat, seemed to transcend through the blond's eyes in slow motion. Alois stood up and looked at his own pitiful form in the reflection of the mirror, at his poised hand lifted and filled with the lithium capsules. Swallowing hard, and letting out a deep breath, the blond closed his eyes and slowly brought the pills closer and closer to his lips. The closer he came to assimilating the lithium, the more regret and guilt he began to feel aching and pinching in his chest. Subconsciously, he wanted someone who genuinely cared about him to appear, to stop him, and to tell him how much they meant to him. He knew it was selfish, he knew it was unlikely, but he just wanted to be loved. That's all he'd ever wanted really. He knew all those years that Claude didn't care much for him, he just refused to believe it. He knew his 'adoptive' father had never grown affection for him, he knew he were nothing more than the senile's sex toy. The concept of true genuine love was foreign to Alois, he was familiar with giving it, but he hadn't the slightest idea of what the sensation of receiving it felt like. He imagined it must have felt nice. Then with one last longing glance at the entryway, Alois slowly began to press his palm against his parted lips.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel yelled charging into the bathroom, slapping the pills out of the blond's hand, causing them to spill onto the floor like beads off of a snapped bracelet. He then tackled Alois to the floor, pinning the older teenager to the ground as he gently beat the blond's chest. "Alois what the hell are you thinking?! Do you really want to die?! It's painful enough to see you hurting and breaking down, but I can't stand the thought of losing you!" The bluenette exclaimed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Alois when people die, they don't come back, and if they do, they're not the same person they used to be! You can't just leave me behind!" The bluenette was screaming now, letting out sobbing, quivering breaths. "You're the first person that I've ever said I love you to, and actually meant it, do you know how hard it would be to live without you?!"

Alois hadn't realized he'd been crying until he tasted the salt on his lips. "I- I'm sorry Ciel." He whimpered quietly, pulling the bluenette into a tight embrace and sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

 **. . . . . . . .**

After the two had calmed down, the bluenette had convinced the blond to ditch classes for the rest of the day. After seeing the littered condoms on the bathroom tiles, Ciel knew the torment was what had almost driven Alois to suicide. They walked hand in hand, their fingers interlaced, into the school's courtyard.

"Ciel, is Sebastian still at our dorm? I have something I want to ask him about." Alois asked somewhat meekly, unable to meet the bluenette's eyes.

"No, he went back to the manor shortly after we went to our classes."

"Oh..." The blond trailed off. "Can I have my phone back? I'll call him."

"No." Ciel replied immediately, eyebrows arched downwards at a sharp decline. "You don't even have his number. And what would be so important that you need to contact _my_ simply one hell of butler?" Ciel asked, suspicious, his eyes narrowed.

"Unless you give me back my phone- I-" Alois paused, an idea filling his head. A mischievous grin pulled at Alois' lips. "I'll- I'll force you to make out with me!" Alois said bluntly and shamelessly, his cheeks gently flushing pink.

Ciel's grip on the blond's hand suddenly tightened, the blond's statement catching him off guard. He quickly turned his head away from the taller earl, unable to look him in the eyes as his cheeks passionately burned to his dismay. "Th- That wouldn't be such a bad thing..." The bluenette mumbled quietly to himself.

"Oh I see..." Alois said amused. "Then maybe I'll just make it the opposite then. Unless you give me my phone back, I refuse to touch you or give you any affection." Alois said arrogantly, haughtily tossing his head as he jerked his hand free of the bluenette's, skipping slightly forwards. Then once he were ahead of the bluenette, proceeding to walk backwards.

"I'm not an animal you know... I don't crave affection like a lap dog or a spoiled feline." Ciel said somewhat dejectedly, pouting. He didn't want to admit it, but he _did_ crave the blond's attention, the blond's warmth still faintly lingering on his fingers.

"Why are you the Queen's _watchdog_ then if you're not a _mutt_?"

"If that's the case, wouldn't that make you nothing more than a meddlesome insect? Nobody likes spiders, they're eight-legged disgusting atrocities of nature." Ciel ridiculed back by force of habit.

Alois frowned deeply in dismay. " _You too_?" The blond asked disappointed in the bluenette, the words coming out of his mouth foul, sharp, and venomous. "I already know that. Isn't it obvious I'm a social outcast? I know no one likes me, I'm made aware of that every time I make a public appearance. You're aware of it as well. You saw the video, you saw the condom drive, you've heard the verbal abuse. I hadn't expected you thought like all the others too. I thought you were different Phantomhive, perhaps my intuition has driven me wrong once again..."

"Trancy, I- I didn't mean that I-" Ciel started, realizing he was at fault, realizing his mistake just a little too late, as he grabbed the blond's wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Alois screamed, smacking the bluenette's hand away. "Just give me back my damn phone!" The blond growled through clenched teeth. _Why am I yelling at Ciel? He didn't do anything wrong... So... So why do I feel a compelling urge of hatred towards him?,_ the blond thought utterly confused with his emotions. "Ciel please," the blond said sighing on a more lighthearted note. "Just call Sebastian so we can go back to your estate. I can't stand another moment of being on campus with all of these assholes. Just call him so we can go _somewhere_ , **_anywhere_** , but _here_."

The bluenette looked at his sulking companion, sensing the aura of defeat that emitted from the blond. Exhaling deeply, he then pulled out his own phone and dialed for his butler.

"Yes Young Master?" The butler replied melodiously.

"Sebastian, can you pick Alois and myself up from school?"

"Of course my lord, I'll arrive shortly after your afternoon classes end-"

"No! I mean right now." Ciel interrupted, somewhat irritated.

"Young Master, you should refrain from skipping your classes. Your education is of utmost importance, in which your future will be greatly influenced by your decisions during your youth. Therefore, keeping your future in mind, your decision is not very commendable, even for a prodigy such as yourself."

" _Sebastian_." Ciel said firmly, beginning to feel his eyebrow twitch.

"Right away my lord. I shall arrive accordingly." The butler said with a nervous chuckle, hanging up shortly after.

A few minutes later, the tailored demon pulled up in an ebony Cadillac Escalade platinum. Exiting, he then held open one of the rear doors with a gloved hand, holding it open with a partial bow, as the two young earls proceeded to climb into the back. He then reentered the sparkling vehicle on the drivers side, buckling himself in.

"Young Master, where to?" The demon asked peering into the rearview mirror at the slate haired earl.

Ciel turned his head to look at the blond sitting next to him. "Trancy, where do you suppose we go?" The bluenette offered courteously.

Still gazing out of the window, not even averting his gaze to face the bluenette Alois replied absentmindedly, "I don't really have anywhere I want to go in particular, but could we make a detour to my manor?"

The butler glanced at his master in the rearview mirror, waiting for confirmation. Ciel only nodded in approval.

Alois continued to absentmindedly stare out of the tinted translucent glass, watching the buildings and trees speed by and fade into nothing more than a blur. As long as he had spent in the Trancy estate, he figured it wouldn't of been physically possible for him to become homesick, especially with all of the daunting unsettling memories that lurked there. Yet here he was, missing sleeping in his own bed, missing being able to abuse and torment his servants, and missing small insignificant trivial things.

Turning away from the window, the blond glanced at the bluenette sitting next to him, who was also staring out at the world beyond. Alois swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Ciel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I slapped you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you when you didn't even do anything wrong. If anything, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't of stopped me, I probably would've had lithium toxicity and been in a coma by tomorrow morning, so- So thank you, and I hope you can forgive me."

The bluenette shot Alois a gentle grin, and a nod of acknowledgement.

Sebastian had to suppress the almost compelling urge to bring cutlery to the blond's throat after hearing he had slapped his bocchan, the only thing stopping him was the thought that the apology would bring the two earls closer, setting his ship afloat.

Alois closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, allowing his platinum blond bangs to sweep against his face. His forehead burned, his head throbbed, and his stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots, he felt starved, yet at the same time nauseous, he loathed this malaise. Only then, had he realized his hands were clammy and he had broken into a cold sweat. Trying to distract himself from the discomfort, Alois ran a hand through his damp hair, letting out a shallow shaky breath. The blond then broke into another coughing fit, pulling a hand to his lips. His lungs ached and his throat felt raw, his whole chest hurt. He felt exhausted just from coughing. Alois glanced down at the palm of his pale hand, now covered in speckles and spatters of a thick garnet liquid, along with a small puddle that had congregated in the center of his calloused hand.

Alois grimaced in disgust, anxiously he then rubbed the blood off of his hand onto the pant leg of his jeans. _What the hell?,_ Alois thought staring at his blood stained hand. _My nails... They're- They're black...?_

Suddenly he was jerked forward, his seatbelt restraining him, as Sebastian laid down heavily on the breaks.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked confused and somewhat irritated.

Alois fidgeted in an attempt to clearly see out the windshield, but no matter which way he twisted his body or tilted his head, he failed to make anything out.

"My apologies Young Master. We've run into...an _issue_."

"Elaborate." Ciel commanded.

"We seem to have been surrounded by...cannibalistic occultist demons." Sebastian said grimly, thrumming his fingers against the edge of the steering wheel.

 _Cannibalistic demons?,_ Alois thought. _Doesn't that mean that they'd want to devour Sebastian?_

"No... No... Not again. I can't. I can't!" Ciel rambled to himself, his eyes widening as he curled inward, memories of when he was kidnapped by an occult as a child flooding his head. "Sebastian do something about them!"

Alois sat staring at the bluenette, he couldn't help but stare, he wasn't sure what to do. He could sense the earl's imminent fear, and he could see that the bluenette's hands were trembling.

"No need to worry my lord, I shall handle this." Sebastian said smoothly, unbuckling his seat belt. With cutlery in hand, the demon exited the car.

The blond narrowed his eyes in confusion. Curious, Alois then unbuckled his own seatbelt and half crouched, half standing, he moved to center, walking along the floorboards, trying to peer out the windshield. That's when he saw what the butler had been talking about; multiple hooded figures in long velvet violet cloaks stood blocking the road, more than he could count.

* * *

Sebastian had his silver cutlery in hand as he exited the vehicle and slowly approached the hoard of demons. "State your business." The butler asked firmly, approaching the only figure in a black robe, who he assumed to be the leader. "Why have you caused a delay in our trip?"

The hooded figure chuckled, an amused smirk played across his lips. "You know just as well as I, Sebastian Michaelis. One of those mundanes that you harbor in that vehicle is a forsaken. The blond one if my senses are correct. And you can't deny it, I know you can smell it too, the aromatic mouthwatering fragrance of a corrupted soul, one of a partially turned fledgling. _Oh_ how'd I love to peel off his skin and just let the savory meat settle onto my tongue until it melts... _Oh_ I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!"

Sebastian scowled, narrowing his bright luminous crimson eyes. "And what exactly are your intentions?"

The hooded demon chuckled quietly to himself. "We intend to revive and reincarnate the fallen within that human of course! It isn't everyday you find a rarity among this caliber, more like once every few centuries! Do you know how difficult it is to find a child or adolescent fledgling demon or to find a forsaken harboring a fallen?! This boy is truly a felicitous occasion, a once in a millennium occurrence!"

"I don't intend to let you harm my master or extinguish my ship and destroy my OTP." Sebastian said sternly, firmly standing his ground, pulling into an attack stance.

A smug grin pulled at the other demon's lips. "Perhaps we'll just have to test that theory out."

* * *

Alois watched as the cloaked demons all began to attack Sebastian with a raise of the black hooded figure's staff. Sebastian was outnumbered by a long shot, and the blond wasn't sure what this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was, but he didn't like it, he had a bad feeling about the events to come.

"Ciel is Sebastian going to be able to handle all of those dem-" The blond started, but was quickly cut off by a shrill cackle that emitted from just on the other side of the door. Both earls' pupils dilated, worry evident on both of their faces, they turned to look at each other. Hesitantly and slowly, Alois pushed down on the lock on his door, activating it. The bluenette beside him done the same.

Inadvertently, Alois and Ciel both threw their hands over their ears as a harsh screeching metal sound reverberated through their ears. "Augh, bloody hell! What is that sound?!" Ciel questioned distastefully.

Suddenly the hinges on the door of Alois' side of the vehicle had been ripped off, leaving the vehicle wide open and unexposed. In the entryway stood one of the occult demons holding the door in both of their hands. The demon licked his lips hungrily as he dropped the door to the truck onto the asphalt with a metallic thud. "We're going to make a feast out of you!" The hooded demon then lunged at Alois with both hands outstretched. He grabbed the blond's ankle and proceeded to attempt to jerk the blond out of the car.

Alois kicked and pulled, grasping at anything and everything to try to secure himself. "Ci- Ciel! HE- HELP ME!" The blond screamed terrified, beginning to panic once he realized his efforts weren't dampening the demon's progress.

Quickly the bluenette unbuckled himself and stumbled to grab his friend's wrists. Ciel held on firmly and pulled, but no matter how much strength he used to try to bring the blond back, he could still feel his companion slowly slipping out of his grasp and being dragged out into the open.

With one last strong tug, the demon managed to jerk the blond earl out of the car and out onto the dirt. Alois' eyes widened as he was winded once his back hit the ground hard. His lungs felt like they didn't work, he felt like he couldn't breath, his body was running on autopilot refusing to allow him to move. Suddenly his eyes were met with ones that paralyzed him to the bone, sending shivers up his spine. The demon assaulting him had blood red irises that slowly transitioned into a lighter softer red closer to the pupils, but what disturbed Alois the most was the sclera of his assailant's eyes weren't white, but in turn, a deep charcoal, much like a ghoul's eyes.

A silent scream resonated from Alois' lips. Suddenly he felt something strong and hard strike the back his head as he was jerked up onto his knees, followed by a metallic ping. His head throbbed with every contraction of his heart, and black spots began to invade his vision, his hearing slowly dying into nothing but faint muffled echoes, his senses slowly seeming to nullify until they diminished entirely. Distinctly, he could still faintly hear the bluenette calling his name and desperately shouting for his butler, he knew the bluenette had to of been yelling. He watched as the bluenette struggled and attempted to fend off the demon that had attacked him. Alois wanted to get up, to protect the only one he cared dearly about, but his body was paralyzed, and no matter how much he willed it, his body wouldn't move. Just before his vision gave in, the blond saw the demon pick up Ciel by the throat and sling the earl's body carelessly, the bluenette's back thrashing against the bark of a tree trunk. His vision then began to fade to black, his ears also beginning to tone down into complete utter silence, and with that all of his senses shut down, he couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel anything, he'd been rendered unconscious.

* * *

Alois slowly opened his eyes with a groan. His head throbbed, and his limbs felt sore and stiff. "Where the... Where the hell am I? What happened?" He groaned under his breath. His vision was still fuzzy, but once it cleared, he was utterly confused by his surroundings. The lighting was dim, the fluorescent lightbulb flickered every few seconds, on the verge of burning out. He feared the idea that he would be left alone in the dark. The pricking smell of blood and soured urine filled his nostrils, along with the musty smell of mold and mildew. He blinked several times in an attempt to get his eyes to readjust to the dim lighting, once his vision readjusted, he couldn't help but gasp as his breathing and heart rate began to rapidly increase.

In front of him, hung up by rusted chains, were disembodied and disfigured carcasses, still dripping with blood, all of them human shaped. Alois began to hyperventilate, his pupils dilating in disbelief as he felt his stomach lurch. He quickly sprung to his feet and attempted to make a run for it, but was quickly brought back onto his knees as there was a sharp compression around his neck, followed by the metallic rattle of a chain. The blond gagged and rubbed at his throat, feeling a metal collar restraint against his neck. Looking down at his hand, he noticed his left hand had been left free, while his right was handcuffed to a metal bar. Looking around, Alois noticed he had been caged and locked in something similar to a prison cell.

Dread settling heavy on the blond's shoulders, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat and ran his tongue over his dry cracked lips. Regretfully, he forced himself to look back up at the rack of demon and human ribcages along with the grotesque slashed upper body halves that hung above his head. _Plop_. Alois flinched violently as something fleshy and sticky hit his shoulder. Slowly, Alois turned his head to find a severed decomposing arm draped across his shoulder, small white squirming maggots burying themselves in the rotting flesh.

Alois screamed and quickly swatted the limb off of himself in horror. "I just want to go home." Alois whined, pulling his legs in close to him, staring at the maggot infested arm, causing his stomach to lurch once again. He retched and gagged multiple times as his gag reflexes kicked in. Unable to hold it down, he emptied the contents of his stomach, right then and there.

"Oh good, you're conscious." Echoed a deep voice, their footsteps clicking against the dank cracked concrete flooring. The person the voice belonged to was still out of sight. "I was beginning to think that Silas had killed our exotic forsaken, if he had he would've become our next dinner course. Anyway, now that you're up, let's get to business, the others are hungry, and our prey always tastes better when they're lively. Not to mention it's always more fun to see our prey squirm and cry out in agony." The figure said breaking into a deep chuckle.

 _Exotic? Forsaken? Prey? Is he referring to me?,_ Alois pondered, his mind racing.

The figure then came into view. Alois couldn't see the man's face, as he wore a black hooded cloak, but the blond could easily sense the ominous aura that seemed to surround the man. The man then pulled out a ring of keys, all of them rusted and covered in dried blood. He then proceeded to insert a key into the the door of the cell, unlocking it, the door creaking and moaning as it swung open on it's rusted hinges. The man grinned, looking up at the swinging meat rack that hung above the blond, then looking at the severed arm that lay diagonally next to the teenager. "I see you've made yourself familiar with our meat supplies. Dashing isn't it, you can still smell the pain they enveloped." The man said beginning to break into laughter again.

The robed figure then slowly strode towards Alois with the keys jangling in his hands as he walked, humming a tune quietly to himself. He then cuffed both of Alois' hands together, undoing the previous restraint that had been on the blond's right hand. He then proceeded to unlock the chain from the wall, pulling on the chain, forcefully dragging the blond behind him like a dog on a leash. "Come now mutt. I'm starved."

Alois coughed as the collar around his neck jerked tightly against his throat, choking him. The man then dragged Alois through a dark hallway, lit only by torches. Along the way he seen several heavy duty metal doors with small rectangular windows in the top center of the door, along with several dents and what looked like long scratches, like someone had desperately clawed at the door. Alois had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the doors reminded him all too much of an asylum.

The further they got, Alois began to hear noises. At this point, he wasn't sure whether he'd imagined it, or if the sound was actually resonating through his ears, but it was undeniable, he heard them. Screams of agony, inhuman yells and shrieks, hushed paranoid whispers of someone on the brink of losing their mind, desperately grasping at the thin strands of sanity. Everything he heard sent chills and shivers up his spine, giving him a numbing bitterness that seemed to reverberate through his bones, making his fingertips feel cold and numb.

"Whe- Where are you taking me?" Alois asked hoarsely.

His captor only smirked, giving another forceful jerk on the chain that was attached to the blond's neck.

"Why me? Why the fucking hell did you kidnap me?!" Alois asked, attempting to question the cloaked man further, irritation beginning to flare up within him due to the lack of clarity.

The man peered over his shoulder at the blond. "You don't know?" He asked somewhat snidely. "You're a forsaken harboring a fallen for starters, a newly reincarnated fallen sells for a lot on the black market. Second, you're a delicacy. It isn't every day you find a halfling on the verge of turning."

" _Forsaken_ , _fallen_ , what do those words mean?! And you said I'm a halfling on the verge of turning, turning into what?!" Alois questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh my, how pitiful." Mocked the demon, breaking into laughter. "Michaelis really hasn't told you anything has he?"

Alois glared at the demon and scowled at his derogatory tone.

"You're becoming a _demon_ , mutt. I thought you would've picked up on the signs this late in the transformation. You really are _useless_ and _incompetent_ if you couldn't figure _that_ out. And in case you weren't aware, charred fledgling demon skin is _simply_ delicious." The hooded demon said, licking his lips hungrily.

The demon then jerked the teenager into a room with bright white fluorescent lights. Alois squeezed his eyes shut in the sudden exposure to light. When he opened his eyes, he didn't like what he saw.

In front of him looked like what appeared to be a makeshift operating table, with black leather medical restraints littered across the edges, ominous dark wet garnet puddles and stains marking the table. Alongside the operating table was a cart lined with a tray filled with various surgical instruments such as scalpels, and various syringes filled with glowing liquids, as well as some torture instruments. Various rusted metal buckets also abundantly filled the room.

 _No... No!,_ Alois's mind screamed as he took in everything, all of the blood spatters, the prickling smell of ichor, the distant shrill screams and ghastly shrieks. "N- NO! I WON'T! I WON'T GO WITH YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU EXPERIMENT ON ME! I WON'T! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Alois yelled, resisting the man's vigorous insistent tugging at the chain on his neck. Desperately, the blond pulled at the collar and at the links in the chain, hoping to find a weak link, but his desperate attempt was to little avail.

"Oh, it's always so much more fun when the victim is feisty!~" The demon said with delight. He then began pulling Alois closer to him, one hand after the other, shortening the chain. After he had pulled the blond close enough that there was only a head's distance between them, the demon continued to toy with the teenager, dragging him closer to the deadly gurney. Using his demonic strength, the hooded man then forced the blond into the gurney and restrained him, tying the blond up.

The man began to break into maniacal laughter, a pleased grin pulling across his lips. "Now now mutt, sit still and everything will be _less_ painful, _oh wait_! That's a lie!" He broke into more laughter.

Alois kicked and pulled, wriggling and twisting trying to pull himself free. "HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!" Alois called in anguish, desperately hoping that someone, anyone would hear his distress call for help and rescue him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop moving?" The demon asked rhetorically, aggravation clearly evident in his voice. The demon then plucked a scalpel from the silver tray behind him, holding it confidently in his hand. "Now how about we serve some charred fledgling demon chips tonight?" He asked rhetorically again, bringing the scalpel against Alois' arm, drawing blood on the surface of the blond's skin. The demon then began to slowly scrape a thin layer of the blond's skin off at a painstakingly slow pace, slow enough that you could almost hear each and every steady jerk of the scalpel as it sliced through the blond's skin, almost as if he were peeling the skin off of an apple.

The blonde yelled out in pain, letting out quivering breaths.

After gently dumping his harvested skin into a bucket, Alois' captor then returned the scalpel to the tray, replacing it with a pair of pliers. He then gingerly grabbed the blond's hand and brought the pliers to the blond's fingertips, making the metal grip the teenager's now black fingernails. Gradually, the demon pulled the blond's fingernail out, ripping it out of the blond's skin with a finesse carelessness.

Alois shrieked in horror, his eyes widening as a jarring pain shot through his whole arm. The demon smirked morbidly. He then proceeded to denail the blond's whole right hand, clamping the metal together against the keratin and jerking the fingernail out as if it were only a measly strand of hair.

Alois writhed in agony, his whole body beginning to spasm as he tried to break free of the restraints. He could feel warm blood pouring from where his fingernails had previously been, dripping and cascading down his numb cold fingertips. Tears ran down Alois' face, as his heart only began to beat faster and faster.

"Oh that delicate fragrance, it smells- It smells so delectable. I imagine it tastes divine as well!" The demon cried with morbid amusement. He then brought his mouth down onto one of the blond's fingers, licking the blood off of the boy's fingertips. He then clamped his teeth down onto the boy's finger, until he felt his teeth hit bone. He then continued to suckle the blond's fingers.

Pulling away, the captor licked the blood off of his lips. "Oh yes, divine indeed. Bleed for me mutt! I require more! I NEED MORE!"

The demon then thrust a knife into Alois' side, also making various slits along the blond's arms and legs, placing buckets below to catch the thick steamy scarlet liquid that coursed out of Alois' body in cascading rivulets.

 _I should've died. I should've followed through with committing suicide. Why didn't I just kill myself?,_ Alois blamed himself in regret, still spasming from the pain, gritting his teeth, exhaling in painful quivering breaths.

" _Ooh_ we'll have a feast tonight! And that fallen should resurrect soon, I guess I just have to torture you further to speed up the process! _Aeron Erebus_ , descendant of Lucifer, you _will_ be reincarnated! I'll reincarnate that fallen if it's the last thing I do, even if it costs the death of this puny halfling! I'll just bring the remainder of the demon out you kid, so prepare for the misery and excruciating agony that awaits, I have all night. Shall we begin with more bloodshed?" The demon asked rhetorically, once again breaking into more maniacal laughter as he brought a buzzsaw against the blond's chest.

* * *

Alois couldn't feel anything anymore. His whole body screamed in pain anytime he moved, anytime he breathed. _Voice in my head, is this what you meant when you said the effects of invincibility would take a toll on my body?_ , Alois asked himself internally as he stared at the blood spattered wall. _All of that blood, that's mine isn't it?_ Alois laughed quietly to himself. _At this point, I might as well be an undead corpse walking_ , Alois thought dejectedly, mentally sighing. _How is it even remotely possible to have luck as shitty as mine?_

Suddenly Alois felt a sharp contraction within his chest, and a sharp pang that shot through his head. Not under his own control, his body suddenly sprung up from the place where he had the previously been lying almost lifelessly on the floor. Almost as if he were possessed, Alois' body began moving on it's own. _What the hell?,_ Alois thought confused, watching and feeling his limbs move against his will.

Forcibly he then walked to side of the room grabbing one of the rusted iron buckets filled with his blood. His legs then proceeded to lead him to the middle of the room, suddenly his hand submerging in the thick still-warm liquid. Rapidly, his dipped dripping hand drew himself within a circle of blood. Then in a possessed manner, he briskly created a pentagram within the circle, using his blood as the medium.

 _What the hell?! Why- Why don't I have control over my own body?! What's going on?!,_ Alois' mind screamed as he watched and felt his body move without his consent.

The newly created blood pentagram was identical to the one the blond harbored on the back of his right hand, and to the blond's dismay, both the pentagrams, on his hand and the one on the floor, began to glow a bright cerulean, illuminating the dark dank containment cell. Suddenly the blond felt a deep excruciating searing pain through his whole right arm and his head began to throb as though he had a double migraine or he had just had a miniature stroke. With that, Alois' body began to grow weak, and he could feel pain surging through every vein in his body.

The glowing pentagram on the floor had now created an impenetrable wall of light, trapping the blond within the summoning chamber. Alois felt his lips moving and he heard his voice chanting in an unfamiliar tongue, each word tumbling out faster and faster, getting louder and firmer. With each word he felt his body seemingly surge with power but each word also simultaneously sent waves of excruciating pain through his insides, through his bones, through his entire being.

"Thank you my little angel of death, you've released me, soon I'll be fully restored, I couldn't have done this without a pawn." The voice in his head echoed, breaking into evil laughter. "Once I devour your soul, I'll keep my promise. You won't be belittled and you won't have anymore misfortune, you'll be dead. It's just a matter of time."

That's when Alois lost full control of his body, and everything went black, it were then as if he were in a room with checkered black and white tiles, seeing everything the fallen saw through his actual eyes as if through a window or a television screen.

The fallen grinned at his newly acquired body, his eyes flashing a bright rich violet, the pentagram on his hand glowing passionately. _It's been too long since I've had a soul, way too long. I think I'll have to change that, I'm famished._

Suddenly one of the robed demons burst through the door panting. "The fallen has possessed the halfling! The demon awakens!" He called to the hoard of other cannibalistic under dwellers, who almost immediately began to flood the small room. "Let's bag 'im and tag 'im to take to the black market!"

The fallen possessing Alois scoffed. "I have no interest in lower demons such as yourselves. It's too easy, there's no challenge, it's child's play." He said in a mocking tone, knocking down a row of hooded demons in front of him with a snap of his finger. "I, _Aeron Erebus_ , descendant of Lucifer, have unfinished business with Sebastian Michaelis, you uncivilized swine are delaying me." He said in an uninterested tone, easily culling the lot of demons swiftly.

 _Michaelis, I will have my revenge for what you done to me, you traitor. Sebastian, you will rue the day you ever decided to cross paths with this fallen. Oh, it'll be a blood bath, however it won't be my blood that's going to be spilling_ , Aeron thought to himself, breaking into a cheshire grin as he gradually slaughtered the cannibalistic captors who had abducted Alois. _Sebastian Michaelis, I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading~ I know that this chapter was a bit confusing, but more or less Alois' conscious is dormant and he's 'trapped', kind of like when in episode 11 (maybe 12...), Alois takes control of Ciel's body but Ciel is still technically 'there', so with Alois and the demon, its going to be kind of the same concept. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	9. Bloodline

_**Chapter 9: Bloodline**_

 **A/N: Okay so this chapter is a bit confusing, so I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities. When I refer to 'The Demon' in the story from Alois' perspective or 'Aeron', the demon possessing Alois, you have to keep in mind he's currently in control of Alois' body, therefore for the time being, his outer appearance is identical to Alois', so by appearance and voice it's impossible for Ciel or anyone to realize that it's not actually the blond (Personality is not part of the package though). I hope that made sense... Hopefully that'll provide a little clarity throughout this chapter.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

"Sebastian we have to go back! We have to rescue Alois! You don't expect me to just sit in my mansion and wait do you?!" Ciel exclaimed.

The butler was tight-lipped, but expressionlessly he then replied, "Young Master I understand your concern, but indeed, that is exactly what I intend for you to do."

The bluenette's mouth hung agape, a gasp escaping his lips as he heard the demon's words. "We can't leave Alois! I'm not going to abandon him! Sebastian _please_!" Ciel begged desperately, tugging on the butler's arm.

Sebastian was slightly taken aback by his master's willingness and sensitivity towards the blond earl. However, clearing his throat, with his heart hanging heavy, he said, "My lord, nor do I intend to abandon him, however being in the hands of those cannibalistic demons... I don't want to jump the gun, but by now the boy is probably already-" The butler cut himself off sharply, shaking his head, but he couldn't help but finish his sentence mentally. _By now, the boy is probably already dead, and if he hasn't been devoured by the cannibals, then he will most certainly be deceased by tomorrow evening since his soul will have been devoured by the fallen._

"Probably already what?!" Ciel asked furiously, staring into the demon's deep crimson eyes, anxiously awaiting an answer.

Changing the subject, Sebastian cleared his throat, "My lord, please allow me to draw a bath for you. You'll catch a cold if stay in your sodden clothes for very long. The rain really did begin to pour down out of nowhere didn't it?"

"Sebastian, Alois is alone! I learned that he can't stand the thought of being left alone, or the dark, and he's terrified of thunder! If we don't make haste soon, he will be trapped in all three of those conditions! We have to go and find him right now Sebastian! We have to find him before the storm begins to rage! I'm not going to leave him!" Ciel yelled, his voice steadily rising as his clenched fist began to tremble at his side.

The demon sighed, and stared into his master's cobalt eyes. "Young master-" He started gently, but was sharply cut off by the bluenette.

"If you're not going to do anything about it, then I am! What kind of simply one hell of a butler can't do something as simple as finding a teenager?! I'm going to look for him!" Ciel yelled, storming past the butler, and out the doors of his manor. _Alois don't worry. I'm going to find you. I'm not going to abandon you._

He ran as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him. The rain was pouring heavy, the droplets pelting against his skin, the fabric of his clothing absorbing the rain water, strands of his slate hair sticking to his forehead. He knew it was a long shot that the blond was within earshot, but that didn't stop him from calling out. "Alois! Alois Trancy! Alois where are you?!"

Suddenly, the bluenette slowed to a stop as he saw a figure leaning heavily against a tree trunk, the figure looked wretched and ragged, their clothing ripped and covered in ominous dark stains, although it was undoubtedly remnants of a St. Augustine uniform. Ciel couldn't believe his eyes. In disbelief he slowly stepped forward, closer to the figure, trudging through the thicket of dense shrubbery.

"Al- Alois?"

"Phanto- Phantomhive." The blond stuttered, the demon deciding to impersonate the blond he were possessing.

Ciel quickly rushed to the earl's side, embracing him tightly, letting a few tears escape his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Aeron then in turn said, "I wouldn't say I'm the pinnacle of 'okay', but I managed to escape. For a while I was scared I'd never be able to leave." _As if! It was child's play._ "They did horrible things to me Phantomhive. I- I can't even explain the- The pain." He said, forcibly making his bottom lip quiver intentionally.

"It's okay Alois. You don't have to explain, you don't have to explain anything to me." The bluenette said, holding the blond tighter.

The demon smirked internally, as he also embraced the slate haired teenager tighter. _You're playing right into the palm of my hand mundane, I'm sure you'll lead me straight to Michaelis. Who knows, maybe you even taste delicious as well. They say blood is the syrup of the soul._ Aeron then gently nipped the tip of the bluenette's ear, proceeding to drag his tongue along the bluenette's neck, down to his collar bone.

Ciel's breath hitched at the blond's sudden attempt at seduction, however he didn't resist. He'd of been lying if he'd of said he hadn't missed the teenager's touch or if he had denied that he hadn't even been at least a _little_ aroused. Ciel winced, a yelp escaping his lips as he felt the blond's teeth clamp down onto the lower part of his throat, gently grazing his skin, but only deep enough to draw blood.

Aeron couldn't help but to let out a pleasured gasp as the warm garnet liquid hit his tongue, the thick concoction guzzling down his throat, a sharp coppery, yet sweet metallic taste filling his mouth. _Oh Sebastian, you've always had a great taste in choosing humans to create contracts with_ , The demon cooed to himself.

Blush coating his cheeks, Ciel pushed the blond away. "Al- Alois what're you doing? I- I don't- I don't like it." The bluenette stuttered with a certain firmness in the tone of his voice, yet he were unable to meet the blond's eyes. His cheeks burned passionately, despite the cold rain that pelted his skin.

The demon licked his lips and smiled, his eyes narrowed. "And when has it _ever_ been about what _you_ wanted?" He asked rhetorically, possessively pouncing on the bluenette, pinning him down by sitting on his chest. Aeron then locked his lips with the other teenager, repeatedly pulling away and interlocking, gasping for breath as the rain thrummed against their skin, against the leaves of the trees above, creating a gentle, yet violent pitter patter. _This boy definitely isn't my type, but I suppose he'll have to due_ , the demon thought as he slowly lifted the other boy's shirt, revealing his stomach. Lust truly is a beautiful sinful thing.

Lightning suddenly illuminated the sky, jagged ivory sparks complementing the dark ominous clouds, branching out into wicked flecks of light like spider veins. Sharp loud cracks of thunder resonated shortly after, viciously ripping through the serene atmosphere. Ciel expected Alois to flinch or shudder, maybe even put his endeavors on hold entirely. However, the blond didn't seem to react at all. Figuring he'd just missed the reaction, Ciel waited for another crack of thunder while the two passionately made out.

After hearing another loud boom resonate through the air, as Ciel had thought previously, the blond hadn't reacted what-so-ever. _I was sure that Trancy was shuddering and brought to tears the last time we had a thunderstorm..._

Skeptical, the bluenette pushed the blond off of him and stood up. Holding his hand out to help the teenager up, he made up an excuse. "Come now Trancy, let's continue this later in the mansion so neither of us catch an illness." He said with a gentle grin and a wink, though he were scowling on the inside.

"Um... Yeah sure." Was all the blond said, without any protest, as the two of them headed back to the Phantomhive estate.

His suspicions further aroused and intrigued, the bluenette decided to purposely have the butler fix foods he knew Alois absolutely despised, as well as ordering the butler to keep the mansion encompassed in darkness, shutting off all electricity, only having candles within a candelabrum to light rooms that were _absolutely_ necessary to keep lit.

To the bluenette's surprise, the blond seemed to disregard the scenes entirely, merely batting an eyelash at it and ignoring what were supposed to be his most imminent fears and distastes.

Ciel sat at the end of the long dining table, staring at the blond who sat across from him, at the other end of the table. He watched as the blond prudently sorted his dinner plate into vegetables and meat, delicately stabbing the cubed chunks of meat and popping them into his mouth. Ciel narrowed his eyes and scowled, his head propped up with one hand, and his other hand swaying a silver fork back and forth in discontent. _Something's off about him..._ Ciel practically bore holes into the other boy's skin due to how intently he was staring.

Aeron could sense the other boy was staring at him, like thin needles piercing into him, he didn't have to look up to sense the set of eyes trained on him. He disliked people who were ill mannered, which was ironic considering who the boy he was possessing was. Clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes, the demon then said somewhat boldly, "It's not polite to stare Phantomhive. If you're going to gawk, at least do it a bit more indiscreetly."

Using the cloth napkin, Aeron then gently dabbed at his mouth, and abruptly stood up, excusing himself from the table.

"Al- Alois where are you going?" Ciel stammered, quickly springing up into a standing position.

The demon exhaled sharply, he was tired of all of the ' _Alois_ _this_ ' ' _Alois_ _that_ ', he didn't care if the bluenette was his host's beau, he couldn't stand the young earl. Letting out a deep breath to calm his aggravation, Aeron then slowly said over his shoulder, forcing a smile, "I'm going to retire for the night, I'm exhausted, so if you'll excuse me..."

"I suppose I shall accompany you then." Ciel said nonchalantly, slowly stepping towards the blond.

"I don't need an escort." Aeron said through gritted teeth, feeling his eyebrow beginning to twitch. "I'm not a lost child. I am much, MUCH older than you are, and I'm only short beating him," he said gesturing towards Sebastian. "By a few centuries-" Aeron quickly cut himself off, realizing he'd accidentally leaked out information that could potentially giveaway he wasn't the _real_ Alois Trancy. He knew the butler was keen and quick-witted, and he knew the boy was also a prodigy. _Damn it! You idiot! You can't slip up like that!_

Sebastian narrowed his demonic scarlet eyes. With cutlery in both hands, in between each crevice between his fingers, the butler stepped in front of Ciel, shielding him. "Who are you? Reveal yourself fallen."

"Sebastian what're you-" The bluenette started but was abruptly cut off.

Aeron let out a deep chuckle. "I suppose the game is over now, is it not Michaelis? I'm glad for it. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd of been able to deal with _him_." The demon said spitefully, jerking his head towards Ciel. "So Sebastian, do you know my identity?" The demon possessing Alois asked, cocking his head to one side, letting his eyes fade into his natural demonic deep violet.

Sebastian tensed, a tight line pulling at his lips. "I'd recognize those lilac irises any day. For as many centuries as I've lived, and as many people as I've encountered, I've never found a shade of violet quite like yours, _Aeron_."

Aeron smirked a devilish grin, his teeth seemly jagged and sharp as he played the expression across his lips. "Still holding cutlery to my throat? That's not very hospitable of you Sebastian, especially towards _family_. I was sure Mother taught us both proper etiquette, but I see you seem to have misplaced yours, **_Brother_**."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this was such a short chapter! I'm still on borderline writer's block so I pretty much had to force myself to try and override the block. Also, I kind of wanted to do a sort of 'flashback' chapter between Sebastian and Aeron to give a bit more insight on what happened between them in the past (Hopefully in the next chapter, which in turn will also finally provide an explanation to the terms 'Forsaken' and 'Fallen'). Regardless though, thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated. Also, I'd like to thank all of you who have supported me this far, because if it weren't for you guys I probably would've gave up on this story somewhere around the third chapter, so thanks for keeping me motivated~**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

 _ **If you're enjoying this chapter, feel free to check out my new Cielois story while you wait for an update. It's called "Arrest Me Officer, I Dare You". Although, I'm going to try and keep this one relatively lighthearted (Or at least lighthearted when you compare it to OHTS), So it won't be as heart-wrenching as this current fic.**_


	10. Reminiscence

_**Chapter 10: Reminiscence**_

 **A/N: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is a flashback chapter, so everything in this chapter happened in the past. Also, since Google couldn't answer my question on exactly how old Sebastian is, I'm just going to say Sebastian would be fourteen if he were human, and Aeron would be twelve. Another important thing to keep in mind while reading, Aeron and Sebastian share the same mother, but they have different fathers. Also, I know that whatever time period this would be in, certain things wouldn't have been invented yet, but please, just bear with it.**

 **Side Note : I'm FOB and P!ATD trash, so this chapter is loaded with song and lyric references, so although it may look like grammatical errors or editing mistakes on my part, please note some them are intentional.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

"Aeron do you understand? This is an important concept that you need to grasp. If you want to survive, you're going to have to learn how to create contracts, otherwise you're going to starve to death." Stated a slender woman with long dark auburn hair that spilled past her slender shoulders, down to her waist.

Aeron groaned. "Mother, is it _really_ imperative to have to create contracts? To me it sounds like an extra step that isn't necessary."

The she-demon frowned at her child. "Have you heard of the fallen Aeron?"

"Well I mean I've heard about them, but I don't understand the concept."

Amara, the boy's mother, exhaled sharply. "Go get your brother, I want to do a dual combined lesson with the two of you from now on so I won't have to reexplain all of the concepts I cover."

Getting up, Aeron brushed his jet black bangs out of his eyes. He didn't particularly hate tutor sessions with his mother, but he didn't really like them either. Personally, he had always been fascinated by human schools, even if some day those mundane children would be his prey. The house they were currently staying in was atop a hill, overlooking the valleys and bright vivid green foliage from the trees. On the other side of the thicket of trees, you could see the school, with mundane children coming and going during the respected hours.

Shaking his head, sighing, Aeron trudged up the stairs into his joined bedroom he shared with his brother. "Sebastian, Mother wants to teach at the same time."

"Oh is that so?" Sebastian, the older of the two asked, looking up from his novel. "What does Mother have in store today?" He continued, as he marked his page and sat up, sliding off of the bed.

"I don't know... I wasn't really paying attention..." Aeron admitted weakly with a nervous laugh.

Sebastian grinned and rubbed his brother's hair. "What're you ever gonna do when Mom has to abandon us?"

"A-Abandon us?!" Aeron exclaimed in shock.

"Unfortunately. It's just how demons are." The crimson eyed brother said sighing as he picked up an ebony cat with large round bright green eyes. "Take Toothless here," He started, stroking the cat, the feline purring loudly, nuzzling its head against the boy's arm. "One day she'll probably have kittens. She'll feed them, take care of them, and teach them the essentials of survival and how to hunt. After they reach a certain age, she will dispose of them and they will have to fend for themselves. That is also how demons are Brother." Sebastian said grimly as the two of them made their way down the stairs to the study.

As they approached the entrance, Amara immediately halted them. "Sebastian! Leave that insidious thing outside! I told you not to bring it inside the master's abode!"

"I'm sor-" Sebastian started, beginning to turn towards the back door, with the feline still in his hands.

"No! Mother I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'm the one who let the cat in. I thought it looked hungry so I brought it inside to feed it. But Toothless has taken a liking to Sebastian, so she-" Aeron quickly attempted to cover for his older brother, but was cut off when Amara brought a firm hand onto the boy's face, slapping him.

"Just take that damn creature out of my sight, or I'll kill it myself." The she-demon spat arrogantly. "Now come, the master will arrive home from work in about thirty minutes. After he returns, I won't have anymore time today to tutor you, so come on, make haste."

After they returned the feline to it's rightful place, Amara began the lesson, with the demon children sitting in front of her in wooden chairs at a long oak table. "Alright, today's lesson is about forsaken and fallen. What do you guys already know?"

The crimson eyed brother spoke up. "Aren't the fallen just greater demons?"

"Hmm... I suppose that's one way you could put it. What about forsaken?" She said, continuing. "Aeron, what are forsaken?"

Catching the younger demon off guard, Aeron sat straight up, abandoning his doodle. "Uh... Um... Wh- What?"

"Forsaken, what are they?" She repeated, forcing herself to keep the tone of her voice even.

"I- I don't know! How is this going to pertain to survival anyway?"

"Incorrect answer. Sebastian?"

The crimson eyed teenager cleared his throat. "Forsaken are humans with a high caliber soul who have been abandoned by their demon."

"Very good Sebastian." Amara praised her older son. Her smile then dipped into a scowl, her dark midnight blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Damn it Aeron why can't you be as intelligent as your brother?! You're nothing but a fucking screw up like your father! You got all of his atrocious genes and none of my or his favorable genes. You don't have his looks, nor mine, you don't have _my_ intellect, you don't have _his_ strength, I should've never engaged in intercourse with an Erebus, you're a damn failure!" The she-demon scoffed, lashing out at her youngest son.

Aeron curled inward, guilt pinching in his chest. _It's not my fault..._ , Aeron thought as he listened to the nonsense his mother were spouting at him. Anytime he and Sebastian were in the same room together, they were always compared. Aeron hated how everyone always bragged about how handsome his older brother was, how smart he was, how much stronger and taller Sebastian was, it seemed like no one would ever let him forget that, especially not his mother.

Seeing the misery and discomfort on his younger brother's face, Sebastian stood up and grabbed the sleeve of his mother's faded pink dress. "Mother," the crimson eyed demon said slowly, and gently. "You shouldn't criticize Aeron. Your blood, fragments of your DNA, your genes, reside in both Aeron and I. We are one in the same. And shouldn't you get back to the lesson? There's only twenty minutes until Mr. Sullivan returns."

Amara sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shall continue. As Sebastian said Aeron," she said directing her gaze to her youngest. "Forsaken are humans that have a high caliber soul, souls that are delicacies if you will, and the human has created a contract with a demon. This demon then broke off their contract with the human, abandoning them, making the mundane become a forsaken, which strengthens their scent, making them more vulnerable to demons. Forsaken give off a specific alluring scent, it smells savory, yet sweet, it'll be one that's undeniably irresistible, so you'll know a forsaken's scent when you smell it. The souls forsaken harbor are immaculate and extremely difficult to find, so if you have a chance to create a contract with a forsaken, take it."

"And what are the fallen? Why did you ask me earlier if I knew what they were?" Aeron asked, for once, somewhat interested in what his mother had to say.

"The fallen are damned creatures, far more treacherous and dangerous than demons and reapers. Fallen are creatures who were once demons but have lost their sense of reasoning, uncontrollably binging on souls and putrid human emotions, abandoning the work of contracting, and straight to stealing and devouring souls, making their demonic powers near invincible. However, once a fallen has turned their back on being a demon, an archangel can be called upon to banish the fallen. Once banished, they are cursed and forbidden from entering the human realm and are eternally withheld within the gates of hell, in the fiery abyss of the underworld, condemned to damnation. However, every half a millennium, a soul is tainted, also known as a human becoming a forsaken, and with the strong aroma the human emits, the fallen is lured towards the soul, and with the large amount of power they have, they are able to detach their spirits from their current body and move to another. However, forsaken are the only suitable candidates for a fallen to inhabit. The fallen will then join the forsaken's body subconsciously, slowly annexing the mind and body of their host, allowing them to be able to manipulate the host's actions, as well as making the forsaken vulnerable enough to become a pawn, a puppet for the fallen to possess and control. Eventually, the human is altered into a fledgling demon to create a body strong enough to withstand their full control over the host, until eventually they can recreate and materialize their own body, therefore killing and devouring the forsaken's soul, thus allowing them to reincarnate and bring chaos to the human realm once again."

"Th- That sounds badass!" Aeron exclaimed, springing up, his eyes wide and practically sparkling from amazement. "I wanna become a fallen!"

"No you absolutely will not!" Amara immediately objected. "Fallen are considered traitors to their own kind, I don't want to be known as the mother who birthed and raised a renegade demon."

 _Is your reputation all you care about you narcissistic bitch?_ Hearing her words only made Aeron want to become a fallen even more, adding fuel to his fire. If not for his own personal interest, he'd do it just out of spite. Now how exactly does one become a fallen?, Aeron pondered to himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud brisk knock at the front door, their fist impatiently pounding on the wood. Aeron furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at his brother in confusion, who in turn only shrugged, with the same puzzled expression across his face. "Sullivan shouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes, so who is that?" He whispered to the crimson eyed teenager next to him.

"Perhaps a foolish drunkard? We do live relatively close to the tavern." The other suggested.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming, I'm coming, be patient." The siblings' mother replied in a huff, approaching the door and opening it.

"Lord Sullivan isn't here at the moment, so please, if you'd be so kind, come back at a respectable hour-" She started quickly, forcing a fake facade, smiling, keeping her voice even and consistent.

"Amara Hellthshade?" The stranger asked firmly, staring dead center into the she-demon's dark midnight blue eyes.

"Ye- Yes that's me. What business do you have with me?" She asked narrowing her eyes, her tone sharp, like the edge of a blade.

The man then pushed Amara aside with ease, stepping into the humble abode. "I'm here for your children. Where are they?"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The she-demon demanded, her eyes flashing scarlet as she moved swiftly and held a kitchen knife to the stranger's throat. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I need your sons. I am a fallen, and I have received word that I'm being targeted by an archangel. I need a successor, a peer to carry on the legacy of the fallen. Your sons are of high nobility and prestige and have a bloodline of powerful greater demons within them. I need a strong demon, both mentally and physically, one I know who will be able to bear the burden of being a fallen."

He then forced the knife out of Amara's grasp with ease. Swinging around and doing a 180, he switched their positions, so now, he were the one holding the she-demon at knifepoint.

"M- Mother!" Sebastian called with a gasp, as both he and his brother peered into the hallway.

The man chuckled. "Oh, so are these your little ones? I'm sure they'll be real lookers in a couple centuries." He said in acknowledgement, eyeing back and forth between the siblings.

His boldness and his curiosity kicking in, Aeron then dauntlessly stepped forward, proceeding to blatantly ask the said 'fallen', "Are you a _real_ fallen?"

"Indeed I am." The man replied swiftly with a smirk. "I am in need of a successor, perhaps would you be interested? And may I say, those eyes of yours, there's something beautiful and mysterious about them, they're entrancing."

Aeron blushed a little, but not enough that it was extremely visible. He was scarcely ever complimented, the amount of flattery he received was second to none. The fallen's words made him feel satisfied and feel a slightly tingly warm pinch in his chest.

Breaking out of his daze, Aeron narrowed his rich violet eyes and cleared his throat. "Prove you're a fallen."

The man then began to chant words Aeron were unfamiliar with, however he was certain that the said fallen was speaking in an ancient language that had been long forgotten. Deer antlers and large angel wings manifested onto his body, both seemingly composed of lilac flickering flames. "Is this enough proof?"

"W- Woah!" Aeron exclaimed, his eyes widening, and his mouth agape in awe and shock.

"Aeron... Don't!" His mother warned, dread and paranoia eating away at her insides.

"If I go with you and do whatever you want, will I get powers like that?!" The violet eyed demon questioned further, ambition burning passionately within him.

The fallen nodded. "With enough souls and experience, you'll become stronger than any demon _ever_ could be."

Aeron smirked, narrowing his eyes, he glanced down at his mother, who had a look of ghastly fear on her face. "Will I become stronger than _her_?"

"Aeron! She's our mother, at least show some modesty!" Sebastian scolded, grabbing his brother's wrist. Lowering his voice he then added, "Even if she is a bitch sometimes."

"You mean all the time?" The shorter of the duo, commented snidely. "I'll be heroic and sacrifice myself, because it's obvious that Mother wants to disown me anyway. Besides Sebastian, other than maybe yourself, nobody will take notice if I suddenly turn up missing." Then in a low whisper the demon said, "They all favor you anyway. I've been compared to you my whole entire life, I'm tired of being regarded as 'Amara's failure' and 'Sebastian's loser kid brother'."

"N- No! I'll go!" Sebastian argued, staring into his brother's melancholy lilac eyes. "You must stop playing coy Aeron, you've taken the fall for me many times, so many, I'm ashamed actually. So this once, please allow me to return the favor."

Aeron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "You're always playing the hero! It's not fair! You always get all of the guts and glory! Don't you realize that if word gets out that you sacrificed yourself, it'll only make my reputation worse?!" He yelled in anguish.

Sebastian stumbled backwards, flinching at the young demon's change of tone. He was taken aback by the words his brother had just spat at him.

Latching himself onto the arm of the fallen, Aeron scowled at his sibling and his mother; his family. Glaring, he shot cold icy daggers at the both of them as he and the fallen slowly ascended skywards, eventually teleporting, their figures slowly shimmering, diminishing into nothing but a light gray powdery residue, a pile of ash.

Amara fell to her knees and wept, a hand at her mouth as her other hand gently brushed against the pile of ashes on the floor. Sebastian stood flabbergasted, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"A- Aeron?" The crimson eyed demon uttered weakly. He suddenly turned his attention to his mother who began spewing apologies and warm persistent tears.

"Ae- Aeron I'm sorry! I didn't mean all of those nasty things I said to you, I wish I hadn't of hit you so often, I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother!" Amara yelled in between sobs, the situation finally beginning to weigh in on her.

Sebastian let out a shaky pensive sigh as he bent down to comfort his mother. "Mom, Aeron is gone now. He's with a fallen, there isn't anything we can do about it. Please Mother, stay strong, stay strong for Aeron." He said firmly, yet softly, as he gently rubbed her back, continuing to attempt to reassure the she-demon.

* * *

 *** ~ A Few Centuries Later ( _Sebastian, 20_ ) ( _Aeron, 18_ )~***

* * *

"I don't want to go to that stupid demon gathering later this evening. The event seems pointless and will be a ludicrous waste of time." Aeron argued in a huff, crossing his arms with a sulky pout.

"Aeron you _need_ to go. I'm sure Sebastian and Amara are curious to see what has become of you. It's been centuries since they've last even heard from you." Countered an adult male with bright emerald eyes, the fallen who'd taken in the young demon.

"But I don't care! Besides..." The violet eyed fallen said on a more melancholic note, "I'm sure they probably don't _want_ to see me. I abandoned them for power, for strength, I betrayed them." He averted his eyes to the floor in shame, remembering the hurt in his brother's crimson eyes that night so long ago, the day when his new life as a fallen began.

The emerald eyed fallen rubbed the younger and shorter fallen's jet black shaggy hair, bringing up even more painful memories for Aeron, reminding him of his brother. "My boy, we're creatures of sin, it's natural for us to have a sense of poisoned rationality. We write sins, not tragedies." The demon then added, "Besides, there's someone else I want you to become acquainted with at the party."

"Terrance, wi- Will you be coming?" Aeron asked hoarsely.

Terrance let out a deep chuckle. "Hell no. I'm a wanted man kid, there's no fucking way I'd be able to go without _someone_ recognizing me. That's part of the reason why I always have you run all of my errands."

"I- I can't go without you there! No scratch that, I _won't_ go unless you come!"

"Claude Faustus." The grown fallen said, taking a sip of his champagne from a pristine wine glass.

"What?" Aeron asked confused.

"Claude Faustus. That's who I want you to become acquainted with. Now go, get changed into something formal, we can't have you going to a gala in a tattered cloak. And do something with your hair, it's tangled and messy, put some gel in it and slick it back, you're less approachable with a fringe and bangs that hang over one your eyes." Terrance commented snidely in a snarky tone.

Aeron scowled, clenching his fist. _Damn you and your derogatory tone._ He stomped off to his bedroom, searching the wardrobe for anything sensible that he could wear. After rummaging through the clothing that hung on the hangers, he sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't have anything formal. No suits, no tuxedos, no ties, no tailcoats, absolutely nothing.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Aeron called. " _Oh no_ , looks like I can't go. _What a shame_." Aeron said sarcastically, grinning internally.

"Aeron Erebus, you're going. Being a fallen, you can use your powers for more than destruction, death, and teleportation y'know. Be creative and think outside the box." The emerald eyed fallen called back in a matter-of-factly manner.

Aeron groaned. "I don't _want_ to think outside the box, I didn't want to go to this damn thing in the first place." He mumbled under his breath as he pulled out a white long sleeve dress shirt and a regular black zip up jacket. He then proceeded to pull out a pair of dark denim jeans and a belt.

Sighing melodramatically, Aeron closed his eyes and concentrated, holding a hand out. A dark purple aura then began to surround the articles of clothing, slowly shifting them into the desired apparel. Sweat beading on his forehead, Aeron panted as he slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes. Picking up the articles of clothing, in his hands, he now held a black satin suit blazer, dark ironed dress pants, and a rich lilac tie.

He then proceeded to change out of his clothes and into his newly acquired attire. He attempted multiple times to properly tie the tie, however he was unable to do it correctly. Frustrated, he jerked the tie out from under the collar of his shirt and slammed it down on the vanity.

As he exited his bedroom, he was immediately brought to a halt by Terrance, who had in turn thrust his arm straight out against the doorway, blocking the only exit. "Hold up, where's your tie? Why are your bangs still in your eyes, I thought I told you to fix your hair?"

"Fine if you want me to admit it, I can't tie a damn tie okay!"

"Oh? And your hair?" The fallen pressed further, mildly amused.

Aeron instantly threw his hands up, shielding his face. "No way! My hair is like a forcefield, if it's not all up in my face I feel exposed!"

Terrance sighed and shook his head. "Teenage demons and fallen are always the worst." He mumbled with a grin on his face. "Now come on, I'll help you."

First the fallen tied the silky violet tie around the younger's neck. He then proceeded to slick back the boy's dark locks, his hand laced with gel, the other with a can of hairspray.

Aeron's eyes widened at his reflection, seeing his jet black hair pulled back out of his face. "I don't like it." He pouted. "It makes me... It makes me feel _exposed_." He continued, shuddering. "A fish out of water. I'm dying!"

"You look more attractive this way. Who knew you'd clean up so nicely?" Terrance teased with a smirk. "Besides how can you complain? Your tie matches perfectly with your eyes, oh what a beautiful color! Have I told you how much I absolutely fancy the shade of your irises?" He continued, caressing Aeron's cheek, licking his lips.

Aeron scoffed and shoved the fallen's hand away. "Don't threaten me with a good time. That's disgusting. Don't touch me you gaudy old man. I don't swing that way, and I sure as hell don't go for people who are older than me."

"Hmm that's a shame." The fallen said slightly displeased. "In fact, relatively speaking, I'm the same age as your mother." He proclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Still old." Aeron stated firmly as he stood up, brushing himself off.

* * *

Aeron stood awkwardly in the corner, folding and unfolding his arms near the small orchestra. Personally, the music wasn't exactly his forte, a bit too slow for his taste. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at a gala, this was his first time attending one. He seen pairs and couples dancing together in graceful circles, all of them in step and synchronized, he knew the second he stepped foot onto the ballroom floor, he would ruin the synchronization, finesse, and elegance of it all. So he decided to just continue to stay where he had been standing.

 _Terrance, why exactly did you want me to come?_ , he wondered to himself as he sighed. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, which nearly made him jump out of skin. Regaining his composure, he turned around to meet the demon in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you Aeron Erebus?" They asked, their voice cold and emotionless.

"Yes... That's me." Aeron said slowly, staring into the demon's golden eyes, into the demon's calloused gaze.

"Claude Faustus." The demon said, extending a gloved hand to shake.

 _Claude Faustus! This is who Terrance wanted me to meet?_ Aeron slowly extended his own hand and shook the demon's. "So are you acquainted with Terrance?"

"I am. I was informed to give you this." Claude said, holding his hand out, a silver ring with sparking amethysts resting in the center of his palm.

Aeron slowly took it from him and held it up into the light for further inspection. "What is this?"

"A contract."

"A contract?" Aeron repeated with uncertainty. "For what?"

"As long as you have that ring, if you ever get banished by an archangel and sent to hell, I'll create a contract with a forsaken or I'll create a forsaken so you can reincarnate."

Rubbing the thin delicate metal band between his thumb and index finger, Aeron stared at the ring, then eventually into the demon's eyes. "And why exactly would you do that? We're strangers, and you're not indebted to me, so what exactly do _you_ get out of this?"

The demon's topaz eyes fell downwards. In a low voice he then muttered, "Terrance has some dirt on me." Looking back into the fallen's deep violet eyes, Claude then said emotionlessly. "Unless absolutely necessary, I'd prefer if we keep confrontation to a minimum." He then abruptly turned and strode away, abandoning the conversation.

"Well I got what I came here for, I might as well return home." Aeron mumbled quietly to himself, under his breath.

"Oh what was that sir? Leaving already? It's not very courteous to leave before the guest of honor even arrives." Commented a deep smooth soothing voice, one that Aeron found unsettlingly vaguely familiar.

"I am. I have important diplomatic business to attend to. So if you don't mind-" The young fallen started, his shoulder brushing up against the outspoken stranger's.

Suddenly the stranger grabbed Aeron by the shoulder and jerked him towards himself. The man then proceeded to grab Aeron by the jaws and turn his face from left to right.

"Let go of me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Hmm... I thought so." The demon said thoughtfully, releasing his hold on the fallen.

Aeron rubbed his chin and his jawline, where the stranger's fingers had been. "You thought what? If you don't give me a valid explanation, I'll have you fined for harassment!" The fallen huffed promptly.

"I've missed you Brother." The stranger said, tightly embracing the shorter.

"Bro- Brother?!" Aeron stuttered, in disbelief, his pupils dilating. "Se- Sebastian?"

"Indeed. Mother and I speculated that that fallen that kidnapped you all those centuries ago murdered you with a demon sword or that you had been engulfed by hellfire."

 _I wouldn't call it kidnapping when I went on my own free will...,_ Aeron thought as he listened to what his older brother had to say. "Well I'm here." Aeron said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Accompany me Aeron, Mother must hear of your return!" Cheered the demon with a gentle grin on his face.

"We- Well about that..." The young fallen started slowly, but was abruptly dragged off by his older sibling. "Sebastian wait! I- I can't see Mom... And I'm not staying. I- I only came tonight because Terrance insisted I attend." He admitted weakly, bringing the taller demon to a halt.

Sebastian narrowed his scarlet eyes into slits, glaring daggers at the lilac eyed fallen over his shoulder. " _Terrance_?" He asked, his tone sharp and rigid like the edge of a knife, the words ringing off his lips like venom.

"He's my..." Aeron paused. "...caretaker I suppose you could say. I suppose a better way to put it, he's my hypothetical father."

Sebastian's expression deepened. "Is _Terrance_ that insidious repulsive fallen that kidnapped you?"

Aeron swallowed the hard, clearing his throat. "I _wasn't_ kidnapped. I decided to go with him because I wanted to, he didn't force me to go with him, it was all of my own free will."

"He's tainted your reasoning and rationality."

"I write sins not tragedies." Aeron stated firmly. "Perhaps he _has_ tainted my reasoning and rationality, but that doesn't change the fact that this is who I am now Sebastian. Besides, who needs reasoning and a logical rationality when you have power?"

The older sibling's eyes narrowed even further, his delicate eyebrows declining into a downwards slant. "Power? Elaborate. A demon cannot just simply change one's abilities and demonic power."

Aeron grinned. "I've already devoured over a hundred souls Brother."

"Th- That's preposterous!" Sebastian exclaimed, his mouth hanging slightly agape, for he himself had only devoured twenty at best. "Ar- Are you binge eating?!"

Aeron only smirked as he readjusted his tie, his other hand fiddling with his newly acquired ring that rested firmly in his pocket. "Tricks of trade."

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yo- Your a fallen now, aren't you?" Sebastian asked weakly.

"Shh." Aeron said with another petty smirk plastered across his face, his index finger in front of his lips. "Some secrets are better left untold."

"Aeron! How could you?! Don't you know the consequences of breaking the rules set by the Covenant?!"

"I never said I broke the rules did I? I merely only said that some secrets are better left unheard, untold, unknown. Now if you'll excuse me Brother, I'll be going now." Aeron said strutting off, staring at his taller sibling out of the corner of his eye, through his peripheral vision.

"Aeron wait!" Sebastian called, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his brother's wrist. "Talk to me. I'm here for you. Tell me everything."

"Outside. I'll tell you outside. The air in here is stuffy and suffocating."

* * *

The longer Sebastian stood listening to words that tumbled out of his sibling's mouth, the more he refused to believe that his precious little bother had become a fallen.

"Are you absolutely positive you're no longer a demon?" Sebastian inquired meekly, a certain vulnerability in the tone of his voice.

" _I'm positive_." Aeron said annoyed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, as a fallen, I'll go down in history. Some legends are told, Some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me, remember me for centuries."

"I refuse to believe your words unless you can prove you're a fallen."

Aeron cocked an eyebrow, a defiant devilish look in his eyes. _Fine, you want me to show you, I'll show you. Prepare to have your mind blown Brother._ Aeron then began to furiously chant out words from a forbidden abandoned language, words that Terrance had taught him. With his chanting, ebony angel wings manifested in between his shoulder blades, charcoal feathers gently fluttering and swirling, sailing through the air as they gently glided downwards, small flames gently kindling the plumage, eating it away, spreading until there was nothing left to burn. Simultaneously, ram horns began to grow upon the young fallen's head, the horns curled inwards gently, the tips ending in a sharp point, the color a dark mocha, almost like black untainted coffee. The horns themselves were trophies, a symbol of true demonism.

Cockily, with a hint of arrogance, the lilac eyed brother then bragged, "Could a pathetic demon do _this_? This is gospel for the fallen ones!" Aeron exclaimed, extending his arms on either side, gesturing to his massive wings. "For those locked away in permanent slumber, assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories."

Sebastian turned his gaze downwards in dismay. He knew the key characteristics of a fallen, and his brother fit every single one of them. Sighing melodramatically, Sebastian cleared his throat and made hand gestures behind his back. "Aeron I've missed you, and I'm sorry that it has to turn out like this."

"What? What do you mean?" The lilac fallen asked confused as he slowly descended back to ground level.

His brother then began speaking in an unsettlingly familiar tongue. Being able to understand and comprehend, every word, every syllable, sent shivers and chills up Aeron's spine.

" _Bringeth forth the high angels of the heavens, I Sebastian Michaelis, hereby summon an archangel to banish and ostracize Aeron Erebus from the human realm_."

Aeron's heart contracted, his pupils dilating, and his bottom lip beginning to quiver. "Yo- You didn't!" He stuttered in horror and disbelief.

With melancholy eyes, Sebastian had a tight line across his lips as he looked up into his brother's devastated rich violet irises. "I'm a demon lord Aeron. I'll do as the Covenant expects of me, even if that means having to exile my own flesh and blood. Thnks fr th Mmrs."

Aeron's heart began to pound rapidly against his chest, like a caged rabid beast, his breathing shifting into hyperventilation. "Sebastian! You- You can't banish me! Don't you know how long eternity is?! We're family!" Aeron screamed, warm persistent tears tugging at his eyelids. He could already tell the magic was beginning to take it's toll. He could hardly move, and he could feel his wings and his horns slowly beginning to diminish, the feeling almost like they were being ripped and snatched from him.

With a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightening ripping through the once clear cloudless sky, three massive masked celestial winged beings descended from the heavens.

Once they descended low enough, they hovered slightly above the fallen, surrounding him. The three beings in sync, then held up both of their hands, extending them outwards, their palms facing Aeron. The archangels then began to chant, a faint blue transparent impenetrable forcefield beginning to manifest, each celestial being creating one binding wall of light that seemingly descended from the clouds. The three of them formed a triangle, imprisoning the fallen within.

"No! NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T BE BANISHED FROM THE HUMAN REALM! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL, THE ABYSS OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!" Aeron yelled desperately in anguish, tears streaming down his face now as he banged his fists against the walls of light, using all of his strength and magic. "Se-Sebastian! DO SOMETHING! HELP ME!"

The crimson eyed demon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He may have been a demon, a creature of sin, but he felt a pinch of guilt in his chest, a painful longing to go against the rules of the Covenant. However, he repressed the longing, and stood watching as the space inside the walls of light slowly shrunk smaller and smaller, the distance between each wall slowly reducing.

"SEBASTIAN!" Aeron screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't stop the tears now, it was as if they were an infinite waterfall. Every time Aeron's skin made contact with one of the walls of holy light, his skin burned and it shot through him with a searing pain. Aeron yelled, pairing his voice with a strain of his magic. He yelled until he absolutely had to take a breath to breathe, until his throat burned, until his vocal cords ached.

With the fallen's shrill scream, the walls of light wavered, alarming the archangels, forcing them to keep all of their focus on the forcefield, as well as to apply more pressure to the binding walls of light.

Giving up, Aeron dropped onto his knees and curled inward, sobbing. "I failed you Terrance." He resisted the almost irresistible urge to vocalize the agony he was experiencing. The walls were practically right on top of him now, the right and the left side pressing against his shoulders, shredding his clothing and charring his skin, the third wall pressing against his back. The closer the light got to him, the more of his being it devoured. By now, most his clothes were shredded and his once massive wings, were now nothing more than withered bones jutting out from in between his shoulder blades, the light now beginning to devour the bones into ash.

"Damn you! Sebastian, mark my words, if I ever, if I _ever_ reincarnate, I will kill you and drag you to the depths of hell with me, even if I have to claw my way out, I will never forgive you! When your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of memories, because _when_ I resurrect, I'm going to paint over those memories and make you fear me! When I come back, I'm not going to come back as the same weakling I am now, and you certainly will not be an ally, so mark my words from here to the end of eternity, you are my enemy, Sebastian Michaelis! Go fuck your self you damn traitor!"

The crimson eyed demon felt a twinge of guilt, his sibling's words stunning him, almost like a bullet straight through the heart.

Not long after, the young fallen's body had diminished entirely, into nothing but a pile of ash, for he had been cursed and banished, sent to the underworld for eternity.

The walls then rapidly collapsed, the three masked celestial beings flying and ascending back up into the clouds, disappearing just as mysteriously as they had appeared.

Sebastian slowly approached the small thin pile of gray ash, picking up a small handful, holding it in his gloved hand. Sighing, he then held his palm out flat, and blew it out of his hand with his breath, scattering it. "It had to be done, for I am a demon lord, simply one hell of a butler. Please forgive me dear brother, Aeron." The demon said solemnly, a melancholy expression upon his face as a single tear glided down his cheek. "Please forgive me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I start school again beginning August 10th, so updates will be less frequent, (I start my first year of high school this year, and to be honest, I'm terrified, but hopefully being an _actual_ high schooler, will help improve my writing and better capture the essence of a high school atmosphere). Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	11. Crash and Burn

**_Chapter 11: Crash and Burn_ **

**A** **/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with school lately and I guess you could say life just kinda 'got in the way', and on top of that I've had writer's block... Anyways, just to clarify, this chapter is back in the present, a continuation off of chapter 9, again, lack of editing since I wanted to get this up asap for you guys.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

"Do you remember the night of November 16th, _ _71?" Aeron asked, looking straight into Sebastian's crimson irises, his own narrowed. "I remember it so vividly that it'd be nearly impossible for me to forget, and trust me, I've tried. I remember your petty expression through it all the most, your calloused gaze staring at me like I was trash, your insecure grin of confidence, it's been etched into my brain for all these centuries, and no matter how much I try to strip it from my memory, I can't."

Sebastian's expression changed, his hand armed with cutlery slowly lowering, his brother catching him off guard. His heart contracted and he could feel guilt thrashing away at his interior. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, the butler then uttered weakly, "Aeron I- I didn't want to banish you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

" _You didn't want to_?!" Aeron repeated in outrage, clenching his fist. "Don't feed me your damn lies Sebastian!" Then taking on a more spiteful tone, Aeron said, "Did you know that the pain you experience before you're banished stays with you for all eternity? Do you know the agony I experienced for a millennium? Do you know how much it hurt, how many tears I shed, how much time I spent sobbing in that dark abyss filled with blue flickering hellfire? Do you know how many other fallen I was molested by during that duration of time?!" Aeron paused. "What am I saying? There's no fucking way you could ever understand you damn traitor! I trusted you, but that bond has diminished all down to nothing. You burnt that bridge to the ground the minute you began chanting."

Ciel saw Sebastian wince, and he could tell that the demon was uncomfortable, that the words the fallen were saying was taking it's toll on his butler, the words slicing through the demon's stoic exterior. He was utterly confused, and he began to become curious of what happened on that said night. However, it also sent shivers down his spine hearing those words come out of Alois' mouth, in his voice, even if that wasn't the _actual_ blond himself.

"Aeron, I've had to live with the regret, the almost overbearing guilt, and I've hated myself since that day, but I'm more than glad that you're here now." The crimson eyed demon continued gently.

"Liar." Aeron scoffed, turning his head away arrogantly. "Liars never change, and traitors _always_ crash and burn."

"Aeron-" Sebastian said with a hint of concern in his voice, his hand slightly outstretched towards the fallen, reaching to gently rest his hand on Aeron's shoulder.

" _ **DON'T** _ TOUCH ME!" The lilac fallen yelled, smacking the butler's hand away violently. "Never, and I mean **_never_** , say my name again. You don't deserve to say my name aloud."

Sebastian paused, he was stunned and taken aback. He stared directly into his brother's rich violet narrowed eyes, he could practically see the rage and hate that burned within them. What bothered him most, was the fact that Aeron was giving that vengeful glare to him. Not a mundane, not a celestial being, not a fellow demon, but _him_.

"Can you guess why I'm here Michaelis?" Aeron asked, his tone derogatory, his patience running thin.

"I'm going to guess not for a reunion." Sebastian said grimly, swallowing hard.

"I'm here for blood Michaelis." Aeron grinned, his pristine jagged teeth glinting brightly. "I'm a blood thirsty monster, and I'm starving, but it's a different kind of hunger, it's one that only the spilling of _your_ blood will satisfy."

Suddenly, faster than the naked eye could follow, Aeron zipped behind Sebastian and manifested a demon sword out of thin air, materializing it out of his pure hatred, holding the edge of the flickering blade against the demon's throat. The sword wavered and flickered, harboring the shape of an original sword, however it was made up of a black fume, almost like a smokey haze, an ominous aura emanating from it.

Worried, and instinctively, Ciel thrust his hand towards the butler and called out. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian quickly turned to the young earl without hesitation. Upon further inspection, undetectable to the average person, the demon could see and sense the anxiety and worry that was laced into the teenager's stoic expression.

"M'lord, everything will be fine. You needn't worry about me." Sebastian replied calmly, although he knew that with this sword at his throat, he was in a bit of a bind.

Aeron eyed between the two of them, a petty smirk beginning to plaster itself across his face. Then, in a low voice, leaning his head closer to the demon's ear he said, "You care about that human don't you?" He paused momentarily, then with a laugh he said, "I suppose I could hurt you even more by devouring this boy's soul right in front of you, while all you can do is helplessly watch. Afterwards, I'll cut out your heart myself, and force feed it to you while I call upon Cerberus to rip away chunks of your flesh."

Then chanting under his breath, Aeron summoned a shadow ghoul, one that mimicked it's summoner physically, following their every command.

With his free hand, Aeron grabbed the newly summoned shadow ghoul and violently shoved him into Sebastian's back. "Use this sword and hold it against this revolting demon's throat. If he makes any lunges towards the boy or any attempts to escape, slice off a leg. I want him to suffer for as long as possible." Aeron said sternly as he transferred the demon sword to the ghoul, who resumed the position the fallen had been utilizing.

Ciel's heart began to race and pound in his ears, louder and faster with every step Aeron took towards him, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. The bluenette quickly glanced over at Sebastian, then at everything that was around him, evaluating his options, in case push came to shove.

Aeron licked his lips as he came up behind Ciel, draping his arms around the bluenette's shoulders, peering his head around Ciel's. "You're _scared_ aren't you? I can _smell_ the fear emanating off your body. How _precious_." The fallen said teasingly, playing with strands of the earl's slate hair. Smirking, Aeron summoned a dagger and held it firmly along the hilt in his right hand. He then gently grazed the earl's fragile fair skin with the tip of the blade along Ciel's cheek. Almost instantly, garnet droplets began to form on the surface of the cut, slowly beginning to congregate and enlarge the size of the already present droplets.

Ciel winced, putting a hand to the cut, dabbing his fingertips with blood. Staring at the scarlet smudges on his fingertips, sudden jarring flashbacks shot through his head. He remembered Alois, the duel, catching the sharp edge of the sword with his hand, the blade digging into his skin, the blood cascading from his palm. The young earl clenched his dirtied hand, scowling, and glared daggers at Aeron. "What have you done with Alois you monster?!" Ciel demanded, furious.

Aeron grinned. "No worries, you'll both be together again soon,"

Ciel's expression changed, his pupils dilating and his mouth hanging slightly agape.

Striding in front of the bluenette, Aeron then continued his sentence. "...in hell. You needn't worry, I'll devour both of your souls in due time." He began to let out an evil chuckle, an annoying petty smirk plastered across his face.

Ciel narrowed his eyes once again, his jaw clenched. He then proceeded to spit on the fallen, turning his head away arrogantly. "Burn in hell you prick."

Aeron's expression dropped, his amused smug grin sinking into a tight line, his eyebrows arching downwards in a sharp slant. "I was going to toy with you a little bit longer, but I've changed my mind." Aeron stated firmly. "I'm sick of your cocky arrogant attitude, and I hate that ' _I'm_ _better than everybody_ _else_ ' vibe that you give off."

The lilac eyed fallen then proceeded to reequip the dagger, holding it in his right hand, he then made a quick slice through the bluenette's side, cutting through the fabric of his shirt and grazing the boy's pale skin. He then spun the blade in between his fingers, proceeding to throw the dagger at the bluenette as if he were playing darts. The dagger landed just below his right collar bone, but just above all of his major organs and arteries.

Ciel winced and let out a small vocal outcry of agony, his face becoming contorted in pain.

" _That_ should shut you up for a while." The fallen sneered, turning his back to the bluenette and facing his brother.

"Young master!" Sebastian called concerned, his eyes widening as he slightly lunged forward towards the young earl.

Noticing this, Aeron then snapped, "Shadow Ghoul."

The phantom, then held Sebastian up off the ground by his tie, the butler shortly after, beginning to squirm and struggle, his slender fingers clawing at the cloth that was tied regrettably tight around his neck. The phantom then began to raise the demon sword to swing, but Aeron quickly stopped it.

"Actually," he said, holding his hand up, "I change my mind. Forget what I said earlier, I'd like to do the honors myself." Aeron then took the hazy flickering blade from the ghoul. The fallen then proceeded to rear back and swing forward, stopping just a few centimeters from the demon's left leg, continuously repeating the motion to perfect his aim. With a final swing for precision, Aeron reared back, and putting his shoulders into the swing, with a clean slice, there was a cut above Sebastian's knee, but just below his thighs, slicing clean through his bones and his skin. Now lying limply against the tiled floor, was the lower half of the demon's leg, blood seemingly cascaded out in large rivulets down Sebastian's 'stub' and a small puddle began to quickly form around his severed leg. Aeron smirked, an amused and intrigued look in his rich violet eyes.

As the shadow ghoul dropped Sebastian, he fell with a deep thud, the puddle of scarlet ichor soaking into his tailored suit, the very smell of despair seeping into his clothing. A few seconds later, the ghoul vanished with a subtle crackling sound. The demon gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He glanced at his own severed leg, in which he could see a bone jutting out of it, he could also see a bone slightly jutting out of what remained of his left leg, the edges on both were sharp and jagged, cracks tracing down the bloodied tips of of his femur bone. The butler frowned in disgust, but he continued to retain his composure, hiding the true pure agony he was experiencing.

Standing on one leg, forcing all of his weight onto his good limb, Sebastian stared dead center into the fallen's rich violet eyes. "Aeron I understand that you have every reason to hate me. Every reason to want to decapitate me, to slaughter me, however I can't let you do that. I must protect my master, for I am simply one hell of a butler."

"So your sense of protection is higher on a measly human than on your own flesh and blood, your own younger brother?" Aeron asked somewhat irritated. Gritting his teeth, he then spat, "Go to hell."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said weakly, solemnly, bowing his head in shame.

"Well you know what, _sorry_ doesn't cut it!" Aeron yelled furiously, warm persistent tears beginning to pull at his eyes. "Your words are nothing more than empty promises. What happened to when we were kids? What happened to the promise you made that you'd always protect me? Apologies are just excuses. Wishes are echoes of a distant future that will _always_ be _just_ out of your reach. And promises are just open ended statements that the naive and delusional believe."

Sebastian staggered over to where his master was kneeled on the floor. Sebastian then firmly said, "I will protect this boy, even if it costs my life." He then held his arms straight out in a protective manner.

"So be it then. I'll let you and your bitch burn in hell together." Aeron said once again summoning the demon sword. "It's not entertaining for me to battle you all bloodied and bruised, so I'll do you a solid and reconnect your leg. Also, I absolutely despise the idea of having an unfair fight." Then under his breath he scoffed, "Unlike a _certain someone_." Continuing he then generously added, "So I'll grant you a demon sword as well—however it won't do you much good since we're nowhere near being on equal footing, considering the enormous gap between our demonic strength." The fallen scoffed. He then squeezed his eyes shut and held up his left hand, his fingers slightly curled inwards. A dark gray hazy aura then began to surround the severed half of the demon's leg. Once it had been engulfed by the aura, Aeron proceeded to move the limb, then he reconnected the split femur bone, as well as the skin, the two coming together with a firm click. Sebastian felt a sharp pinch in his left knee as the fallen done so, the pain he had been experiencing seemed to nullify almost entirely once the process was complete.

Opening his eyes, Aeron then summoned a second demonic blade, dropping it and kicking it by the hilt, sliding it across the tiled floor towards the crimson eyed demon.

"Let us begin. I'm becoming bored with this small talk." Aeron stated impatiently, almost instantly lunging towards the butler, sword drawn.

Sebastian held up the sword diagonally to block the fallen's attack, but almost as soon as he managed to pull the blade up, Aeron had made contact with it, the two blades interlocking with a loud metallic clash.

The fallen then jumped backwards away from Sebastian. Suddenly, Aeron seemed to vanish from thin air. "What? How is that-" The demon muttered, looking slowly and cautiously around the room, spinning slowly in a circle.

The fallen then reemerged behind the demon, making a quick slit through the sleeve of the demon's tailcoat, grazing Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian winced. _Damn he's fast._

Seeing the fallen disappear again, Sebastian quickly jumped skywards in an attempt to thwart his next attack. That's when he saw the fallen, but only for a split second.

Aeron paused, standing where the demon had previously been, then it occurred to him to look up, but by then it was too late.

Doing a frontflip as he descended, Sebastian brought the blade down across the fallen's back, making a large diagonal slit. However, within this span of time, Aeron braced himself for the inevitable,he knew he wouldn't of been able to dodge the butler's attack, however he did know one thing; he could counterattack. As he felt the demon sword slice through his skin, he quickly bent backwards and brought his own blade along the demon's abdominal region.

Sebastian jumped back and put a hand at his newly acquired wound, slightly doubling over.

Aeron grinned. "Don't tell me you're already tired? I haven't even transformed into my true demonic form yet." He mocked, looking at Sebastian with a calloused gaze.

The demon let out a shaky ragged breath. "Nowhere near it, for I am simply one hell of a butler, I will not let you triumph so easily. If it is a battle you desire, it is a battle I shall give you." He stated determined, using a hint of the derogatory tone the fallen had used with him.

Sebastian then quickly sprinted towards the fallen, running in a zigzag pattern.

Aeron clicked his tongue. "You should know better than to charge straight towards me Michaelis." He then jumped upwards and to the left, dodging the demon's attack. "Are you actually even trying? I thought this would've been a bit more...enthralling." The fallen said dejectedly, studying his fingernails in disinterest.

Once Sebastian saw Aeron land back on the ground, he slowly approached the fallen. Once within range, he thrust his sword on either side of him, alternating in a pattern. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"Come on Sebastian! You're such a disappointment! Can you not even hit a target that is literally only four feet in front of you?!" Aeron exclaimed, an eyebrow raised and his lips curled back in disgust.

As Sebastian continued the pattern, watching as the fallen swayed back and forth to dodge, he forged an internal reply to the fallen's statement, however he dared not to say it aloud. _The purpose of my movements are not a haphazard attempt to strike a blow, but a mere distraction. If I alternate from the pattern, I'll catch you off guard, and you'll never expect it._

Sebastian then took a chance, straying from the pattern, thrusting his sword on the opposite side of what was expected of the pattern. The blade pierced through the fallen's shoulder before he had enough sense to back away.

Aeron winced. "You sneaky bastard." He said shaking his head. "If you're so damn confident now, how about we play for real? Show me how defenseless you really are."

The demon's crimson pupils began to dilate in disbelief as he saw dark jet black angel wings sprout from in between his brother's shoulder blades, ebony feathers gently swirling and creating resistance against the air as they tried to push downwards, the tips seemingly being burned by hellfire, the plumage being devoured by flames before it ever had the chance to reach the ground. Dark curled ram horns began to grow from either side of Aeron's forehead, his hair and all of his features reverting to how his actual appearance looked, rather than Alois'. His hair became dark as night, his height shorter, and his jawline becoming more sharp and defined, his voice becoming deeper.

"Alright Michaelis, let's play."

Before the butler could even react, the next thing he knew, his back was slammed up against a wall. He coughed up blood. Flinching as he heard an expensive vase shatter from his impact against the display table.

Aeron continued to manipulate the demon's body with his telekinesis, slamming his body into a window, causing it burst with a loud almost explosion like sound, sending glass shards and fragments in almost every direction possible. Due to the glass, a large cut was now present across the demon's forehead, blood cascading from it in rivulets, the small streams beginning to obstruct his vision.

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up. "Damn..."

"It's so disgusting watching you struggle like a cat being chased by a dog. I honestly feel like my eyes are bleeding from the lack of coordination you have." He then used his powers, forcing the demon swords to melt and and reforge into twin pistols, the bullets laced with a chemical deadly to demons and fallen alike, the inside lined with holy water. The bullet would explode as soon as it made impact. "If you can't hit me with one of those, then you're a disgrace."

Sebastian paused, readjusting his grip along the guns, clenching and unclenching his hands around them, his fingers steadily snaking around the triggers. Without focusing, the demon then rapidly fired a few stray bullets in Aeron's direction, testing out the kick the gun's gave.

One of the stray bullets gently grazed Aeron's cheek, the cut gently dripping blood, small scald marks and blisters forming along the edges of it from the holy water within the bullet. Aeron grinned. "That's more like it, but the question is can your eyes keep up with me?" He chuckled, teleporting in and out of existence, moving to various places along the room.

Sebastian looked in every direction, but by the time his eyes had focused on the fallen, he had ceased to remain there. Sebastian gritted his teeth. He hated having to resort to such a blind tactic, to something so desperate. "Young Master," He called, "Take cover, get behind something wide and sturdy. I don't want anymore harm than what's already been done to befall you."

Ciel wasn't exactly sure what the butler was plotting, but he done as he was told. Sitting anxiously on his knees, worry and concern eating away at his insides. He bit his bottom lip. _Don't do anything stupid and reckless Sebastian. Try not to hurt Alois anymore than necessary._

Sebastian then let out a deep exhale of breath. He then began to rapidly spin clockwise in a circle, firing the pistols simultaneously, his fingers pressed down on the triggers, the pistols firing one shot after another since the gun was semi-automatic. He then quickly cocked the guns, then proceeding to continue his seemingly fruitless efforts.

Gun shots echoed and reverberated off the walls, bullets protruded through the fancy custom artist painted wall paper, through the antique Victorian furniture, stray bullets destroying the expensive tea cups and vases and essentially anything that was made of glass or porcelain.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped as he heard an empty click as he attempted to fire the guns. "Damn. They're empty." He cursed under his breath, throwing the twin pistols down.

"A bit trigger happy aren't we?" Aeron asked mockingly. "Not even a single bullet." He continued, scoffing as he looked himself over.

Aeron then teleported behind Sebastian and stabbed him through the back with a demon dagger, barely puncturing the demon's heart.

Sebastian's breathing immediately hitched and his breaths became ragged and uneven. Within a minute he fell to his knees, clutching his chest as the thick scarlet liquid began to soak through his undershirt.

Aeron slowly approached the demon, a smug grin on his face, a devilish look in his deep violet eyes. "You're going to die within a few minutes. As we speak your heart will be unable to function properly, the heart pericardium-sac will fill with blood and stop your heart from expanding to fill itself. Also with a lack of blood, your diaphragm will become unable to cope, and you'll suddenly feel a very squeezed tight sensation in your chest, almost like you're suffocating. So before that happens, how about we have a little bit of fun in your final moments?"

Aeron slowly continued towards the demon, striding, a malevolent unsettling grin on his face. He then kicked the demon's kneecap, causing Sebastian to kick his own leg out straight forward due to the pain. The fallen then began to step on the demon's ankle, pressing all of his weight down onto the demon's skin, he rolled his foot back and forth to help advance the butler's pain. Aeron then made a chopping motion with his hand, slicing through the air.

Suddenly, blood spattered everywhere and the demon's leg was once again separated from the main part of his body, this time, a clean slice through the butler's femur bone. The fallen then proceeded to repeat the process, severing Sebastian's remaining leg. An overwhelmingly large pool of blood began to accumulate underneath the demon, spatters of the thick warm liquid staining the already damaged wall, scarlet droplets spattering onto both Sebastian's and Aeron's skin.

Sebastian cried out in agony, spasming and wriggling in pain, which only made the dagger in his back push further into his organs. The demon felt like he was choking on his own ichor, suffocating. His vision was already beginning to fade, small black specks invading his vision and wavy random streaks.

"Goodbye Sebastian Michaelis. Had you not banished me all those centuries ago, had you not summoned those archangels, had you of helped me, things wouldn't have turned out this way. We both would've been happier. You're the reason why my mentality has changed, you're the reason why I only see the world in black and white now, you're the reason why everything I do, everything I say, is venomous and deadly, why I hurt everyone I touch, you're the reason why my heart is shattered and why I'm impure. Brother, I hope you burn in hell, I hope you experience the same humiliation I did, I hope you suffer, you damn deceitful demon. I hope you _crash_ and _burn_." Aeron spat scornfully. He then took his foot and stepped on the demon's abdomen, forcing Sebastian to hack up more blood. Forcing him down, Aeron then flipped the weak demon over onto his stomach. Letting out a final shaky breath, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dagger and began to pull outwards.

Ciel watched in fear. He was trembling, in fact his whole body was shuddering. His cobalt eyes were wide and his bottom lip was quivering as his breaths came out uneven, all while his heart was beating almost unbearably loud in his ears. _I have to do something! I have to help Sebastian! I can't let him die like this!,_ Ciel thought as he forced himself up. He slowly staggered towards the fallen who had his back turned towards him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but his body moved on it's own, almost as if his actions were purely on instinct. He was running entirely off of adrenaline, and he knew that this had to be fight or flight mode, life or death.

Once the bluenette was about five feet away from the fallen, he proceeded to pull the demon blade from his own shoulder. He let out a heavy breath through clenched teeth. He then grabbed the fallen by the neck and jerked him backwards, towards himself. "I'm sorry Alois!" Ciel yelled as he made a deep slit across Aeron's neck, he then took the blade and plunged it straight down into the fallen's trachea.

"DA- DAMN YOU!" Aeron yelled with fury, just before he began seizing. Ciel fell to his knees, hyperventilating, a sick nauseous feeling rising in the back of his throat.

Once Aeron quit seizing, Ciel noticed that the wings on his back and the horns on his head had receded and seemingly shriveled and disintegrated into ash, and his hair was slowly but surely getting lighter and transitioning back into Alois' platinum blond. The runes that littered his skin also seemed to vanish. His eyes suddenly fluttered open, to reveal a bright cerulean, an icy blue Ciel was familiar with.

Being back in control of his own body, Alois gently stroked the bluenette's cheek, tears forming in his eyes. "Ciel... I was so scared. Everything hurts and I can't breath. It's so cold." The blond said beginning to break into sobs. "Why- Why can't I see you anymore?!" The blond exclaimed, mortified as his vision began to become hazy, as everything slowly began to fade to black. "Ciel! I'm scared! I don't want to die like this!"

"Alois?!" Ciel exclaimed shocked, cupping his hand overtop of the blond's, a tear trailing from his exposed eye. "I missed you!" Ciel said in between quivering breaths. "I love you Alois Trancy! Don't _ever_ leave me again!" The bluenette yelled sobbing. "Just hang in there, I'll call an ambulance! Ju- Just please, _please_ , don't die!"

"I- I love you too, Ciel Phantomhi-" The blond began, but his hand suddenly fell limp from the bluenette's cheek. He began seizing again, and Ciel could hear he was choking, choking on his own blood, a faint gurgling sound bubbling up from the back of his throat.

From what little Sebastian could see from the dark blobs that had invaded his vision, he could see that the two were together, that Alois had regained control of himself. "My ship has become canon. I can die happily now." He murmured under his breath as he lost consciousness.

Frantic, Ciel dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed for an ambulance, his tone anxious. He spoke quickly, and within a matter of minutes, he could hear approaching sirens, as well as see the flash of red and blue lights obstructing through the ripped curtains. "Sebastian, I command for you to survive." Ciel whimpered weakly. "And Alois, you can't die. You're my oxygen, my lifeline, I can't survive without you. So promise me, promise me that you'll live through this, promise me that someday we'll look back at today and laugh it off. Alois Trancy, you're my everything, don't, _don't_ die like this." The earl said through salty tears as he planted a gentle peck on the blond's lips, the metallic copper taste of Alois' blood on his tongue. "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: First off, don't worry, I don't plan to _actually_ kill off any characters. I like putting them in near death situations, but I honestly despise the idea of _totally_ killing off a character (Unless I hate them or really dislike them). Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so please review, any feedback is always appreciated.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	12. Trapped in a Desolate Oblivion

**_Chapter 12: Trapped in a Desolate Oblivion_**

* * *

Ciel sat anxiously in the waiting room, his leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. He wasn't exactly sure what time they had arrived at the hospital, but he knew it had already been at least a few hours. As dark as the night sky was, he knew it had to be well past midnight. After the ambulances had pulled up to the emergency room, Alois and Sebastian had immediately been wheeled into the operating room, while his own gurney was was taken to surgery a few minutes later. After spending an hour getting stitches, he was released to the waiting room.

His side and his shoulder ached, but he couldn't imagine the pain that Sebastian and Alois had to be experiencing.

The police had already attempted to ask him questions about what had happened, but with the anesthesia still in his system, he was still loopy and unable to formulate proper sentences and thoughts. Although, the effects were beginning to wear off on him now, his senses were slowly coming back to him. However, Ciel almost preferred being drugged since his mind wouldn't wander to worrying about Alois or his butler, which in turn created paranoia. Also, he wouldn't of been able to feel the numbing, but undeniably present pain.

Ciel's head hurt from trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. His body practically begged him for sleep, but he fought against the almost irresistible urge to give in. His eyes were beginning to become red and dark semicircles already hung underneath them.

The bluenette was disgusted with himself with how much coffee he had drank. He absolutely despised the bitter beverage, and loathed it with his entire being since he was strictly a tea addict. However, at the moment, caffeine and adrenaline were the only things keeping him functioning. He had already burned through four cups in the last hour and a half, each crash worse than previous one.

His head slowly began to bob downwards as he occasionally threatened to doze off, his eyelids weighing down like a ton of led, but he would always snap back out of it, quickly jerking his head back upwards.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a young nurse called his name.

"Mr. Phantomhive?" A young lady holding a clipboard called out with uncertainty, glancing around the room. She was wearing a lavender uniform, a metal name tag pinned to the breast pocket of her shirt. It read; _Shirley Morgan_. Her hair was pulled up neatly into a high ponytail, her auburn hair spilling midway down her back.

Ciel quickly sprung up and smoothed down his clothes. Gingerly, he then held up his hand as he approached her. "Yes ma'am, that's me."

"Right this way sir." She gestured inside the door she was holding open. "Michaelis is through with surgery and he's conscious now, so I'm taking you to see him. His condition is still quite unstable, so please avoid direct contact. Really, his condition isn't stable enough to have any visitors, however he was quite adamant about seeing you."

Ciel let out a gentle sigh of relief. "What about Trancy?" The bluenette asked, hopeful, his ears perking up.

The young woman shook her head, a tight line pulled across her lips and a grim look in her eyes. "No, I'm afraid there have been some... _complications_."

Ciel's expression immediately changed, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean? What kind of ' _complications_ '?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss any of the details with you."

"Bu- But I'm his significant other, I have a right to know!" Ciel blurted out without even thinking, regret immediately settling in, the moment the words left his mouth.

The woman looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. Ciel could feel the harsh judgement that accompanied her gaze, like thousands of tiny needles piercing through his skin.

Ciel bowed his head in embarrassment, his cheeks burning a bright red. "I mean... I..." He sighed deeply. "I'm worried about him. That's all. Alois is one of my closest friends, so I'm really concerned about his condition." Ciel continued, regaining his usual formal composure, although he wasn't able to look the young lady in the eyes.

The woman didn't say anything else to the young earl, she just continued walking, her ponytail swishing back and forth with each step she took.

As they were walking, Ciel noticed multiple of the signs labeling the sections of the back area, but the most prominent one that stuck out to him, was the wing they were currently in; _Underdwellers_.

The young lady then slowed to a stop in front of a closed door. She then gently knocked on it before entering. As soon as Ciel had entered the room, she took her leave, closing the door behind her, leaving the earl and his butler alone.

The bluenette began to ask the demon if he were alright, but before he even had the chance to finish, Sebastian immediately began to bombard him with a flurry of questions.

"Young Master, are you feeling okay? Have they bound all of your wounds? Has anyone tried to hurt you?"

"Yes Sebastian, I'm feeling fine, and the surgeons and doctors have done their job, and no I'm not in any immediate danger." The bluenette replied curtly. "Tell me though, have you heard any news about Alois?"

The demon shook his head. "I haven't. Why is there something wrong M'lord?"

"No...it's nothing." Ciel mumbled quietly. He knew it would've been harder to explain rather than to just not bring it up at all.

* * *

Ciel groggily opened his eyes. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep, but he was warm and comfy. He truthfully, didn't want to get up or shed all of his body heat he had accumulated. _Wait!,_ his thoughts interjected as he began to close his eyes again to drift back to sleep. _My eyepatch is off. Where is it and why the hell is my contract exposed?!_

His eyes quickly flew open, and he immediately sat up, which he came to regret a few seconds after, his stitches aching. He winced, gingerly pressing his hand to his side. He studied his surroundings. Currently, he sat on a dark leather sofa, a thin white hospital blanket drawn up over his body. There were two windows to his left, an empty hospital bed with several machines and tubes in the center of the room, and there was a countertop sink slightly to the right of the bed, a mirror hanging slightly above it.

Standing up, letting the blanket fall to the floor, Ciel shivered, rubbing his arms. _Why the bloody hell is the air conditioner turned all the way up?_

That's when his ears picked up on a familiar melodic voice outside of the cracked door.

"Ah, I see... So I suppose that the outcome isn't going to be very favorable?" Sebastian asked, a slight sadness in the tone of his voice.

"I'm afraid so." Said another voice grimly. "It may be weeks or even months before he awakens. In these type of situations, we can't really do anything more than keep him alive. It's probably best if you break the news to the boy yourself."

"I understand. I'm not sure how well he'll take the news, so I'll try to break it to him gently."

"We do have his condition stabilized, so whenever you get the boy calmed down, the two of you can head up to room 666, to see him."

"And Aeron? What has become of him?" Sebastian asked anxiously.

"He is still trapped dormant within the boy. We're still trying to determine how to safely extract his conscious from the boy without damaging his soul or ruining the cognitive functions of his brain."

Ciel's curiosity was piqued, who were they talking about? The bluenette slowly stepped forward and cautiously pressed his head to the crack, his eyes peering through the ajar door.

"Young master," Sebastian said without even turning to look at the door. "I see you're awake now. Do you need something?"

Ciel's cheeks flushed and he gasped, stumbling backwards. "No... I... Who were you talking about?"

The butler pursed his lips as he slowly swung the door open. The butler exhaled deeply, his eyes downcast. "Young master... It's- It's Lord Trancy." The demon said slowly, his tone flat and devoid of any positive emotions.

Ciel felt his heart nearly stop. "Wh- What is it Sebastian? What about Alois?" He asked weakly, his breath nearly hitching at the mention of the blond's name.

The demon turned and looked at the doctor standing out in the hallway, who in turn, slowly nodded.

"I think it'd be best for you to see him, I'm sure he'd prefer it that way." The demon said in a small voice, grabbing the bluenette's wrist.

As they stepped off the elevator, Ciel could practically hear how fast his heart was thrumming against his ribcage, like a sledgehammer pounding against his chest and the sensation reverberating up into his ears. He followed behind the butler, he slowly began to trail behind him, lagging several feet behind, nearly dragging his feet.

Sebastian then slowed to a stop in front of room 666. The bluenette swallowed the hard lump in his throat, letting out a shaky breath.

Hesitantly, Ciel wrapped his fingers around the door handle and with an anxious exhale, he slowly pushed the heavy door open. A hitched, shaky breath parted his lips the minute his eyes fixated on Alois. The blond's skin was a sickly almost greenish pale, and his hair looked mangled and matted, clumps of dried blood still in the platinum blond strands. An oxygen mask was wrapped tightly against the blond's nose and mouth, a brace and heavy duty bandages along his neck. What Ciel couldn't stand were the tubes and the machinery the blond was hooked up to. Multiple tubes were attached to the blond, all of them punctured through his skin and dripping unknown liquids into Alois' blood stream.

Ciel's face immediately fell a pale white, his bottom lip quivering and his hands beginning to tremble. His heart sank and he nearly stopped breathing. He felt like he couldn't breath, like he was suffocating. The bluenette slowly staggered forward, his cobalt pupils dilated in shock. Ciel stood at the blond's bedside, gingerly taking Alois' limp hand, covered in IVs and bruises.

With tears stinging his eyes, Ciel turned to Sebastian, desperately in need of an explanation.

"Due to the stress on his body from transforming into a temporary fledgling demon and harboring a fallen, Alois' body shutdown. He's in a coma. The doctors are trying to figure out how to extract Aeron's conscious from him, but they say it could weeks or even months before Lord Trancy awakens from this comatose state." The butler said grimly, a tight line across his lips.

"W- _Weeks_ or _months_?!" Ciel sputtered in disbelief, his expression deepening.

* * *

Alois felt weightless, cold, and helpless. It was dark, he was seemingly floating in an abyss filled with darkness, a realm of desolation, much like when Aeron had summoned him.

He could hear faint muffled voices, but they were too distorted for him to make anything out it. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't leave his lips, almost as if something were stuck in his throat preventing him from speaking.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out, their words pristine and easy to comprehend. "Why hello my little angel of death, it seems we cross paths yet again." Purred a melodic malevolent voice, one that Alois had come to despise.

He opened his mouth to say something, and his lips moved. With a hand at his throat, he felt his vocal cords vibrate, yet no sound came out.

"Oh that's right, you're in control of the body so you can't speak. Tsk, what a shame, who am I supposed to converse with now?" Aeron asked in a petty manner. "In case you haven't noticed, it's just you and me in this chamber for now, but soon we'll be able to see outside of your body, able to see the world outside."

Alois looked around for the small fallen, but with this darkness he couldn't see anything. _What is this place? Where the hell am I?,_ he thought.

"Alois do you ever get lonely?" The fallen asked kicking back, placing his hands behind his head and stretching out. "You know, despite what you think, we actually share a lot in common. Both you and I have been scorned, hurt, and betrayed. Hell, once I was like you. Emotionally and mentally unstable, insecure, a sociopath. And like you, I even contemplated my own death—which is kind of ironic now that I look back at it, considering that for the most part, demon's can't really die."

Alois pulled his knees in towards himself, hugging them, resting his chin on his kneecaps, listening with intent interest in what the fallen had to say. He was shivering, his teeth practically chattering. He was so cold.

"I'm sure you're curious aren't you? How we're alike that is. It seems as though we have plenty of time to kill, so I'll go ahead and tell you my story, how I was scorned, how I was betrayed. Besides, with the way you are now, you can't complain about my rambling anyway."

Aeron then proceeded to tell Alois about how he had been banished, and explain why he'd been so adamant about getting revenge against Sebastian. The fallen then cleared in throat, his tone remorseful. "You know, I apologize for all the suffering I've brought upon you. You haven't done anything to deserve this...well okay that may not be totally true, but regardless, I'm sorry for what I've done, and please don't hate Claude because he dissolved your contract, it was necessary for a human to become a forsaken for me to be reincarnated." He sighed. "Honestly, I don't hate you, and I'm not trying to make your life miserable on purpose, I just..." Aeron sighed deeply, feeling guilty. "... I can't stand how Sebastian brushed me off like dirt. I know that you can't reply back to me, but I _really_ _am_ truly sorry, so please forgive me at heart."

 _I don't blame you_ , Alois thought. _Honestly, I can see what you meant when you said we were alike, because I would've done the same. Many times love can be crushed underneath one's feet, squashed like a cockroach._ He remembered how Claude had disregarded all of his advances, and all of the times he had been shot down by girls who he had had a crush on, or guys he had felt attracted to. But then he remembered that he had Ciel. Ciel was different than all the others. Alois had to keep reminding himself that the bluenette was his, and his alone, his very own prized possession. The last words that Ciel had said to him, those three simple words, kept playing over and over again in Alois' mind, repeating almost as if on an infinite loop or like a broken record, repeating it in Ciel's voice; **_I love you._**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I bet you weren't expecting an update this soon ~(˘▾˘)~. Anyways, I love favorites, follows, and reviews, (they're always appreciated), so if you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know what you've thought about my story as a whole so far :)**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	13. An Addiction Like Nicotine

_**Chapter 13: An Addiction Like Nicotine**_

 **A/N: I know this chapter took a while for me to get out, but don't worry, I don't intend to leave you guys hanging, and since we're so close to the end, I intend to finish this fic. Updates have been getting less and less frequent because I've been busy lately with school, I've had a lot of stress, and let's just say the last couple of weeks have kind of been shit and karma hasn't been in my favor lately. Anyways, I'm sure you probably want to get to reading, so I'll shut up now.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since Ciel had seen Alois' cold icy eyes, since he had last heard the blond's obnoxious voice, Ciel felt like he was falling apart inside.

"Phantomhive where's the little blond fuckboy?" Kainen asked, slight amusement in the tone of his voice, strutting towards the bluenette's desk and slamming his fist down on it.

Ciel didn't say anything, all he could manage was a deep scowl which was accompanied with glaring daggers.

"Did the cunt finally follow through with suicide?" The crimson haired boy asked cockily, afterwards a deep confident laugh resonating from him. "It's been two fucking months since he's been to school, maybe the prick is just too _afraid_ to come back." He continued, mocking the absent blond.

Ciel's patience and tolerance had expired, and he was ready to snap. He couldn't stand hearing the narcissist badmouthing and ridiculing Alois. The bluenette stood up firmly, and with sharply arched eyebrows and a clenched fist, Ciel said through gritted teeth, "Shut the hell up."

Kainen smirked. He rubbed his ear and mocked Ciel. " _What_ was that? What did you say? I _couldn't_ hear you."

Raising his voice, the young earl repeated himself, his tone more threatening this time. His fist was clenched so tightly, he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin, forming small tiny crescent moons.

" _Oh_? Did I strike a nerve Phantomhive?"

"Suicide isn't something to joke about jackass. Because of you and what you did to him, he nearly followed through, in fact, he would've if I hadn't of intervened. And partially because of the stress and depression you placed on his shoulders, he's in a coma." The bluenette spat, his expression deepening.

Kainen only smirked, the bluenette playing right into his hands, giving him the exact reaction he wanted. "That doesn't surprise me. He's such a weakling he wasn't able to deal with the hardships of life anymore. Boohoo." The crimson haired teen continued to mock.

Ciel pursed his lips. "If he's weak, what does that make you? He beat you in a fight, so wouldn't that mean that you're nothing more than a measly insect, destined to be crushed underneath ' _weaklings'_ ' feet?" The bluenette sneered, scoffing at the one his companion had dubbed _Rumpleforeskin_.

Kainen scowled. Pursing his lips, he then ridiculed, "I could kick your ass in a few mere seconds, so if I'm an insect, the hell are you?"

Ciel growled under his breath. He then opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain brunette.

"Don't you two have anything better to do other than calling each other petty childish names?" Ryder, Kainen's best friend chimed, intruding on the argument.

"Who's side are you on?" The crimson haired teen sneered, glaring at the boy with bright leaf green eyes.

"He does have a point you know..." Ryder said slowly. "What we did to Trancy wasn't exactly right, we shouldn't of harassed him like that, because I mean after all, he did fight you just like the deal enclosed..."

Kainen scoffed and rolled his electric blue eyes. "Life isn't fair, so what? He can go suck a dick for all I care."

Ryder coughed, and nearly choked on his laughter. Then quietly under his breath he snickered, "He already does."

Suddenly the door flung open, groaning on it's hinges, the door smacking into the wall causing a loud thud. "You shouldn't talk about people behind their back, _Rumpleforeskin_. It's _extremely_ rude." Chimed an obnoxious high pitched voice, although their voice sounded strained and in pain.

All three of the teenagers' heads simultaneously snapped in that direction, their mouths falling agape and their pupils dilating.

A boy with platinum blond locks hobbled into the room, leaning heavily on crutches, his breathing still somewhat unveven, sweat beginning to bead at his forehead at the tremendous amount of strength and effort he had to put into holding himself up.

Ciel opened his mouth and closed it several times, in utter shock and disbelief in what his eyes were seeing. "A- Alois." He managed to choke out under his breath in astonishment.

"Did you miss me Ciel?" Alois asked with a petty smirk.

The way the blond had said his name sent shivers down his spine, but in a sickening bittersweet way, he liked it. The bluenette had to repress the almost overwhelming urge to run up to the other earl and wrap him in a tight embrace.

"Wh- When... When did you get out of your coma?!" The bluenette asked anxiously, staring intently into the other boy's weary icy blue eyes.

"Just today, a few hours ago in fact. I'm not even supposed to be out of the hospital yet, but I sneaked out because I wanted- No, I needed to see you, to see a familiar face." The blond said slowly, giving Ciel a weak but reassuring grin, a suggestive smirk tucked and hidden neatly in between, one the blond knew that only Ciel would pick up on, despite the countless sets of eyes trained on him.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the blond, even if the earl wasn't at his best, covered in bruises, which contrasted his sickly pale complexion, along with a thick heavy bandage still wrapped around his neck. Despite what everyone else saw, Alois still looked like a prince to him.

Even Kainen was somewhat relieved the blond was back, though he dared not admit it. Alois kept things interesting, and entertaining, and Kainen would've been lying to himself if he said he hadn't missed occasionally glancing (more like ogling) the blond's ass, and his slender, petite, vivacious form.

"What Rumpleforeskin? Cat got your tongue, or should I say _spider_?" Alois sneered, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

Kainen shook his head, and snapped out of his trance. "Why the hell are you here? I thought you committed suicide?" The crimson haired boy asked viciously.

The mere mention of the word sent shivers up Alois' spine; _Suicide_. He hated the thought that he was going to actually do it, that he was going to overdose, that he was going to leave the precious bluenette in front of him. The blond shuddered. He didn't want to think about that day, the last time he was conscious, he didn't want to think about the crushing depression that was weighed on his shoulders, the bullying and public shame, the torture, the agony, the trauma.

Alois swallowed the hard lump in his throat and ran a tongue over his dry cracked lips. "Who said I wasn't already dead on the inside?" Was all the blond could manage. He was exhausted, despite his two month ' _slumber_ '. "Ciel, come here."

Hesitantly, the bluenette stepped forward and strode towards the blond. "What?"

Alois then lowered his voice to a whisper, quiet enough so only he and his crush would hear. "I want to be alone with you. I want talk to you, just so I can hear your voice, I want to embrace you, I want to kiss you, I want to _touch_ you. I want _your_ hands on _my_ body. I want you to be mine, all mine."

Ciel's face immediately flushed, and he could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. "Wh- What're you saying?!" The bluenette stuttered, although he knew exactly what the other earl wanted.

"I love you Ciel." Alois said coyly, nipping the bluenette's ear as he pulled back, shooting a large grin at the bluenette, playfully flicking the shorter of the two on the forehead.

Normally Ciel would've went off on the blond for flicking him, but he was stuck in a state of shock, unable to move, only able to feel his heart thrumming against his ribcage, and see the smiling teenager in front of him, the blood roaring in his ears.

"Wh- Wh- I-"

"You know what I want _virgin_ , and don't lie, I know you want it too." Alois then gave Ciel his signature smug grin.

The bluenette's face then suddenly adopted a much darker shade of red.

Even though he were on crutches, Alois managed to thrust his hip out to one side, flaunting his fabulousness, as he quickly swung his head to readjust his bangs.

Both Kainen and Ciel couldn't help but stare, both having to control their urge to lick their lips seductively in response.

Alois knew they couldn't resist him, no matter how much they denied it. After all, seduction was what he specialized in, especially when to it came to males.

"Mutt, I'm lonely, won't you accompany me?" Alois asked with pleading eyes, looking at the bluenette. "Ditch? For me? _Please_?"

Ciel sighed. Alois was his weakness, he'd gotten to the point that now he could hardly say no to the obnoxious blond. "...Fine." He said reluctantly, but in his head he thought, _But only if I get to kiss those soft pillowy lips of yours._

Alois smiled and clapped his hands together gleefully. "Olé!"

* * *

"So where did you want to go?" The bluenette asked, as the blond was tugging him into the parking lot, their hands clasped.

"I could go anywhere as long as it's with you." The blond singsonged. "But let's go out to eat together."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Right now?"

Alois nodded and continued walking.

"How are we going to get there? You're not really in any position to do much walking..." The slate haired earl noted.

"Who said we were walking? I'm too classy for that."

"Then how are we-"

"Can you drive?" Alois interrupted him, as he pulled out a set of car keys.

"No, I'm only fifteen! Besides, if we need a ride I can summon Sebastian-"

"No!" The blond immediately rejected. "Fine, I'll drive then."

"Bu- but you don't have a driver's license!"

The blond glared at the bluenette, rolling his icy blue eyes. "Rules were made to be broken. It's no fun if you follow the rules without a second thought, come on, live a little! I'm gonna make tonight the best day you've ever had, and _you_ , Ciel Phantomhive, are going to enjoy it."

Alois then got into the driver's side of his candy apple red Ferrari Spider, Ciel getting in the passenger seat. "But first, I need a little something from you." The blond said, licking his lips.

The bluenette knitted his brows in confusion, but before he could even react, in lightning speed, his lips were met with Alois', the blond passionately kissing him, and the earl's cold fingers laced in the bluenette's slate hair. Slowly, Alois moved his way down to Ciel's neck. He was thirsty, starving in fact, and he needed blood to satisfy the deep pang in his stomach. Without a second thought, Alois clamped his teeth down onto the bluenette's neck, sucking the other earl's blood.

The bluenette winced and pulled away. "A-Alois I thought I told you before that I don't like that."

The blond suddenly stopped himself. Alois diverted his gaze and kept his cerulean eyes downcast. _That wasn't exactly me...,_ he thought, but he refrained from touching the other teenager. "S-Sorry." He muttered quietly, slowly sitting back up straight in his own seat, hands folded in his lap.

Ciel's lips pulled into a tight line. He could tell he had just poked a needle in the blond's ego, causing it to deflate a little. That's when he noticed the blond's usual cerulean irises, flashed scarlet, and as Alois' tongue ran over his teeth to scrape off the remaining remnants of blood, it ran over multiple sharp pointed K-9's.

Suspicion kicking in, Ciel reached over the compartment and grabbed Alois' wrist, turning the blond's hand so the back was facing him. Ciel scowled at what he saw. On the back of Alois' hand was a full fledged pentagram, traced out in thick dark lines, unlike from when they were faint, while Alois was being possessed. "Tell me." Ciel demanded firmly, looking directly into the blond's icy eyes.

Alois pursed his lips. He then pulled his hand away from the bluenette, sighing heavily. "It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alois. _Tell me_."

The blond scowled and glanced up into the other boy's cobalt eyes, only for them to quickly flicker back downwards. "I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Ciel continued to glare daggers at Alois.

"Fine." The blond huffed, crossing his arms, his bottom lip protruding into a sulky pout. "I died, and I was reborn as a full demon, but some...issues came up."

Ciel's expression immediately changed. He suspected that was the case, but hearing the blond earl say it himself was unsettling. _Issues...,_ Ciel didn't like the sound of those words.

"And what of the fallen that was possessing you?"

Alois was tight lipped. "It's complicated."

Ciel may have solved mysteries for the queen, but he knew if he tried to pry anything else out of his companion, he would've been pushing his luck.

Without saying another word, Alois started up the car, revving up the engine and pushing down heavy on the gas pedal, drifting out of the parking lot.

* * *

Ciel looked up from his phone once he noticed that they had stopped. They were in another parking lot, at a famous expensive gourmet restaurant. "What're we doing here?"

Alois rolled his eyes and let out an over-dramatic sigh. "I'm treating you, idiot." Then under his breath, the blond mumbled, "Really it should be you who's treating me since I just got out of a coma."

Ciel frowned upon hearing the blond grumble to himself. "Okay...but isn't this restaurant formal wear only?"

"Well of course I already took care of that." Alois scoffed, slightly annoyed at how unprepared his crush thought he was. "There's tuxedos in the back."

Ciel briefly glanced over his shoulder to see the two suits the blond spoke of, carefully covered with a transparent protective plastic cover.

"I was hoping it would be more romantic than this, but _someone_ killed the mood." Alois said flatly, as he combed through his hair with his fingers. "And that _someone_ certainly isn't improving the atmosphere with all of his negativity and paranoia."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"But before we go in, can I have some of your blood? _Pleeaase_?" Alois begged, clinging to the bluenette's arm, nuzzling his head against his arm.

"You said you were a demon, not a fucking vampire." Ciel scoffed coldly.

"Please?"

Ciel stared into the boy's bright pleading eyes. Exhaling slowly, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards the blond, pulling the collar of his shirt aside. He winced as he felt Alois' sharp teeth pierce his skin. He let out a small yelp, blushing.

Alois swallowed the bluenette's blood gratefully, with quick gulps as the warm concoction guzzled down his throat.

Finally, the blond pulled away from the bluenette with a large gasp of air, panting. Blood trailing down the corners of his mouth. Alois licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip. "Now I just want to touch you _even_ more." Alois admitted seductively, caressing the bluenette's cheek as he giggled. Alois then abruptly got out of the car and opened the back door, grabbing the suits by their hangers. "Come on virgin, let's go, I'm starving."

Hesitantly, Ciel got out of the car, following behind Alois. Once inside, the blond led the bluenette into the bathroom. In turn, Alois then handed the other earl one of the tuxedos.

Ciel stared at the tailored suit in his hands and looked back and forth between it and the blond.

Resting his crutches against the outside edge of the stall, Alois then began to shamelessly lift his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest. He then slid on the lavender undershirt, proceeding to put the ebony blazer overtop of it, buttoning it up. "What are you waiting for? You're clothes aren't going to change themselves... Unless you want _me_ to do it for you?" The blond purred, winking at Ciel as he took his booty shorts off and replaced them with dark dress pants.

Ciel furiously shook his head, his cheeks burning red. "N-No, I can do it." He stuttered, as he began to undress.

Once the two were in suits, they folded their previous clothes and placed them inside a small bag. They then proceeded to get a table, in which the waiter left them menus.

"What're you getting?" Ciel asked, looking up from the multi-paged menu. All of the options were overwhelming him.

With a satisfying slam of the laminated paper bound by a leather cover, Alois replied, "Fish and chips, extra greasy."

Closing his menu, much more gently and considerately than the other earl, he said, "I guess I'll have the same as you."

Alois raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face.

Seeing the blond's mischievous expression sent uneasy chills down Ciel's spine. Although, once he took time to study the restaurant, he realized just how classy it really was. Hanging above them, there were multiple glass chandeliers scattered across the ceiling, plated in gold, as well as various realistic landscape murals painted across the walls. An angelic marble fountain was lined in the center, live pianists and violinists playing classical elegant music, Ciel finding himself quietly humming along.

* * *

Alois had prepared for this, after all, that's the only reason he had made reservations at the restaurant; to set _the mood_. The two young earls were now within the Trancy manor, sitting on the blond's bed. He watched as the bluenette fidgeted and stuttered like a nervous wreck. He knew the question the bluenette was going to pop, and by all means he was ready to answer it.

"A- Alois... I... I came to realize that I- That I li- Like you, and as more than just an acquaintance or a mere friend, but I've established r- Ro- Romantic feelings for you... So w- Will you g- go out with me?" Ciel stuttered flustered in a heated mess, his pale cheeks bright red and burning passionately, his gaze averted from Alois'.

"Hmm..." Alois said in a petty manner, feigning contemplation. "I- I don't know Ciel... I'm not really sure if it's mutual, and I don't exactly share the same feelings for you. I see you more as my best friend, not really as a lover, so I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no."

Ciel's cobalt pupils dilated and his bottom lip began to quiver, and he could feel his heart slowly crashing and caving in on itself, more cracks forming in his fragile heart by the second. _I- I was rejected._

Alois watched the bluenette out of the corner of his eye, smirking internally as he watched the bluenette sink into shock, slowly falling apart. With a grin, Alois then turned to the other teenager and wrapped him in a tight embrace, draping his arms over the bluenette's shoulders. "Just kidding." He said with a giggle. "I'll gladly be your boyfriend."

Breathing slowly and heavily, Ciel slowly looked over his shoulder at the blond. "You almost broke my heart."

"You mean you have one?" Alois asked cockily, with a smirk as he hugged the other earl tighter.

"Unfortunately, and you have the key."

"Don't expect to ever get the key back." Alois said as he quickly grabbed Ciel's tie and jerked him forward, causing the two to lock lips. Alois laced his hands in the other teenager's slate hair, pulling away from Ciel's lips repeatedly for a quick gasp of air. The blond then proceeded to force his tongue into the bluenette's mouth, exploring everything Ciel had to offer. As Alois pulled away, the two were still connected by a single strand of saliva.

Undoing the tie around Ciel's neck, he then pulled the piece of silky fabric off with his teeth. He then pounced on the bluenette once he had shrugged off of his own blazer, pinning the bluenette down. He slowly began to unbutton the other earl's blazer with steady fingers, moving quickly to remove the clothing from the teenager's upper half.

Once Ciel was shirtless, Alois began to make out with the bluenette again, slowly but steadily making his way down to Ciel's neck. Gasping and briefly pulling apart for air, Alois nipped the bluenette's ear, proceeding to trace the outside of Ciel's ear with his tongue. Panting and breathing heavy from the stuffy steamy air, Alois began to drag his tongue along the bluenette's neck. Alois then began to leave a love bite on the bluenette's pale skin, kissing and sucking tenderly, creating a hickey on Ciel's throat. Planting gentle kisses and tracing the shorter earl's muscles with his finger, Alois then began to create more hickeys on the earl's fragile body, along his chest and his hips, marking and claiming the teenager for himself.

Ciel's cheeks were burning, and his breathing was heavy, the blond's gentle yet seductive touch aroused him, making him want the blond to touch him further. Surprisingly, he didn't feel violated in the slightest. Acting on instinct, the bluenette began to attempt to seduce the blond, also sucking and placing love bites across Alois' skin, removing one article of clothing at a time.

Before they were even remotely aware, the two were naked and wrapped in nothing more than pale lavender sheets.

Making himself dominant, Alois rolled himself over so he were on top, and with a whisper that sent pleasuring shivers down Ciel's spine, he purred, "Say goodbye to your virginity, because I'm going to, Eat. You. Up." And with that Alois penetrated the other earl, and Ciel let out a moan, and with that, the two continued well into the night, arousing, pleasuring, and thrashing one another without any regret.

* * *

 **A/N: *Blushes* Alright that chapter turned out a lot smuttier than I had intended *cough*. So yeah...I'm just gonna leave those last few words there and let your dirty imagination fill in the words that I didn't type (More like backspaced out...). Anyways, thanks for reading, and I love feedback, so please favorite, follow, and review to let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	14. Masquerade

_**Chapter 14: Masquerade**_

 **A/N: I really tried, and wanted to get this chapter out before Halloween since it _is_ kind of a Halloween themed chapter, but I failed... *sigh* Shh, just pretend it's still October.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**

* * *

Ciel was sore, but he wasn't going to let it show. He scowled as he ran his hand over over the new purplish bruise-like marks that now lie on the upper half of his body. For a while he stood staring at his shirtless reflection, contemplating how to cover up the hickey on his neck.

"Ciel...no... Please don't go...please don't leave me alone." He heard the blond mumble quietly.

Curious, the slate haired earl, peered his head out of the bathroom and towards Alois' bed. The blond was still sleeping soundly, his body curled inward in the fetal position, his fingers clasping the sheets. _He's sleep talking_ , Ciel thought as he listened to the blond's gentle rhythmic breathing. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._

"Alois, wake up." Ciel said, gently shaking the blond. "I have to leave for school soon."

The blond rolled over onto his other side, his back facing the other teenager. Half asleep, he mumbled, "It's too damn early and I'm tired. I'm cold without you here. You should get back into the bed so I can siphon your body heat." Alois then curled up tighter, shivering, his teeth slightly chattering.

"Well first off it'd probably help if you put some clothes on. You're going to catch a cold sleeping naked without _at least_ a blanket on."

The blond shivered again, shuddering, his teeth chattering loudly. "I- It's c- Cold. Please, I need you Ciel. Stay. _For me_."

The bluenette rolled his eyes, sighing. He then gently sat at the edge of the bed, gently leaning back, resting his head onto Alois' side. "I thought you said you were cold. You feel pretty warm to me."

"That's because I'm a demon now, so of course my body temperature's warmer. But being a demon doesn't make me any less immune to the cold." The blond then pulled his legs in tighter. "However, my blood will always run hot for you."

"Alois," Ciel started slowly, "Are you feeling okay?" He had once recalled Sebastian mentioning that if a demon went too long without eating, more specifically a human soul, they would be engulfed by an icy numbness, almost like frostbite, nearly overcome with the urge to devour, developing excruciating hunger pangs until the urge was fulfilled, essentially how a vampire was created.

"Cold." The blond earl replied stiffly.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry for your warmth."

"Bloody hell." Ciel cursed under his breath, sitting up. "I'm not going back to bed."

" _Why not_?" Alois whined, rolling back over onto his other side so he were facing the bluenette. "You care more about school than your boyfriend? How cruel." He continued to whine, his bottom lip protruding into a sulky pout.

" _I_ want to be successful in life. Not riding on my parents' coattail, I want to have a company of my own, aside from Funtom." Ciel said thoughtfully, daydreaming slightly about what his future had to hold.

Alois sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, when's the Halloween ball? I saw flyers for it plastered on the walls around the building, when I went to school yesterday."

"It's tonight. It's a masquerade ball, quite suiting considering it's All Hallow's Eve."

Alois grinned, smirked was more like it. Ciel felt his stomach tie itself into a knot, he found the blond's expression unsettling. "We should go," Alois started. "...as a couple. With matching costumes. I want to show everybody that you're mine. And mine alone, that Ciel Phantomhive belongs to me." Alois singsonged, giggling as he sat up and draped his arms around Ciel's shoulder's.

The bluenette's face flushed a deep shade of red. "N- No. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? _What_? Are you _too_ ashamed to show me off? Are you afraid of the rejection and the pitied looks you'll receive once people realize you're _homosexual_?" Alois asked almost mockingly, staring the other young earl down with a narrowed, bone-chilling, ice cold glare.

"N- No." Ciel stammered nervously. "That's not the reason why. I love you, dumbass, and you know that." Ciel said, but he was lying. That was the precise reason why he didn't want to. He didn't want to be judged by others, he just wanted to blend into the shadows, into the darkness, where no scornful eyes could find him. He loved Trancy without a doubt, but he couldn't stand being looked at with disgust and disapproval, because in reality, he may of always had a stoic composure on the outside, and his walls may have looked impassible, but truthfully, his self esteem was just as fragile as the blond's.

Alois stared daggers into the bluenette's dark cobalt eyes, searching in the impossibly blue ocean for the web of lies. " _Why_?" Alois repeated, his lips pulled into a tight a scowl, his words covered in ice and dripping with venom.

"B- Besides, there aren't any tickets left, so it's not like we can go anyway." Ciel stated bluntly, itching for the subject to change.

Alois crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I can dig up some dirt somewhere, and get some poor soul to give us their tickets..."

"Trancy." Ciel said firmly, his mouth twisted into an ugly scowl. "You shouldn't blackmail some poor innocent couple. Have some dignity."

"I'll find a way to get tickets to it somehow. But we're going." The blond stated firmly, standing his ground. "And don't lie. I know you're ashamed to come out of the closet and admit you've sexuality, I was in that predicament too, at one point. If you're uncomfortable being around me in public, I'll wear a wig and a gown, just for you, if you _really_ care about you're public image _that_ much. I'll suffer through wearing a corset for you, but it's only because I love you so much mutt." The blond said, averting his gaze as his cheeks grew warm. "It'll be like the first time we met." He said smiling sheepishly. He then added, giggling, "And I'll seduce you all over again." He then lunged at Ciel, knocking him backwards, down onto the mattress, straddling him. Alois then nuzzled his head against Ciel's shoulder, playfully nipping the tip of the other teenager's ear.

* * *

"Ooh, what about this mask? I think it's suiting." Alois said, shoving the said item into Ciel's face.

The bluenette groaned. "I'm not wearing that. When I agreed to go to the Halloween ball with you, I never agreed to wear such a ludicrous costume." Ciel huffed, crossing his arms and upturning his head arrogantly.

The blond pouted, deflating slightly. His eyebrows furrowed, Alois then began to look around the store filled with assorted costumes and other ghastly and ghoul-like odds and ends. "Oh! How about this!" The blond said smirking, a snicker escaping his parted lips. He then held up a mask that was yellow and rubbery, red latex feathers and a beak attached onto the mask. A rooster head. In his other hand was an unopened candy bag filled with suckers. He then shoved the bag of candy into the bluenette's arms and slipped the mask over Ciel's head.

Ciel gasped in surprise, but once his brain had comprehended what had happened, he pursed his lips and stared at Alois unamused.

Alois still wearing a smug grin on his face, barely able to contain his laughter, he then joked, "You're a _cock sucker_ ~ Do you get it?" He said bursting out with laughter, doubling over as his smile only grew wider.

Ciel knew that what the blond had said should've been beyond him, he knew he shouldn't of been snickering at the blond's corny and inappropriate joke, hell he knew he shouldn't of even been grinning, but he _was_. Pulling the mask off, still grinning, he elbowed Alois in the side. "Shh, Alois keep your voice down!" He barely managed to say without breaking into more laughter.

The duo was definitely earning a few odd and questionable looks from other nearby fellow shoppers, turning heads, and capturing interests.

"Hey Phantomhive," Alois said, fidgeting nervously, his cheeks flushed, as he twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "Do I _have_ to wear a mask? I mean I shine with such resilience and beauty, it'd be a shame to cover up my gorgeous face."

"It's a _masquerade_ ball. That's the whole point." The shorter of the two earls deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Alois pouted, narrowing his eyes and scoffing. Side-glaring at Ciel, he then sifted through the masks lined on the shelves, shoving and discarding ones he disliked aside. There were various assortments of costumes, anything from felines to skulls, but there was one mask in particular that caught his eyes. It was solid ebony, the edges of the mask dipping into sharp points and curves, slowly stair-stepping, each point getting longer as you got closer to the top. In many ways, the creases and patterns carved into the material resembled black angel wings, each point resembling a string of feathers, the frame of the mask getting narrower as it dipped into a curve just between the wearer's eyes, the side parallel to it, ending in a sharp tipped beak, snuggly resting against the wearer's nose.

The blond held it up to the light and studied it, turning it over in his hands. He wasn't sure what he found so fascinating about it, but when he picked it up, he instantaneously knew that that mask was the one. Slowly, he moved the elastic that secured the mask to one's face aside, gingerly holding it up on his face with his hand, staring into the small mirror, staring at his reflection. The jet black definitely complimented his cerulean irises nicely, making them stand out amidst the sea of black. However, he noted the mask seemed to bring out the cold, and icy harshness of his eyes, even more so, which he wasn't really sure how that was even humanely possible.

He gritted his teeth. The wings. That was what had drawn him to pick it up. Aeron. The wings reminded him of the fallen. Over the past few months he had been in a coma, he'd grown to become fond of the damned, cursed, creature. After having all of those subconscious conversations with the fallen, he had found out they were two halves of the same whole. They had both been betrayed and used as stepping stones to reach a higher goal, just stray pebbles cast aside from a concrete path.

He had woken up in that hospital room, cold and alone. There weren't people there to hug him or coddle him, there wasn't anyone there to praise him for pulling through, there was just...there wasn't anything. Nothing but the consistent beeping sound of monitors to comfort his newly awakened presence. He vividly remembered there being a curtain between him and some other patient, and he could remember feeling another presence, one that was familiar and oddly comforting, but it wasn't Sebastian. Although, he never got the courage to ever rip open the curtains like he had wanted to. That was when he had ran, when he had left, when he had desperately wanted to find Ciel. And that he did, showing up at St. Augustine in the middle of the school day to surprise his newly found lover, to get the comfort and reassurance he so desperately wanted and longed for.

But he felt that presence now, the same one he had felt when he had been in the hospital. It wasn't as direct as when he had been sitting in that room filled with a disgusting amount of white, and marble tiled floor, but it was definitely there, like it was looming over him.

 _Help me...,_ A voice whispered inside of him, but he couldn't place it, but it was **_so_ ** familiar. He felt a chill race up his spine as he shuddered.

Ciel placed a gentle hand on Alois' shoulder, noticing the anxious look of paralyzed fear in the blond's eyes. His boyfriend's hands were trembling, shaking the mask that was held within them. "Alois?" He asked slowly. "Is everything okay?"

Snapping him out of his trance, Alois shook the thoughts he had been harboring, out of his head, stiffly nodding in response to the slate haired boy's question. His grip unconsciously tightened around the mask.

"Alois tell me." Ciel demanded, grabbing the taller's shoulder roughly and jerking him towards him.

The blond pursed his lips and averted his gaze. "I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you told me."

Alois shook his head furiously. "No you wouldn't. He then shoved the mask into Ciel's hands. "Go ahead and pick out whatever you want me to wear for the party, just make sure it's cute and reveals A LOT of skin so I look sexy. I have something else I need to attend to."

"T- Trancy! Where are you going?! This whole masquerade ball was your idea in the first place damnit!"

Abruptly, Alois then left, strutting out of the store, the one inch heels of his boots clacking loudly against the marble tiles, the bell above the door chiming, almost as if it were taunting Ciel.

Alois let out a heavy sigh and turned his head skywards, up at the tops of buildings, when suddenly a bright scarlet medical cross caught his attention. He felt his soul pulse and writhe in agony.

He hadn't even realized he'd been walking towards the hospital until he stood in front of it's automatic doors, the glasses sliding open for him to enter with a ' _swish_ '. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, or why he was going inside, but he felt like he was being dragged here against his will, almost like a dog on a leash. He didn't know where he was going, but he found his feet dragging him into an elevator, pressing the button for the first level of the underground floors.

His footsteps echoed loudly down the hallway, the sound ricocheting off of every wall and reverberating back through his ears. It was dark and cold. He shivered as he rubbed his arms. He looked up, a sign strung up by old rusty chains, labeled the wing he was currently in as, ' _Underdwellers_ '. He felt a chill transcend through his spine.

He continued down the long corridor, peering into the open doors he passed. Slowly he stopped at one room in particular, room 666. He swallowed dryly, as he grabbed the door handle and gingerly pushed the door open. The room was separated in half by a curtain that acted as a wall, one side was left pulled open, the hospital bed empty and the the heartbeat monitor blank, presumably where he had been staying. He anxiously eyed the white cloth wall that stood in his way. He felt the presence again, his soul seemingly pulsing again and his heart contracting. Squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling slowly, he flung open the curtains.

His face paled and his heart rate began to rapidly increase, his heart pounding so fast and so hard, he was sure the organ would rupture and burst straight out of his chest. "Wh- What is this?!" He gasped, his voice quivering. He stumbled backwards, tripping and falling with a loud thud. His pupils dilated in disbelief and he felt his blood run cold. _This has to be an illusion, someone has to be toying with me! There's no way...,_ He thought.

He was vaguely aware he was trembling, aware his bottom lip was quivering, aware his stomach was tying itself in knots. His breathing uneven, he slowly pulled himself up and stepped closer to the hospital bed to confirm what he was seeing was real.

There was a limp unconscious body, stretched out across the mattress, tanned skin with multiple white jagged scars tainting the skin, a sweep of messy jet black hair brushed against their forehead. A black pentagram on their hand, ram horns protruding from their head, ebony angel wings sprouting from their back.

 _Save me...,_ The desolate voice echoed in the blond's head again

"A- Aeron?!" Alois stuttered, rushing to grab the fallen's wrist, searching for a pulse. It was weak and unsteady, but he managed to find one.

 _Alois, help me...,_ The familiar and somewhat malevolent voice continued to urge in his head.

Alois rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was sent into a dizzying array of confusion at trying to comprehend and wrap his mind around everything. Why was Aeron's body here?

Alois' ears perked up as he heard two sets of echoing footsteps transcend through the hall, each step getting louder and closer. That's when he heard two voices conversing, their voices carrying slightly into the room.

"So I understand that the fallen is trapped in a dormant state of consciousness, but how exactly do we intend to extract his soul from the blond kid?" One voice echoed. "Especially considering we don't even know where the patient escaped to..."

"That's not important." The second replied monotonously. "We've devised a way to essentially 'reincarnate' Aeron Erebus to an extent. The probability of it succeeding is actually really low though..." he trailed off.

"Oh? And what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Well first, a ritual of sorts must be performed. A seraph blade must be taken to his chest, engraving the pentagram on the blond boy's hand into his chest, and it's crucial for the contract mark to be identical to the real one. Then some of Trancy's blood must be trickled into Aeron's mouth, and down his throat. Afterwards, then this needs to be chanted, _O chara magis Daemonum, surge! Noverit universitas vestra coram universo patere hominibus similes daemones_."

Alois' shoulders tensed. The chant was in Latin. He looked to Aeron and looked at the tray of surgical instruments sitting on a cart nearby. Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he grabbed the one most reminiscent of a seraph blade. Slowly, once the footsteps and voices had passed, he rolled up Aeron's shirt. Exhaling slowly, he then poked the tip of the blade into the fallen's skin, carving out the pentagram imprinted on his hand. Pulling the blade out as blood began to surface on the cuts, Alois held his hand out and compared the two pentagrams, studying his work. Identical.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he then took the blade and swiped it across his wrist. Wincing, he then tilted Aeron's head back and placed his wrist against Aeron's parted lips, rivulets now beginning to trail down his arm, as well as into the fallen's mouth. Before he started chanting, he hesitated. Why was he doing this? It's not like he was obligated to. He looked at the fallen's limp body, a wave of guilt passing through him.

 _Alois...please help me. Please drag me out of this abyss. I don't want to be alone anymore_ , the voice in his head echoed.

Swallowing his conflicting thoughts and his doubts, he then began to repeat what the man in the corridor had said. " _O chara magis Daemonum, surge! Noverit universitas vestra coram universo patere hominibus similes daemones_."

He stood staring intently at the fallen's body, unsure of what to expect. As he was about to pull his gaze away, a loud inhale and a gasp arose out of the fallen, catching the blond's attention. Suddenly Aeron quickly jerked upwards as his eyes fluttered open to reveal deep violet irises, causing Alois to flinch.

Aeron quickly looked around until he locked eyes with Alois, his own eyes just as wide as the blond's.

"It- It worked...?" Alois uttered in disbelief.

Aeron was speechless and at a complete and utter loss for words as he looked down at his own hands, at his own body. He was back in his own body. Getting up out of the hospital bed, he ran over to Alois and wrapped the fledgling demon in a tight embrace. "Thank you, my precious fallen angel."

Alois was stunned for a few seconds unable to move, his mouth agape, but he suddenly grimaced once he made a realization. Quickly shoving the shorter fallen off of him, he looked down at his clothes in disgust. "Ugh you smeared your blood all over my clothes. Disgusting." He sneered, his lips curling back in distaste. Letting out an overdramatic sigh he then turned on his heel and began to strut towards the door, his designer boots clacking loudly with each stride.

"Al- Alois wait!" Aeron called, firmly grabbing a hold of the blond's still bleeding wrist.

Alois winced. " _What do you want_?" He asked with almost too much sarcasm and a fortitude of attitude. He needed his pills. He needed his lithium. His emotions were spiking again. He thought it was a shame that becoming a demon didn't solve his bipolar disorder.

Aeron's muscles stiffened as his nose prickled. "You're a full demon now aren't you?"

Alois glowered, rolling his eyes. " _Yes_ I'm a demon. Do you have a _problem_ with it?" His voice came out jagged and sharp, like a double edged sword. His eyes then involuntarily flashed crimson as if to further prove his point.

"Was that due to Sebastian's doing?"

Alois pursed his lips, pulling them into a tight line. "I can't say. I don't know. Nor do I want to know."

"Trancy, where is Sebastian." The fallen demanded, curling and uncurling his fingers into a clenched fist.

"You will not kill him. Ciel cares about that damn demon, and I care for Ciel, so you will not. If you do anything to hurt Ciel, I'll make you regret your life choices."

"Just know that I still won't forgive Sebastian for what he's done, no matter how many half-assed apologies he tries to spew at me."

Alois exhaled sharply and pressed his hands firmly on his temples and rubbed, squeezing his eyes shut. Without a second thought, momentarily forgetting Aeron was watching him, Alois pulled out the prescription bottle with his pills, and shook it gently to hear it rattle for reassurance. Sighing, he then unscrewed the cap and dumped the required dosage into the palm of his hand, the capsules resting firmly in the dip of his palm. He then proceeded to pop the pills into his mouth, swallowing unwillingly, grimacing at the grimy aftertaste.

"What purpose do those serve?" Aeron asked curiously.

"Bipolar disorder. They help stabilize my mood swings and keep my emotions in check." Putting the cap back over the mouth of the bottle and screwing it back on, the blond glanced up at the violet eyed fallen. "You mentioned before you have the ability to teleport didn't you?"

Aeron nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Ciel." Was all the blond said as he brushed platinum blond strands of hair out of his eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Aeron grinned. "I'm glad you found someone who truly cares for you, but remember, he's only human, so be careful, human's are fragile creatures, so don't get _too_ rough." He advised with a suggestive wink.

* * *

The music blared and played into Alois' ears, making him want to sway and spin in circles. Giving in to the urge, he spun on his toes, causing his dress to extend and puff out as he spun. "Olé!" He called happily, clapping his hands together above his face.

He may have been a guy on the inside, but right now, on the outside, he looked 112% female. With the help of Hannah, which in turn was accompanied with a fortitude of ridicule and abuse from the blond, he was able to squeeze into a corset, a lacy risqué bra and lingerie and all. Then of course there was the platinum blonde wig, the one that spilled strands halfway down his back, the same one that he had worn when he had first met Ciel, however it was now tied up into pigtails on either side of his head, the strands of hair held up by large lavender bows, tied up much like when Ciel had dressed up like a girl.

Much to Ciel's pleasure, as well as to his dissatisfaction, the dress Alois had chosen revealed _a lot_ of skin, especially considering the fact that the attire for the Halloween ball was _supposed_ to be formal wear. He wore a long plum dress with a tail that was only a few inches from touching the ground, ending in rolling ripples, the fabric pulling tightly against his form. A slit was cut across one of the thigh sections of the dress, revealing his thin slender leg, as well as another large slit that began in the cleavage area, winding and swirling down his chest and off to his side, the fabric being pinned together by thick shiny metallic silver threads at two inch intervals, triangular cuts in the side of the dress revealing Alois' sides. Along his neck was a solid diamond encrusted necklace, a sapphire pendant hanging between his collar bones, complementing his eyes. Then to top off his outfit, he wore his usual Prada one inch heel boots, the violet laces tied up elegantly into bows.

As much as Ciel hated to admit it, Alois was god damn beautiful, enough to the point he'd occasionally have to catch himself from drooling. His cheeks burned like raw acid and he was sure they were glowing bright red, but luckily the mask on his face and the dim pastel lighting hid the growing blush on his face.

"Who is _she_?" He heard one guy mutter in astonishment, as the two passed by, the guy whistling under his breath. "Does she go to Nightingale Westridge?"

Ciel turned and shot them death glares over his shoulder. If looks could kill, all of the guys who had been ogling Alois, would've been dead by now.

"Ciel? Is something wro-?" The blond started, concerned, noticing his boyfriend had lagged fairly far behind, nearly out of his sight, however, the next thing he knew he felt a hand clamped over his mouth and and a disgusting firm hand snaking at his partially exposed waist.

He felt another person's warm breath brush against his ears and against the hairs on the back of his neck. He shivered and shuddered. "Hey babe, what're you doing here without your boyfriend? Oh, if you don't have one, or if he ditched you, I'd be _happy_ to take his place." Their voice hissed, their tone laced in lust.

Acting on impulse, Alois plunged his newly acquired fangs into his attacker's hand, biting them, causing them to yelp and back away. Tasting the blood on the tips of his teeth, the sweet savory metallic taste lingering on his lips, his pupils dilated and the icy blue of his eyes was washed over and completely overcome by scarlet. He felt his heart throb and contract in his chest as a pang of hunger shot through his body. He wanted blood. He needed blood. A dark grin shot across his face.

"If you want to play with this kitten, you gotta play _rough_." Alois said coyly, twirling a long strand of hair around his finger.

The guy who had been harassing the blond, nodded absentmindedly, grinning dumbly. Smirking, the earl grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the crowd.

Alois swallowed dryly, breathing raggedly. His hands were trembling in anticipation. He was starving, and no matter how many dainty hors d'oeuvres he ate, his hunger seemed insatiable, each dish only making him hungrier and hungrier. He ran his tongue over his lips hungrily, eying the unknowing boy's neck.

Suddenly he lost control of himself, his urges getting the best of him, overpowering his mental denial. He quickly lunged at the boy once they had gotten out of the stuffy ballroom, out and away from the crowd. He now was on top of the other boy, pinning him down with his demonic strength.

"Wh- What're you doing?!" The boy cried hysterically, his dark brown pupils dilating, his bottom lip quivering in fear.

Alois grinned, flashing his fangs as he began to laugh maniacally. Without hesitation, the blond then plunged his fangs into the boy's pale neck, guzzling down and swallowing the thick steamy concoction down his throat greedily. He felt the boy twitch and squirm under his grip, but he continued to down the ichor until his source had been drained entirely.

Gasping and pulling away, retracting himself away from the boy, Alois licked the remnants of the scarlet fluid off his lips, running his tongue over his fangs, rivulets of blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. The body beneath him had gone still and limp. Gritting his teeth, he slowly got off of the boy and pressed his ear to his chest, listening and waiting intently. Nothing. No heartbeat, he didn't hear anything. The blond's breath hitched. He knew what he would find and he knew the results weren't going to be favorable, but he checked regardless, a small, almost nonexistent spark of hope igniting within him. He put two fingers on the boy's wrist, checking for a pulse. Non-responsive. Absolutely nothing, no pulse, no rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, no occasional twitches, nothing.

Alois dropped the boy's limp hand, his irises widening in disbelief, his face falling pale. "H- He's dead." He muttered quietly, his hands shaking. He hadn't intended to kill the other boy, his plan was just to drink enough to quench his thirst and quell his hunger. Alois gritted his teeth and looked around frantically, anxiously. "Shit shit shit shit!" He grumbled under his breath.

 _What the hell do I do with the body?! Oh god what if I lose control again, and attack Ciel?!_ His heart contracted and he felt like he was suffocating just at the thought of his actions turning to him hurting Ciel. He immediately shook the thought out of his head.

The blond's breath hitched, he slowly pulled himself up off of his knees and stared at the corpse in front of him. He suddenly stumbled and backed away in fear as he looked at the cold empty hollow eyes that stared back at him, fear still captured within his dead irises. Luka. Those eyes, they reminded him of Luka.

Alois felt his stomach suddenly lurch forward. He felt like he was gonna puke. His emotions were so skewed, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

"Why so troubled, my angel of death?" A voice purred from somewhere behind the blond.

Alois' muscles instantly tensed. "I- I didn't-"

"Hmm...he's dead is he not?" Aeron asked, eying the lifeless body that had collapsed onto the ground.

"He is..." Alois croaked hoarsely. "I- I was just so hungry though and I- I couldn't control myself."

"Massacring the mundane is entertaining and all, but remember, they're fragile, so if you plan to keep that boyfriend of your's you need to restrain yourself and learn some self control."

"That's the problem!" Alois yelled. His whole body was trembling now. "I can't control myself! It- It just happens!" He clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails digging into his palms. Then in frustration he yelled, "I've been needing more and more blood, and the hunger pangs, they- They just don't go away! Aeron, what- What do I do?! I... I don't want to hurt Ciel." His voice broke down into a weak low whisper.

The fallen couldn't help but grin. "If you want that hunger to go away, you need to make a contract. Long term contractless demons eventually become vampires." The fallen shuddered. "Disgusting creatures." He mumbled under his breath.

"Do you have a contract?" The blond asked weakly, looking down into deep rich violet eyes.

Aeron smirked. "I don't."

"Then why aren't you lustful for blood?" Alois asked skeptically, his eyes narrowed, his tone dripping with venom.

"Because I'm a fallen." He said slyly, smirking. "As a fallen I don't need souls or ichor to survive, I just kill for fun." He said shrugging. "Besides, I became a fallen by binging on souls."

"I want to be a fallen!" Alois pouted, his bottom lip protruding into a sulky pout, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Hmm..." Aeron said, feigning contemplation. "You don't have the capabilities." Aeron said jokingly, laughing, slapping the blond on the back, sticking his tongue out tauntingly.

Alois groaned and grumbled complaints under his breath. "So in all seriousness, to quell this hunger, it'll go away if I create a contract?"

"Affirmative. Soul's are the only things that will truly satisfy your bloodlust. I suggest creating a contract with someone you care about, contracting will only make your bond stronger."

 _A contract...,_ Alois thought, concentrating deeply, the image of a certain slate haired earl filling his head.

"Now come on, I'll help you get rid of the body. I'll teach you the ropes of being a demon since you're still a fledgling. I'll treat you like the brother I should've had." Aeron said, picking up the corpse bridal style, temporarily snapping Alois out of his thoughts.

Although, as his dress and his long twin tails swished as he assisted Aeron, the same thoughts kept replaying over and over again in his head, like a broken record.

 _A contract..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! All feedback is greatly appreciated, so please review. I have finals this week and next week, so I figured I should get this up before they start. Now I'll excuse myself so I can go cry in a corner and dread the upcoming days for finals.**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


	15. Cross My Heart And Hope To Die (Finale)

**_Chapter 15 (Finale): Cross My Heart And Hope To Die_ **

**A/N: This makes me really sad to say this, but this is _probably_ going to be the final chapter of _Once Hurt, Twice Scorned_. I apologize for the _extremely_ long wait, I lost motivation for this story for a while and I hit a wall, and writer's block tried to suffocate me with its icy grasp. So I am so, so, so sorry for my 2 month+ hiatus! Thank you to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Without you guys to keep me motivated, I never would've been able to finish this, so your support really helped me a lot (and all of the positive feedback even gave me the courage and confidence to post fics for other fandoms) :) Thank you.**

 **Since its been so long, if you originally followed this story from the beginning, and you're still reading this now, I'll try to give a basic recap of what's happened:** _In the past, a dispute occurred between Sebastian and Aeron, his 'demon' brother, which ultimately ended with the banishment of Aeron, however, Claude and Aeron had previously made a deal where Claude would create a vessel for Aeron if he ended up in that particular situation, hence where Alois played a part in this plan. Unable to handle the extent of Aeron's powers with his mortal body, Alois became a fledgling demon, and the two entities, Aeron and Alois, have now been separated so they have their own bodies. Since this time, Ciel and Alois have officially started dating, however being an uncontracted demon, this causes Alois to have hunger episodes where he loses control and ends up binging on blood and accidentally killing a human. And where the last chapter left off, Alois and Ciel were at a school ball, and Alois had one of these 'episodes', mercilessly killing someone there, but Aeron happens to show up, and helps Alois dispose of the body._

* * *

Alois stared down at his pale hands, turned palm-up, looking at all of the small ridges and lines, biting his bottom lip. ' _I suggest creating a contract with someone you care about, contracting will only make your bond stronger._ ', Aeron's words echoed through his head. He hadn't realized his confidence could shatter so easily, and he wasn't sure why, but he found his hands trembling, with an undeniable ball of anxiety growing and knotting itself in the pit of his stomach. Sliding the wig off, he stood over the faucet, splashing water onto his face, trying to clear his thoughts and sort out his emotions.

He had seen how horrible the consequences were once the human's contract had been fulfilled, the person just withering away into an empty lifeless husk. He shuddered as the memory of Luka resurfaced. He didn't want that for Ciel. He knew that creating a contract with the bluenette would eventually end up hurting his boyfriend sometime in the future, but he wasn't sure what scared him more; The thought that every time he would devour a small bit of Ciel's soul, it would slowly but surely drop the love of his life one step closer to be being at death's doorstep, or the fact that if he _didn't_ create a contract with someone, he could accidentally lose control and end up murdering the earl on the spot, drinking all of his blood.

Alois exhaled slowly, glancing up into the mirror, staring at the fray of platinum blond hair, looking at the strands that lay in disarray across his forehead. Brushing them away with his fingers, he gently replaced the wig on his head, and secured the mask to his face, anxiety momentarily resurfacing. Exhaling slow and steady, he popped capsules into his mouth, these helping with his anxiety. With one final breath, and another quick glance in the mirror, he exited the bathroom and reentered the ballroom where the ball was being held.

"Alois, where were you?!" Ciel yelled, his tone partly concern and partly fury, his cobalt eyes narrowed.

"I had to take care of something..." The blond trailed off weakly, resisting the urge to rub his hand across the the corners of his mouth, to rub away the feeling of imaginary blood on his lips.

"Bloody hell..." Ciel muttered under his breath. "You didn't kill someone did you?"

Alois' eyes widened slightly in disbelief. As quickly as Ciel was able to come to that conclusion, whether it be sarcasm or pure skepticism, the blond began to wonder if it were written in sharpie across his forehead. "I may have, or I might not of." Alois said coyly, keeping his gaze away from Ciel, avoiding eye contact.

The bluenette pursed his lips, crossing his arms promptly over his chest. "I'm the Queen's Watchdog, Trancy, don't lie to me."

"Ciel~ Let's go somewhere else." Alois beckoned, grabbing the other earl's wrist, skipping as he dragged the bluenette behind him. He needed to get this matter off his chest, or at the very least, leave the area to remove suspicion from himself.

Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So what is it that you've done now Trancy?" The bluenette asked, a slight twinge of annoyance in the tone of his voice, his expression unamused.

"Do you remember the night after Kainen's party?"

"Yeah...?"

"You know how you said that if I were a demon, you'd happily let me devour your soul?" Alois continued, in which Ciel nodded slowly in compliance. "Do you still stand by that statement?"

Ciel pursed his lips, pausing to consider the matter for a second, shifting his weight. Could he even handle two demons?

Alois felt like the silence was slowly killing him, each draw of the bluenette's breath like a dagger being twisted agonizingly deep into his torso. _Ciel, why do you even have to think about it? It should be an instant answer shouldn't it?_ , Alois thought, growing fidgety and impatient. Anxiously, he tapped the heel of his boot against the concrete, just to have something to fill the hollow, almost empty silence.

The bluenette mentally shrugged, if Trancy could handle five demons at a time, it'd just be pitiful if he couldn't handle a mere two.

Ciel then grabbed the blond's shoulder and gently jerked him forward. Taking control and being dominant for once, Ciel caressed the taller earl's cheek and pulled him into a kiss, interlocking their lips. Sliding the wig off of Alois' head, the bluenette then proceeded to knot his fingers in Alois' natural platinum blond hair, another hand snaked around the blond's partially exposed waist. He felt the blond kissing him back, and before he knew it, kissing quickly escalated to shamelessly making out.

Pulling away for a gasp of air, through a hot and heavy breath, he whispered into Alois' ear, "As long as it's you, I'd happily let you devour my soul without hesitation."

* * *

Alois let out a sigh as he stood under the shower head, letting the warm water pelt his skin. God he loved Ciel. After the first encounter, foreplay had been much easier, and the sin, the lust, the pleasure accompanied by the pain, he absolutely god damn _loved_ it. He _lived_ for sex.

Twisting the knob on the shower, he shut the water off, steam flooding the mirror. Slicking his dampened hair back out of his eyes, he studied his figure in the fogged mirror. Unconsciously, he bit his bottom lip as he ran a finger over the pentagram on the back of his hand, gently tracing it, the tingle from his fingertips sending shivers up his spine. Exhaling slowly, he grabbed a towel and rubbed down his hair. Then proceeding to tie a towel around his waist, he gently cracked open the bathroom door and peered through the small gap. Opening it wider, he slowly stepped out into the bedroom. "Ciel, I'm done, you can get a shower now-" Alois started.

His eyes watched carefully, following the gentle rhythmic rise and fall of a certain bluenette's chest. Ciel was asleep. The blond clicked his tongue, gently shaking his head. "You just couldn't wait could you?"

Strutting over to the dresser, he pulled on one of Ciel's hoodies. He then slipped on the rest of his clothes, topping it off with ebony booty shorts. Glancing back over his shoulder at Ciel's small curled figure entangled in sheets, a small smile upturned his lips. The bluenette looked a lot more peaceful and adorable when he was asleep.

Suddenly Alois let out a small yelp, nearly doubling over as a sharp pang of pain shot through his stomach. For a brief second, his icy blue eyes flickered crimson, his fangs becoming physically visible, pricking the inside of his bottom lip. His pupils dilating, he gasped, his breathing quickening as he nearly began to hyperventilate.

 _No! Not now! NOT NOW!,_ The blond begged in mental denial. Anxiously he cupped his palm over his mouth tightly, his fingernails digging firmly into his cheek.

A frown resurfacing, he clenched his fist and exhaled through his teeth. Unlocking the window, he then slid it upwards, the wind immediately whipping and lashing his face. Crouching in the windowsill, he then leaped from the window, off of the third story. Landing gracefully like a cat, he then straightened his posture, brushing down his clothes. He then ran, ran far from the Phantomhive manor, far from Ciel. Distancing himself from hurting his lover. He used his demonic strength to push himself, running at a much faster speed than humanely possible.

Panting, his breaths coming out hot and ragged, he collapsed in an alleyway, his knees buckling and unable to support his weight. His calves burned and his lungs ached as his heart painfully slammed with the force of a sledgehammer against his ribcage. He could feel pinpricks of discarded shards of glass cutting into into his thighs and his calves, but he didn't care. Ciel was safe, and that was what mattered.

He cried out in agony, clutching his stomach as another sharp pang shot through him. He swallowed dryly, rubbing a hand at his throat. It burned to even attempt to swallow what little saliva he did have.

He then felt another pang of pain pulsate and reverberate through his body. With this, he blacked out and lost control, thoughts of mindlessly binging filling his head, his stomach acting for him.

* * *

Alois scowled, narrowing his eyes, clenching his fist so tightly his fingernails dug sharply into his palms, so tightly they trembled. "Damn it!" He growled, kicking at the ground. Two. It had taken two people to quell the hunger this time.

He glared with a calloused gaze down at the two lifeless limp corpses, their eyes rolled back, the same terrified expression captured on their faces, the collars of their shirts drenched in garnet. Exhaling sharply he took his sleeve and forcefully run it across his mouth, smearing the blood more so than cleaning it. The corners of his mouth were still stained a deep scarlet. He glanced down at himself and noticed his pale hands and his boyfriend's light gray hoodie were now coated in crimson spatters and smudges.

"Shit." He growled under his breath. "The hunger's getting worse and the episodes are happening more frequently. Damn..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a somewhat melodic voice spoke softly from somewhere within the shadows behind him. "My angel of death, we need to stop meeting like this."

Alois slowly turned around, locking icy cerulean eyes with dark violet ones.

Aeron scoffed. "I see you still haven't created a contract."

"I- I don't want to hurt Ciel." The blond admitted weakly, sighing as his platinum blond bangs fell over into his eyes. "I don't want to be like Claude. I don't want to be the spider that leads Ciel into a web of deception and lies."

Aeron pursed his lips, shifting slightly. "That was under different circumstances, it just so happened to turn out that way." Clearing his throat, the fallen then changed the subject. "You need to take action soon though, I noticed your bloodlust has already began to double. If you don't do something soon, you'll change into a mindless binge-eating vampire, and trust me, going down that dark path always ends in flames."

"I- I know that!" Alois spat furiously through clenched teeth. "I just- I don't know how to deal with this shit Aeron!"

Alois ran a hand through his messy tangled platinum blond locks. He kicked one of the corpses in the side, out of frustration. "I don't take enough pills to be able to adequately do this." The blond muttered, exhaling sharply as he pulled out the familiar cylindrical container, dumping a handful of capsules into his palm, then proceeding to pop them into his mouth. Before placing the container back in his pocket, he gave the bottle a gentle shake, to hear a rattle of reassurance.

"Drugs aren't going to make this situation any less real. You can't hide from reality Alois, no matter how much more 'sane' and delusional those pills make you. You'll inevitably have to make a choice _eventually_. If you don't, then I'm sure fate will for you."

Alois pressed his back against the brick wall of the alley, the bricks' texture like the consistency of sandpaper. He sighed. He turned and locked eyes with the fallen again. "Let's say hypothetically I did create a contract, how long would it take for the seemingly inevitable to happen?" The blond shuddered at his own words, shivering at the mere thought of Ciel disappearing for eternity.

"Well it all depends on his desire, and what he wants you to do." Then, much to Alois' dismay, Aeron then added, "But you must also factor in that you wouldn't be the only one who's the captor of his soul, for _Sebastian_ and _his_ contract must be factored into the equation as well."

Alois contemplated it for a second, his lips pulled into a tight line, his eyebrows slanted slightly downward.

"Ah, Lord Trancy!" Called a deep melodic voice from above. "I thought I caught the scent of blood in the wind. I believe you were talking about M'lord?"

Alois didn't say anything. He recognized the voice and he knew Aeron did too. Almost instantly he felt the atmosphere sour and turn foul, the once calm serene sea waters, turning murky and turbulent.

The voice then continued, "The Young Master sent me to find you when he awoke in a tangle of empty sheets." The demon then leapt gracefully from the roof of the building he had been standing on, down onto the cracked molded pavement of the alleyway. "Lord Trancy-" The demon instantly cut himself short, his muscles stiffening the moment his crimson eyes glazed over his younger brother. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to say something, but his words seemingly physically manifested in his mouth, then proceeding to crumple into a ball, getting caught in his throat, rendering him speechless.

Aeron's eyes were sharp and narrowed, an ugly scowl twisted on his face, his brows declining sharply. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" The fallen spat snidely, venom dripping from his tone. "No one gave you an invitation." He hissed.

"I see you're still angry..." Sebastian said with a sigh. "About what happened all those centuries ago?"

Aeron exhaled sharply, "And why the hell _wouldn't_ I be seething with anger?!"

Alois uneasily eyed back and forth between the two, as the petty argument slowly drew out further.

Hearing enough of the bickering, the blond stepped between the two and yelled, "Would you quit with this bloody arguing! You're not going to gain or lose anything this way, so it seems ludicrous to me for the two of you to ramble on like stuck-up children!" Alois rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, drawing out a long annoyed breath. Under his breath he then mumbled, "All of this is giving me a migraine."

The two stronger beings turned to look at him, both shooting him a glare that would've killed a normal human.

Strutting off, he casually slipped the hoodie over his head, bunching the shirt over his arm, shivering as he done so. He glanced down at the dark garnet stain tainting the pale gray hoodie, his breath hitched. _Ciel's going to be furious with me... This is one of his favorite articles of casual apparel too..._

Slowly he looked back up and glanced over his shoulder. The two beings were feuding, each threatening word seemingly shaking the ground with each vicious syllable. Groaning and muttering under his breath, he knew he couldn't leave the two here like this and leave them to their own devices.

His eyes flashing scarlet, wings emerging between his shoulder blades, burning their way through the cloth of his shirt, horns glowing amber at the tips like molten lava, he hovered above the ground between the two, his hands shoved straight out, palms on their chests, preventing them from getting any closer.

"Sebastian, as the lover of your master, I have authority over you, so I command you to leave Aeron alone this instant!" The blond barked through clenched fangs and narrowed eyes.

Unwillingly, the butler slowly lowered his defensive stance, scoffing under his breath. "As you wish, Lord Trancy."

Alois then pressed his body against Aeron's, nuzzling against him, the blond then traced a suggestive finger across the fallen's chest. Alois' touch burned Aeron's skin like it was poison, but Aeron couldn't help but be mesmerized by the slight sting. A small buzz of excitement coursing through his veins at the tingle of pain.

"Forgive him, won't you? You've essentially killed him, so you're on equal footing now aren't you?" Alois then ran a tongue over his lips. "Please, forgive him. For _me_."

Aeron felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as he resisted the almost irrepressible urge to grab the blond by the collar of his shirt and force him into a kiss, to mark him as his own. Dumbfounded, the fallen nodded obediently. Then proceeding to unwillingly apologize to his demon brother.

Alois smirked, his wings and horns receding to ash, carried away by the wind. He was walking sex appeal, and he knew that. Becoming a demon had strengthened the amount of pheromones he emitted, so he was going to use them to his every advantage. Brushing his hair back out of his face, Alois shot Aeron a wink. "Now try not to get each other killed, I doubt my poor Ciel's heart could take it if anything else were to befall Sebastian."

Strutting off, his heels clacking against the dank pavement, Alois continued forward, out of the alleyway. He'd made up his mind. He was going to tell Ciel. As much as he hated to admit it, he craved the bluenette, _desperately_. Tracing a gentle finger over the pentagram on the back of his hand, he licked his lips hungrily, a morbid grin stretching across his lips. "Ciel, you will be mine."

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Alois called coyly, sneaking up behind the shorter earl, wrapping him in a tight embrace with his arms draped over the bluenette's shoulders. The blond was dressed in nothing more than a silky scarlet robe, littered with intricate lavender spiderweb designs.

Ciel flinched at the touch, but slowly leaned into the blond, letting out a content sigh. The bluenette tilted his head back and gently caressed Alois' cheeks, caressing his face. Gently, Ciel ran his thumb along the blond's sharp cheekbones. Without even thinking, Ciel grabbed Alois by the jaw and jerked him forward, causing their lips to interlock. Ciel could feel Alois' mouth move slightly, smiling as they continued to kiss passionately.

No matter how many times Ciel kissed Alois, he would never get tired of the sensation. The taller earl's lips were soft and pillowy, enchanting and alluring like candy, and then there was the beautiful ocean of blue in the blond's eyes, that Ciel was sure if he stared long enough, he'd drown in it. "Please stop leaving me. It scares me when I wake up alone." Ciel muttered, pulling away, leaning into the crease of Alois' neck.

Alois gently brushed his hand through Ciel's dark slate hair, the color as beautiful as midnight. "I promise that's the last time. I was just scared of hurting you." Alois whispered, holding the bluenette so tightly, one might think that he would disappear if he let go.

Ciel slowly looked up, dark cobalt eyes flicking upwards to meet cerulean ones. "Do you cross your heart and hope to die?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die." The blond replied with no hesitation.

Alois gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ciel, do- Do you love me?" He asked with uncertainty, not daring to open his eyes and stare into the never ending abyss of the bluenette's eyes.

Ciel tensed slightly, in which Alois felt the bluenette's muscles stiffen. This sent anxiety coursing through the blond's veins. Alois sucked in a breath, holding it, desperately clenching the fabric of the other earl's shirt, waiting for the worst; expecting it.

Ciel was slightly taken aback by Alois' abrupt question, but in response he gently cupped the blond's face in his hands. "Bloody hell, of course I love you, idiot." He scoffed, shaking his head as he gently pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's.

Alois exhaled slowly, letting out the breath he had been holding. "Would you be willing to go to the ends of the Earth for me?"

"Only if I'm dragging you there and back, right alongside me the whole time."

Alois giggled, unable to stop a smile from forming on his lips. "Would you be willing to create a contract with me?"

Ciel paused for a moment, contemplating the offer carefully.

"I will."

The next thing Ciel knew, he felt a tingling sensation reverberate throughout his bones as a cold mist seemingly washed over his skin. Opening his eyes, he was now lying in a field of Persian blue, soft fragrant petals gently licking his skin. Bluebells. His gaze fell skywards, taking in the opaque clouds with the bright azure sky, his skin chilled by the shade provided by the foliage.

Alois' voice echoed though his head, making his heart start to thrum against his rib cage, and causing heat to rise in his cheeks.

"Do you truly wish to create a contract with me? Once this has been done, we shall bound together."

Ciel swallowed the hard lump in his throat, taking noticing of a single cerulean butterfly gently fluttering towards him, wings reflecting the radiance of the sun, and shimmering.

"I do."

"Very well." The butterfly seemed to reply, landing on the earl's raised hand. "I shall do as you command."

Suddenly, Ciel found his hand wrapped in warmth, he turned his head to the side, feeling a firm squeeze against his palm. He was met with familiar piercing icy blue arctic eyes, a messy sweep of platinum blond hair cast aside. "If you truly accept this, go ahead and bind this contract with the wish you want me to fulfill."

Ciel took a few seconds to consider this, but it didn't take him long, his heart whispering to him what he truly desired. "I wish for you to stay by my side for eternity, until my death do us part." Ciel whispered gently into the fledgling demon's ear, sending shivers of pleasure up the blond's spine.

A gentle smile caressed Alois' features. "That was a bit ludicrous to wish for since I intended to do that anyway, but as you wish, _your highness_."

The blond surprisingly felt enlightened, he had finally been cut free from the web of deception he had been tangled in, and he could now accept Luka's death. He now truly understood what it meant to love someone enough, you'd sacrifice everything for them. After a lifetime of searching, he'd finally found the person he'd been looking for; Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel grabbed Alois' wrist, pulling the blond's palm to to his lips, the pentagram on the back of Alois' hand glowing. Kissing the blond's hand with a tender kiss, Ciel then opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to Alois' palm. He gave Alois a gentle subtle nod, to approve this was where he wanted the Faustian contract. He'd decided since this was where Alois' contract had previously been, he would do the same, in honor of the blond.

The bluenette jerked forward and winced in pain, his tongue throbbing as he felt the contract being engraved and burned onto his skin. Instinctively he gripped the blond's hand tighter, his fingers digging into the blond's skin as he let out a yelp of agony.

The bluenette felt Alois gently rake a hand through his hair, comforting him. "I love you Ciel. I will be yours until the end of eternity, I cross my heart and hope to die." Alois whispered lovingly, removing his hand once the Faustian contract had been completed. Ciel panted roughly as he laid in the blond's lap, eyes fixating on the underside of the blond's chin. Alois then pressed his lips to Ciel's and interlocked them, getting rid of the distance between them.

"I love you too." Ciel whispered back, cuddling with the blond once they'd pulled away, the gentle breeze caressing his hair and causing the bluebells to gently sway back and forth. "Alois Trancy, I'll go to hell and back with you if that's what it takes to stay together for eternity." The two then interlocked lips again, Ciel's hand knotting in a tangle of blond locks as their kissing became more passionate and intimate.

Pulling away one final time, the two then gazed lovingly into one another's eyes, Ciel flashing his tongue to show off his matching pentagram, causing Alois to grin wildly. The two burst into laughter as the sweet floral scent faded around them, and the space Alois had created all gently fell away, the two awakening entangled in one another's arms, two lovers, now master and servant.

Once back in reality, cobalt eyes met with icy arctic blue, and they both simultaneously whispered, "I love you, cross my heart and hope to die."

The room being filled with their joyous laughter, they then snuggled closely together, happiness following the two of them until the end of eternity. Hope manifesting in the form of a delicate, cerulean butterfly, free from the entanglement of deception and lies.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thank you guys for following through with me on this journey. I genuinely enjoyed writing this story and I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. Specifically I'd like to thank recurring guests Arren and Yuki, _SakuraFlames_ , _CactusKing_ , _russianoreos_ , and _PurpleGhoul_ , for all of the wonderful reviews they left, which kept me motivated enough to finish this story. Thank you for reading!~**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


End file.
